Piano Keys
by Assassinator.Bunny
Summary: Sakura has a crush on Sasuke, Naruto likes Sakura as does Lee, Hinata loves Naruto and what about Tenten and Neji? What will happen when Itachi appears? What's with Gaara? High School Drama. DaDaDa-DUM!
1. A New Day

Have you ever fallen in love? I have. Sasuke-kun is just so dreamy I could die. Every girl, however, seems to feel the same way. I just hope I get to be in the same class as Sasuke-kun!

"Sakura-chan,OI! S-A-K-U-R-A! Wake up, class is about to start." Someone said, shaking her shoulders. Sakura looked up to see idiotic-blonde-headed-blue-eyed Naruto standing in front of her. Apparently she had fallen asleep thinking about……she began to giggle.

Naruto looked at her funny. "Is something wrong Sakura-chan?"

"Hmm? Oh, no, nothing at all." Sakura assured. Naruto smiled and took the seat next to her.

_Today's the first day back from break and I am SO happy. I hope I do really well this year…_

Her thoughts were interrupted by the door suddenly opening. A tall man with a slight tan walked in, "Everybody to your seats, homeroom is about to start." The others took their seats.

"My name is Iruka, I will be your homeroom teacher." Sakura studied the man, he seemed lenient if you didn't get on his bad side…..she could deal with him.

The bell rang and class began. She started her day off with English. _Hmmm….english…not too bad I guess….not my strongest point but…_

"Haruno!" Iruka-sensi ordered, "Continue reading please."

Sakura stood up, "And in the Spring the Blossoms bloom with such a pretty tint. For are not the cherry trees pink, honoring the goddess of Dawn?" She continued reading somewhat smoothly until Naruto's head hit the table.

Iruka-sensi glared at Naruto who was now awake. "Naruto, why don't you continue for us?"

Mumbling something he picked up his book and stood.

"Page 12, paragraph 3," Sakura whispered as she sat down. Naruto gave her a smile and began reading were she left off. Class went on as normal.

_Silly Naruto, not even knowing where we are…_Sakura thought as she gathered her things for her next class.

"Oi, Sakura-chan, thanks for the save." Naruto said, rubbing his head.

"Yeah, yeah, next time just don't fall asleep."

"I won't, I won't. I promise."

Sakura left through the doors to her next class, Math. How she loved it, equations, numbers, variables, all testing her skill and brain. She smiled as she entered the room. The teacher was already there, as were some of the students. They lazed around, sitting on desks or in chairs, talking to one another. Sakura couldn't catch much of what was said. Taking a seat up front by the window, Sakura glanced around.

Everyone here was older than her, this was a more advanced math than what her classmates took. Almost every person in here was a senpai to her. She recognized Tenten-senpai, Lee-senpai and Negi-senpai from a picture Hinata-chan had of her cousin, Negi-senpai.

The teacher…..an odd man. His name, she learned later, was Ibiki. He wore a dark bandana over his head and had a few scars across his face. His quiet voice was loud and his yelling voice was even louder. Sakura would wince every time he spoke, and cringe whenever he yelled.

The first thing he did when class began was call he up to the front.

"Everyone, this is Haruno Sakura, a year younger than any of you. She'll be taking this course with all you upper classmen. Don't kill her." He shouted. Sakura, standing beside him, nearly fainted. As she swayed, Li….Li….Lee? ran up to the front of the class and caught her, holding her upright.

"Sakura-san, are you alright?" He inquired.

A little dizzy, Sakura took her seat. "I think I'll be fine…."

"That is good. Remember to use that Wellspring of Youth!" Somehow his green spandex seemed to glow and when he smiled…..and his…..his eyebrows. THEY WERE SOOOO BUSHY! Sakura gave him a weak smile.

"Lee, return to your seat."

"Yes, sir." Giving Ibiki-sensei a salute he went back to his desk. Sakura noticed Tenten rolled her eyes over Lee's antics and Negi tried simply to ignore him. Then rest of class went without a hitch. Sakura was able to enter her next class, P.E., without worry.

Heading for the girls locker room, Sakura collided with someone else.

"I-I'm sorry, I wasn't looking…" Sakura apologized. She looked up.

Across from her sat a regular sized girl with long blonde hair. "Owie….AH! Bill-board brow, I should have known it was you!" She seethed. Sakura's brows furrowed.

"What's that supposed to mean, _INO PIG_?!"

Both girls would've gone at each other's throats if Hinata hadn't intervened.

"Umm….guys….if we don't hurry up and change we'll get in trouble…." She said in a whispery tone.

Both girls stood up and turned their backs to one another. "Hmpf."

Hinata was left alone as the two went in to change.

"S-scary…"

Everyone was at PE, there was Naruto, Hinata, _Ino_, SASUKE!, Tenten, Lee, and Negi. Some of her other classmates that she had homeroom with.

There was Chouji, the glutton, Shikamaru, the laziest kid you'll ever see, Shino, the creepiest kid you may ever see, Kiba, who could be considered as annoying as Naruto, and his dog Akamaru who followed his everywhere. You couldn't hate Akamaru, the cute little white and tan pooch.

Sakura was just content to be able to watch Sasuke.

The bell had rung and the teacher had yet to come. Then…..seemingly in a flurry of dust and dirt, an older Lee appeared before them all.

"Gai-sensei!" Lee shouted, tears streaming down his face.

"Lee, good to see you." The teacher said. Sakura's eye twitched. Same bowl cut hair, same super bushy eyebrows, and same green tights. Letting out a breath, she regained her self control.

"Alright everyone, this is P.E. class and, as Lee said, I am Gai, your P.E. teacher." From out of nowhere he pulled out a pair of spandex, "I want all you boys to put these on, so you'll be as fashionable as Lee and I are." Many of the girls snickered, Sakura looked at her feet to hide a smile. She couldn't even begin to imagine cool Sasuke-kun in _those_ green things.

All the guys seemed to object too. They groaned or complained as Lee argued that there was no better way to go than tights. As he began to lists the reasons, Gai-sensei put a hand on his shoulder. "Now, now, no trying to persuade them otherwise. We can't force them to change." The boys sighed in relief. "Now then, five laps around the track, Guys go first, girls go when I give the signal. GO!" Sasuke-kun and all the other boys sprinted off, the girls lining up for their turn.

"Okay, girls, ready, set, GO!" And off she went, as fast as she could while pacing herself. Sakura wasn't the most athletic of the group, but she would try her best not to fall behind.

By the fifth lap Sakura was huffing and puffing back with Hinata. When they had finished, Hinata and Sakura both collapsed on the grass nearby. Slowly their breath came back to them. When Sakura recovered enough she sat up.

"Hey Hinata, you okay?"

Sitting up she nodded violently. Sakura smiled, "I'm glad." Standing up she gave Hinata her hand. "We should get ready for another go, eh?" Taking her hand, Sakura leveled the other girl up.

"Y-yeah."

Hand in hand, the two girls made their way over to the main group.

P.E. ended with many groans, Sakura's among them. She was battered and tired, ready for a break. Thankfully it was over…..for today.

Beaten, Sakura wearily went back into the locker room to change. Out of her shorts and t-shirt, she put her red dress back on. The school, being public, had no uniform so they could wear anything they wanted. That is, as long as it abided by the dress code. Sakura wore her best dress on the first day back. An inch above her knees with short sleeves, it kept her fairly cool in the warm weather.

Dressed, she left the locker room and headed for her next class. _Science_, not too bad…..she hoped.

In the class room, there was Naruto, Shikamaru and Ino in one row, Chouji, Shino and Kiba in anotherm and then Hinata, Sakura and Sasuke were assigned next to one another. Sakura chose the seat by the window, her _favorite _place, and Hinata sat next to her, Sasuke in the aisle.

Turning to Hinata, Sakura smiled, "Doing alright, now, Hinata?"

The other girl nodded. "Y-yes."

"Glad to hear."

Sasuke ignored the exchange and stared straight ahead blankly.

The teacher, Kurenai, came a little later than when the bell rang. She was tall with long dark hair and wore a slender red and white dress. The first thing they would do was an experiment, she told everyone. In their groups of three they would have to come up with an experiment idea on their own.

Sakura's group was doomed from the start. Sasuke ignored them, Hinata was to reserved to say much and Sakura was at a loss. With a sigh she began to think about ideas. After five minutes had passed and she had nothing, Sakura turned to Hinata.

"Anything?"

"Ummm….Maybe if we did an experiment on emotions…." Hinata suggested shyly.

"Emotions?"

"Y-yea….Like how anger, joy and sorrow affect our physical selves. W-w-we could have someone punch something that c-could measure the strength o-of their punch and compare it t-to….to the other ones…." She stuttered.

Sakura's eyes gleamed, "Hinata, you're a GENIUS!" She declared, giving the quiet girl a hug.

Sasuke glanced over, "Hn."

Sakura glared at Sasuke, "Don't hate her cause she thought of something _truly_ genius."

Sasuke was about to rebuke when Naruto came over.

"Hey, Sakura, did you guys think of anything?"

Hinata looked down, it was Sakura who answered. "Yep! Hinata had a great idea about seeing how our emotions effect our physical abilities."

"Really? That's great Hinata." Naruto said, Hinata blushed a deep DEEP red. "Oi, Sakura, you should be the test subject, you k-" He didn't get to finish his sentence as Sakura's fist made contact with his face. Naruto fell back on the floor, out.

"N-A-R-U-T-O, I dare you….to finish…that…." She seethed.

"Naruto!" Hinata exclaimed, concerned. Leaning over the desk she saw Naruto with a bloody nose, mumbling an apology.

"Idiot." Sasuke grumbled.

The teacher came over, "Do you guys have an idea for the….uhh…" She glanced down at Naruto, sprawled over the floor. "What…?"

"Our idea is to see how emotions effect the physical body." Sakura told the teacher. "Don't worry about Naruto, he'll live, I know."

"R-right….Then tomorrow you will put that plan into action, okay?" Kurenai asked.

"Yes!" Sakura and Hinata agreed.

Sasuke glanced over at Sakura again, laughing as Hinata checked on Naruto.

"Like I said, Hinata, don't worry, I've given Naruto worse before. When the bell rings he'll be right as rain, I _promise._" Sakura said, leaning back.

Still, Hinata shook Naruto trying to wake him up. _Futile. _

The bell rang loud and clear, signaling everyone to move on to the next class. Naruto bounced up, and _WHAM!_ Hit Hinata right in the forehead. Sakura's eyes widened in concern as she jumped over the table.

"Hinata, HEY, Hinata!" She said, trying to wake to girl up. Sasuke left the three quietly. Sakura sighed in relief as her friend woke up. "Gosh, I was so worried Hinata."

"Hey, Sakura-chan, what about me?" Naruto asked behind her. Sakura hit Naruto again.

"Idiot, you hit HINATA!" She yelled.

"S-sakura-chan, I'm okay now, we should g-get going." Hinata insisted.

"Yeah, C'mon."

The two girls followed Sasuke, the last guy, out, leaving Naruto behind.


	2. Fist of Fury

**DISCLAIMER: I FORGOT THIS LAST TIME BUT I **_**DO NOT**_** OWN NARUTO. If I did, a lot of people would be dead now…**

Sakura and Hinata parted ways outside the door. Sakura had Home Economics next and Hinata had History.

When Sakura entered the room, she noticed the only empty seat was beside Ino-Pig. With an inward groan she sat down next to her rival. The teacher, Sizune, came in right after Sakura did.

"Alright class, today we're going to learn the basics of cake making." Sakura sighed, it looked like Ino'd be her cooking partner for now on.

_Ahhh…._

Lunch time….Happy time…Sakura grabbed her bento and left the classroom. Going out into the warm sunshine, she smiled up into the brilliant sun. Shaking her head, her long pink hair bounced in the air. She felt so happy.

Sakura made her way over to a sunny spot she noticed in the grass. Unaware of the dark eyes that watched her, she set her bento down and began to eat.

"Hey….why don't we have some fun….eh?" Some guy said, a fair ways away. Sakura lifted her head. _What was happening?_

"N-no…." Came a weak reply. _HINATA!_ Sakura nearly choked. Standing up quickly, she abandoned her lunch and went to find Hinata.

_Oh….I hope she's okay…._Sakura worried about her new, quiet friend.

"C'mon, that's no fun…" The guy said again. Sakura rushed in, oblivious to the person that watched her from the shadows.

Hinata cringed, trying to get away, but her tormentor held her arm to prevent her from escaping.

"Bastard! Leave Hinata alone." Sakura demanded. He looked over at where Sakura was.

"Oh? And who'll stop me?" He scoffed.

Sakura gave him a devilish smile. "Me."

He scoffed again, but then the next thing he knew he was staring up at the deep blue sky. Hinata looked down at her tormentor in amazement, then up at her savoir the same way.

"If you ever….EVER….hurt my friend again, you bastard, I'll hit you for _real._" She spat on him and helped Hinata up. Together the two girls made their way back to where Sakura was sitting earlier.

From the shadows Sasuke walked, he looked down at the guy lying on the ground. He left silently.

"Sakura-chan….T-thank you v-v-v-very much." Hinata said.

"Don't mention it, Hianta. You're my friend, and if you're ever in trouble, I am there for you!"

Hinata gave Sakura a small smile and they split Sakura's lunch, talking about their day so far.

As Sakura went back into class, she noticed Sasuke give her a funny look before going back to staring at nothing. The look he gave her should've made her feel insanely happy, but instead he made her shiver. Stiffly she took her seat.

Her History teacher, the all knowing sage Jiriaya, was totally and completely perverted, Sakura decided. He told them he liked older women but…still….being around him was a little…_odd._

History class passed fast as Naruto and Jiriaya argued over something too stupid for Sakura to follow.

She quickly left the classroom, heading for her last class, Music. Her day had been kind of odd so far, late lunch and crazy teachers. She only hoped this next class could make up for it.

Walking into the classroom, all of the gang was there, Ino, Tenten, Hinata, Shino, Shikamaru, Kiba, Naruto, Chouji, and Sasuke. Everyone sat behind the instrument they felt they could play best, or wanted to learn to play. Taking her stuff over to the piano, she sat down on the wooden bench.

"Hey, Billboard brow. Think you can play that?" Ino challenged.

Sakura glared at Ino-Pig, and Hianta looked from one girl to the other, worried. The staring contest was broken when the bell rang. They waited…..and waited….and nearly died of waiting. Suddenly Naruto stood up.

"Forget about the teacher! I say we just go ahead and play something already!"

Some of the others voiced their opinions, but Sakura just sat there looking at the idiot. Within a few minutes, all the students had begun playing, or attempting to play, their instruments. Sakura noticed Hinata was having difficulty picking something to play.

Going over, Sakura whispered something in her ear. Unsure, Hinata whispered something back. Then Sakura grabbed her hand and pulled her down to the piano. Some of the others watched this exchange, but mostly it went unnoticed.

For the rest of the period Sakura spent her time teaching Hinata which notes were which and how to play the basic stuff. When the final bell rang, Hinata bowed deep to Sakura and thanked her for everything.

"Don't mention it, Hinata." Sakura said happily. The other girl grabbed her books and left the classroom. Turning back to the piano, Sakura smiled and began to plunker away. Soon she found the melody she wanted and a song came forth. Up and down her fingers played across the keys.

Naruto realized he had forgotten something back at the band room and raced back upstairs. He slowed as he heard piano notes echo through the halls.

"Amazing." He whispered. Sliding the door open a crack, her found Sakura sitting at the bench, her long pink hair swaying with the beat. It was a slow song her hands produced. After a while the sung ended, the last note suspended in the air.

Suddenly everything in her body and mood changed, her song became more upbeat, faster, like she was trying to vent her anger out through the piano. Naruto sat down with his back against the wall, listening to Sakura play.

"Idiot, wake up." Naruto jumped as a foot nudged his rib.

"Hmmm? Sasuke?" He said rubbing sleep from his eyes. "What is it?"

Sasuke looked at Naruto like he was an idiot. "I forgot something in the class so I came to get it back. You were sleeping…"

"…Oh. Yeah, I sat down so I could listen to Sakura-chan's playing and I….guess I fell asleep…"

"Loser…" Sasuke mumbled and opened the door. Sakura sat at the piano bench, headphones to her ears, listening with all her concentration. Sasuke paused, caught off guard. Then he thought back to what Naruto had said. Without turning around, seemingly unaware of her audience, Sakura pulled her headphones down and started to play what she probably had been listening to.

Both Sasuke and Naruto stood quietly, listening to Sakura. After a few moments, Sasuke moved to grab the book he'd left. Naruto, too, went in to find his book. Unfortunately when he bent over Naruto failed to notice the stand behind him and down it went. The crash brought Sakura back to the present, blinking at the two boys.

She smiled slightly to them and continued playing, refusing to let her inner calm be interrupted. Slowly and _very _carefully they backed out of the room. Both of them knew what she was capable of when pushed, Naruto especially didn't want to get hit.

Outside they closed the door quietly and backed up a bit, Sakura's music following them out.

"I'm saved!" Naruto exclaimed softly. Sasuke left the idiot to stand there, the pretty music clinging to him.

"Hn."

Sakura went home half an hour after the Naruto-Sasuke incident. Humming along her way home, Sakura completely lost herself to the song. _Sasuke-kun….he was so amazing…but he wasn't for her. He was everything she was not. _Sakura couldn't help but feel disappointed. She had loved Sasuke so much, but one day had changed her view completely. _Weird…_

Looking up, she noticed the sun was going down. In another few hours it'd be dark. She still had to get dinner ready and finish her homework. Dragging her gaze back down, she was blinded by headlights. A gaggle of motorcycles passed her, blowing her hair around crazily. Sakura saw, through her flurry of hair, black capes flying behind them with something imprinted on them. She couldn't discern what it was as they sped away.

After a quick change into kakis and a light green, spaghetti strap top. Grabbing the shopping list off the counter she left with a note on the fridge telling her mom she'd be back later.

On her way to the market, Sakura encountered Tenten-senpai. Sakura tried to blend in, become a wall flower, but the older girl spotted her right off the bat.

"Sakura!" She waved. Sakura waved back too, a little uncertain. Tenten came over. "Where ya going?"

"I was going out to buy some groceries for dinner…."

"Hmmm….do you think you could do me a favor?"

Sakura looked up at Tenten, "Hunh?"

"A double date, would you go on a double date with me?"

**A/N I'm sorry if it's going really slow right now. I'll try to speed things up but I've gotta set the scene first sorta. You can give reviews but I've already written up to page 30 something. Who should get Sakura, I wonder?**


	3. Fist of Fury II Deleux Edition

**DISCLAIMER-I DO NOT OWN NARUTO OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS. IF I DID I WOULDN'T BE HERE NOW, WOULD I?**

"Sakura!" She waved. Sakura waved back too, a little uncertain. Tenten came over. "Where ya going?"

"I was going out to buy some groceries for dinner…."

"Hmmm….do you think you could do me a favor?"

Sakura looked up at Tenten, "Hunh?"

"A double date, would you go on a double date with me?"

--------------------------------------------------------------------

"EH?!"

"I was going to ask Neji out, but I'd feel better if I had someone else to watch my back, you know? So _please_?" Tenten asked, pleadingly.

Sakura felt herself quiver "….Umm….when?"

"Great! Tomorrow after school, I'm hoping. Oh. You'll need a date, duh. Do you know anyone who'll go with you?"

Sakura had to think. She _wanted_ to go with Sasuke-kun, but she knew he wouldn't want to go with a pink haired freak like her.

Giving Tenten a wavering smile Sakura said, "I think I can manage."

"Alright, and THANK YOU, Sakura." Tenten gave her a heartfelt hug and walked away humming a tune.

On her way back from the groceries, Sakura decided to ask Naruto. He was her only choice….right?

After cooking a simple meal of rice and fish with sauce, Sakura wondered what she could wear. _Was it a formal thing? Or jeans and a t-shirt kind of date?_ Sakura fell asleep early after finishing her homework.

"DAMN ALARM CLOCK!" Sakura growled as she hit the off button. Leveling herself out of bed, Sakura groped for some clothes. Taking her pink pj's off, Sakura threw on instead a pair of blue jeans and a jade t-shirt, the same color as her eyes. The shirt had _EH?_ Written on the chest. Her pink hair was down past her shoulders.

After a super quick breakfast she left the house, walking leisurely to school. After a few minutes of walking she noticed Sasuke up ahead of her. Sakura felt her eyes linger on his spiky black hair and his back, since he was farther ahead of her.

"SAKURA-CHAN!" Turning around she found Naruto running up to her. He tried to hug her but she held her fist out, waiting.

"Touch me and you die…" She said between gritted teeth.

"Hehe…okay….sorry…" Naruto backed up a bit, holding his hands in front of him in retreat.

"Wait," Sakura told him, "Walk with me please." Surprised by the sudden change of mood, Naruto walked beside Sakura on the way to school. For Naruto it was heaven to be by Sakura. "Do you think…" Sakura began, that you could go with me…on a ….double date with Tenten-senpai?"

Naruto jumped with joy, "YES! Sure Sakura-chan, I'd be happy to go with you." He said, a little to loud. Sasuke turned around and looked back at them and scoffed.

A little pissed, Naruto yelled at him. "Hey bastard, why don't you try doing that again, eh?" Sakura slowly took in deep breaths. Failing to notice that, he continued on. Sasuke turned around and walked away.

"You idiot, I think I might just find someone else to go with me!" Sakura threatened.

Little tears pricked at Naruto's eyes, "Please, Sakura-chan, I'm sorry. But take me with you!" He whined.

"After Music class wait for everyone else to leave, okay?" Sakura told him. Naruto shook his head violently in a 'yes.' Sakura left him to go to her locker.

Sakura's day went normally. She had English where Naruto got lost again, Math were she saw Tenten who gave her a thumbs up, P.E. where Ino-Pig tried to start something, Science where they continued to get ready for their experiment. Hinata asked Sakura three questions, what mad her happy, sad, and angry, since she'd be the one that would do the experiment.

"I'm really happy when I play the piano. Just sitting on the bench really calms me. I also like springtime with all the flowers and color. What makes me sad is helplessness, death and rain. I get really unhappy around bullies and fights, but with NARUTO that's a guarantee." The last she said between gritted teeth as Naruto made a fool of himself.

Home Ec. where they learned about cakes again. At lunch Hinata sat with Sakura and no one bothered them. After that Sakura went to History class and finally Music where once again the teacher didn't show. Sakura spent the whole period teaching Hinata more about the piano. Naruto couldn't help but stare at Sakura as she instructed her friend.

"Naruto! What's wrong with you?" Kiba asked, leaning close.

"…Nothing…" He replied.

"Yea right, you keep looking dreamy eyed over at Sakura. Is something going on between you two?" Akamaru whined a bit.

"Sakura-chan asked me on a date…" He said happily. Akamaru whined even louder.

"Oi, Akamaru, what is it?" Kiba asked.

Once again Akamaru made a whiney noise and Kiba looked up and over. He cringed and trembled a bit.

"Kiba? What is it? _KIBA?_" Naruto poked him.

"S-s-sakura…" He shivered and closed his eyes. Naruto looked over and met Sakura's eyes dead on. Feeling very frightened, Naruto closed his eyes too._ Those eyes….bright green….that's a true death glare there… _When the two opened their eyes, Sakura was helping Hinata once again.

Sasuke, having heard the exchange and seen the glare, tried to focus on his guitar again, ignoring the idiots.

Eventually the bell rang for dismissal. Almost everyone left the room except Sakura and Naruto. Giving the paino a nice pat, Sakura took Naruto's hand and led him out of the room.

"S-so, Sakura-chan…where are we going?" Naruto asked.

Instead of answering, she let go of his hand and slid down the banister.

Naruto somewhat panicked, "W-wait Sakura-chan!" Then slid after her, almost falling off twice.

_I am SO lucky, _Sakura thought, _I don't have any extra homework to do. I was able to get it all done in class. Yea!_

**CHA! I should just ditch Naruto for running so slow! **Another part of her mind said.

She slowed down and looked over her shoulder. "Oh my..!" Sakura raced back to Naruto who had failed to jump off the railing before he got to the end with the wooden ball ontop. He lay on the ground making small, uncomfortable sounds.

"You idiot!" Sakura yelled.

"S-s-sakura-c-chan….please…."

"C'mon, we'll be late." Picking Naruto up, Sakura carried him piggy back. Naruto was very happy despite his…injury…

At the gates, Sakura threw him off. "You good now?"

"Mmmhmm."

"I'll take that as a _yes._"

"HEY! Sakura!" Turning, she saw Tenten waving her over. Sakura waved back and started over.

"Sakura-chan." Naruto began.

She paused, "Yes Naruto?"

"That's Neji, isn't it?"

Sakura looked back at Tenten and her date. "Yep."

"Then I'm not going." Naruto said, crossing his arms over his chest.

Sakura's eyebrows twitched. "What did you say?"

"I'm not going. Not with Neji."

More twitching. She clenched her hands into fists. "Naruto…."

He started to sweat, but didn't move.

Sakura went over to a heavily sweating Naruto. Grabbing his collar, Sakura dragged him over to Tenten. Naruto tried to escape, flailing and struggling, but Sakura's grip was too strong.

"Is that your date, Sakura?" Tenten asked.

Holding Naruto up like a prize fish, which he wasn't in any way, Sakura said, "He was the only person I could think of. In advance, I'm sorry. Truly, very, sorry."

"Why?" inquired Neji.

With a sigh Sakura said, "This is _Naruto_, anything to do with him usually involves an apology."

Tenten snickered and Neji just shrugged. Naruto didn't even try to struggle anymore but let Sakura drag him. Sakura let go of Naruto and ran up to Tenten.

"So, Tenten, where are we going to go?"

"Hmmm…I was thinking, maybe the park." She gave Sakura a big smile.

"That'd be really fun." Sakura told the older girl. "Tenten-senpai, I really like your shirt today."

Neji looked over at Tenten and had to agree with Sakura, light pink looked good on her. He caught himself staring and decided to drop back with Naruto who had ended up following them.

"So, Naruto, how'd you get stuck coming with Sakura?"

Naruto grimaced. "At first I was really _happy_…..to come….with Sakura, but then…" _I saw you. _Naruto thought. "What about you?"

Neji sighed, "She put me in a headlock and told me I was going on a date with her. At first I wasn't so sure but then she said it'd be a double date with Sakura."

"Do you like Sakura-chan or something?" Naruto asked.

"I….I dunno who I like. Tenten is…." Neji paused, "She's sometimes a little forceful but she has many good qualities too. Why? Do you like Sakura?"

"Ummm…" Naruto put his hands behind his head and looked ahead at the girls chatting. Sakura turned around and waved at them.

"Hurry up or we'll leave you behind!"

Both boys blushed slightly and raced to catch up.

The park swarmed with little children. Tenten didn't mind the kids, but Neji seemed uncomfortable around them. Sakura noticed this and grabbed Naruto's and Neji's hand.

"C'mon!"

Tenten followed with Sakura. "Where are you going?"

The younger girl gave her a smile. "Some place less populated."

"Why?" Tenten asked, confused.

Sakura shot her eyes back at Neji who was somewhat dazed and Tenten's mouth formed an "O."

"We're here!" _Here_ was an empty part of the park not many people came to. Sakura loved it for the peace and quiet. In the spring the only thing you could see was pink, cherry blossoms everywhere.

The four of them sat in quiet for a while, then Tenten proposed the idea that they play tag.

"Tag? I haven't played that in years," Neji commented.

"Well then, now's as good as ever." Sakura said with a grin.

They began to play with Sakura "it." She counted to fifteen before hunting Tenten down. It wasn't long before the two girls were laughing on the ground hysterically. While they were laughing Sakura noticed Neji hiding behind a tree.

"I-I think I'll go find Naruto now…" She lied. Standing up shakily she ran in the opposite direction of where Neji was hiding. Going in a circle, and as quietly as she could, Sakura snuck up behind Neji.

"I found you." She giggled, a hand on his back. Turning his head around like an owl's he saw Sakura and was astonished.

"Wha---"

"Haha, Neji, she got you good." Tenten yelled as she ran over. Sakura left the two alone with a wink to Tenten saying she'd go find Naruto.

Sakura couldn't find Naruto, no matter how hard she tried. After a few minutes of intensive searching she thought she heard something.

_Naruto, here I come._ She thought silently.

But it wasn't Naruto she saw.

_Wha….what are they doing?_ Sakura pondered. Three boys older than Sakura by a few years had their backs to her. Every now and then she could hear a squeal of pain and the boys would laugh. Sakura paled when she heard one boy tell the other, "I think it's dead."

_**CHA!**_

Sasuke was on a normal walk through the less populated part of the park. He was deep in thought until he spied Naruto lying on the ground, looking _very_ serious.

"Idiot."

Naruto looked up and twitched. "Shhh. Bastard, Sakura-chan might find me."

Sasuke looked at Naruto oddly.

"You got a problem?!" Naruto shouted, standing up.

"Weren't you just afraid Sakura'd find you?" Sasuke asked coolly. Naruto twitched again and sat back down. Curious Sasuke asked, "What'd you do to make her mad this time?"

"Hmm? Oh, nothing. We're playing tag. I think she already got Tenten, I dunno about Neji." Naruto half mumbled.

"Who else is here?"

"Just the four of us. Sakura-chan and Tenten took us on a double date."

Sasuke felt a pang. "Why you?"

"Dunno, why not?"

"Because…." Sasuke never got to finish his idea since he was interrupted by someone shouting.

Jumping up, Naruto's eyes widened. "Damn, that's Sakura-chan I know it. Someone's made her _really_ mad." The two boys ran to the source of the yelling. Hiding behind a tree, they watched Sakura.

She was _furious. _When she had gotten closer to get a better look, she nearly cried. The three guys had been torturing _kittens._ Sakura couldn't stand that, and all her fury was unleashed. They hadn't noticed her come closer. She was fuming. She had knocked one out with a punch that sent him flying into a tree nearby. Another she caught with a well placed kick. It was the third one that proved the most difficult.

Every punch, every kick he evaded. It was hard enough for her to keep her self control before but _now._ Tears streamed down Sakura's face as she tried to hit the bastard.

_Calm down, Sakura. Think. Do the unexpected. Combos._ Sakura threw her right arm, pretending to punch, before changing it into a cartwheel motion. When both her hands were on the ground she jumped a bit and came at him from above. Her foot caught him unexpectedly in the stomach and he fell over, puking. After spitting on him Sakura ran over to the kittens.

Out of five cats, only two had any chance of living. There was a Calico cat, maybe the mother, and two miniature Tom cats. The other two, the two that might make it, looked a bit like Calico, but had a stub of a tail and their ears were more pointed. They had the eyes of predators.

Sakura fell to her knees before them, crying even more this time. _I-I don't care how hard it is, but I won't let you die. And…And I'll give you other three a nice funeral. Yeah…_ Wiping some of her tears away, Sakura gathered the three bodies and the two odd cats in her arms and sprinted off, leaving her small audience behind.

"Whoa," Naruto said, wide eyed. "I've never seen Sakura get that mad before."

Sasuke looked down at Naruto. "You know Sakura pretty well, don't you?"

He nodded, "We met over the summer. I had seen her before but I never actually got to know her. She was playing Soccer when we met, I think." Naruto laughed, "She accidentally messed up her kick and the ball hit me in the head. She was worried I had died. We sorta became friends after that…..even though she hits me a lot." Naruto rubbed his head as if she had just hit him.

"Hn."

**A/N Hehehehe…..**


	4. Melodies

That night Sakura had finished burying the three dead kitties and was trying to figure out what to feed the two that still lived when the doorbell rang. Opening it up she found Tenten standing in the door.

"Sakura, you suddenly left and I got really worried. Naruto said you got in a fight and said you needed to be alone, but I was worried about you. What happened? And…what are those?" Tenten suddenly picked up one.

"It's a cat, I don't know what breed but there are two awaiting my attention. Oh….what can I feed them?" Sakura said.

"I think I've seen this kind before….In a zoo maybe….or was it at the pound…? I can't remember now." She gave Sakura a silly smile.

"Would you mind helping me get them settled in?"

"Not at all. Um, say, where are your parents?" Tenten asked, looking around the empty house.

Sakura, too, looked around. "Good question." Thinking long and hard, she remembered something her mother had said a few days ago and again this morning. "Ah, yes, they went out on a cruise for their anniversary. They won't be back for a good while."

"'K, I think it'd be best to give them warm milk with honey, to suckle. They aren't out of that stage yet, maybe a few more weeks. Gosh, these kittens are pretty big for their age." Tenten remarked. Sakura could feel the work piling up on her shoulders. "What will you call them?"

"Uhhh…I haven't thought about that yet…" Sakura confessed. "Keikai and Merodi, both are japanese for melody."

"I like that." Tenten agreed as she prepared the milk.

"May I ask….Tenten-senpai, do you like Neji-kun?"

Tenten almost spilled all the honey into the milk. "Why do you ask?"

"Well, you wanted to go on a double date because you were afraid of what would happen if you went alone, which means you are afraid that Neji would say that he hates you." Sakura said.

"Why'd you take Naruto?" Tenten said, evasively.

"Because he was the only one I could think to ask. I don't love him….we're just friends. The guy I like….he's a human ice box." Sakura vented bitterly.

"Sasuke-kun, eh?" Tenten asked, handing her a bottle.

The other girl nodded and took the warm milk to the kittens for their feeding.

"This one here….the one with more spots….she'll be Keikai." Sakura declared as the kitten suckled on the bottle.

Tenten and Sakura spent the next few hours making beds for the two cats and feeding them again before Tenten headed home, leaving behind a grateful Sakura.

Sakura woke extra early the next day to feed the kittens and get breakfast ready, something her mother usually did. After saying goodbye to Kei-chan and Mero-chan, Sakura locked up and left. After walking for a minute she realized she forgot her lunch and ran back home to get it. Quickly she picked it up, shoved it into her bag and raced off again.

"Sakura-chan!" Naruto called from behind her. Turning around Sakura noticed both Naruto AND Sasuke were coming towards her. Her heart skipped a beat as she waited for them.

"Hey, Sakura-chan…" Naruto started.

"Yeah?"

"What happened last night?" He asked as they fell in line.

Sakura's expression was a troubled one. Sasuke completely ignored the two as he walked. "Naruto."

"Yeah?"

"I'd rather not talk about it." When they looked over, she wasn't crying but her whole face was cloudy. Naruto looked at her worried.

"Sakura-chan…." Sasuke began. Sakura looked across at him. "What's that thing following us?"

Turning around, Sakura found a cat. "Kei-chan!" The two boys looked surprised.

"Kei….chan?" They said in unison.

"My….um….cat." Sakura stammered. _Wait…where's Mero and how'd Kei get here?_ Bending over, Sakura held her hand out to Keikai. The cat came bounding over and ran up her arm, hiding behind her hair. "Kei…chan…?"

"Wow, Sakura-chan, that's a pretty big cat." Naruto commented.

"Y-yeah…"

"Hn." Sasuke grunted and continued on. Sakura sighed and walked with Naruto, eyeing her crush's back.

"Um, Sakura-chan?"

"Yes, Naruto?"

A slight blush crept across Naruto's cheeks, "Would you….like to make a band….with me?!" He asked, his voice a little to loud. Sasuke completely ignored the two. (Three if you count Kei-chan)

_Oh, Sasuke-kun…._

"Sakura-chan?"

"Sure Naruto, I'd love to."

"REALLY?!?!" The idiot exclaimed.

Sakura twitched and clenched her fist. Naruto missed this and continued to rant on. Losing her cool, Sakura gave him a good hit that sent him flying into Sasuke.

"What the heck, bastard?" Naruto yelled at Sasuke.

"Hn, I should say the same thing to you!" He rebuked.

"Sakura-chan, why'd you have to do that?" The blonde whined. She glared down at Naruto who shut up there after. In a quiet voice as they untangled themselves, Naruto whispered, "I think she's still mad…"

"Hn."

"Ya know Sasuke, you could pretend to care a bit more."

"It's not like she's my friend or anything. Besides, I hate fangirls."

Sakura, hearing this, felt a twinge inside herself. _That's right, Sasuke hates me, just because I like him. _Holding back tears, Sakura continued on, leaving the two in her wake.

She found Mero-chan at the school gates being held by Tenten.

"Thanks Tenten-senpai." Sakura said, taking the cat from her friends hands. Now she had a cat on either shoulder.

"Are pets even allowed in school?" The older girl asked.

"Well…..Kiba's got Akamaru and that creepy Shino guy always has some bug in a pocket somewhere…" Sakura shivered involuntarily.

"Oh, look, Mr. Ice Box." Tenten whispered.

Sakura turned around and snickered.

Sasuke glared at her, "You _evil_ person." Sakura laughed. His hair was completely messed up and his shirt was dirty on the front.

"Sasuke-kun, let me get that for you." Stepping closer, she brushed off some of the dirt. "You might wanna fix that hair of yours in the bathroom," She told him quietly. Sakura missed it, but he blushed a bit, his heart beating faster. _Why?_ Sasuke wondered. _Why?_


	5. The Strawberry Cake

**A/N I own Naruto and all, except for the plot, story line, art, characters and the Kyuubi himself.**

**So I lie….**

Nothing much abnormal happened till Science. In English the teacher seemed determined to pick on Naruto just as the math teacher was determined to catch Sakura in a miss step. Lee expressed his undying love for Sakura in front of the whole In P.E class and received death glares from Naruto. Sasuke couldn't help but notice Sakura had long, slimming legs that her gym shorts left exposed. Catching himself, he looked away.

Science class was when they were supposed to put their experiment into action. The three of them, Hinata, Sakura and Sasuke, went outside the class room by the track. There were three wooden posts set up side by side.

First, Sakura found her happy place and hit the post. She ended up hopping away, holding her fist. Minimal impact. Then, Sakura thought about the kittens that had died and the funeral she had given them. As tears flowed down her cheeks, she punched the post. She still hurt her knuckles, but she made a little crack in the wood. Next, Sakura relived the scene that had happened last night. So much anger and hatred boiled inside her that she felt like exploding, and she sort of did. She released all her frustration out on the post, breaking it clean in half. Hinata and Sasuke stared, or at least Hinata did, Sasuke pretended to have no interest, first at Sakura with her fist held out, then at the half of post that lay on the ground at their feet, a bit away from the rest of the post.

"S-sakura-chan….what m-made you that a-angry. Surely not N-naruto-kun…" Hinata asked in disbelief.

Sakura laughed good and hard, "Yeah right. That idiot couldn't make me that mad if he tried."

"T-then what?"

Sakura bent over to scoop up Mero-chan and Kei-chan. "Someone….three guys were torturing cats last night at the park, away from everyone else. Last night I held a funeral in my back yard. I dug three holes for a mama and two kittens." A tear escaped her eyes, "These two were the only ones left alive. I felt so bad, even after….even after I taught those guys a good lesson….I can't stop crying dammit." Hinata, worried, went over to console Sakura who was shaking slightly. Sasuke, behind his mask, decided never to get on her bad side, ever.

Smiling at the worried Hinata, Sakura said, "Don't worry, I'll be fine. It's just that every time….I get really unhappy." Looking up at the sky she asked the other girl, "Do you remember what I said I hated yesterday?"

The other girl thought but seemed to have forgotten.

"You hate being helpless, bullies, and Naruto. That's what you said."

Sakura looked down at Sasuke whose back was to her. "Yeah. At that time, I was helpless to save the other three, but not the two left. I beat the crap out of the bullies and now I'm trying my best to keep my friends alive, because no matter what, nothing precious to me can die." _That's my rule._

The teacher called them back inside and Hinata finished writing up their report. Sasuke pondered what Sakura had told him and felt more pangs inside himself. _What was going on?!_

At lunch, Sakura took out the strawberry cake she had made in Home Ec. She really wanted to give it to Sasuke, but would be take it? Maybe she could put it in his locker or at his seat? _Ohhhhh Why does this have to be so HARD?!_

"Sakura-chan, is s-something wrong?" Hinata inquired from across the blanket. They ate lunch now on a blanket in the sunny glade. It was so peaceful.

Glancing around to make sure no one listened, Sakura told the girl. "I made this cake, see, a strawberry cake. I, I wanted to give it to this guy I liked, but I don't want to give it to him in person since he hates fangirls. How else could I do it?"

Naruto, happening to walk by at the exact moment Sakura confessed, stopped to listen.

"Put it at his desk….y-you know, before class. Y-you could l-leave a note that says f-from a s-secret admirer." Hinata suggested.

"Oh, that's brilliant Hinata!" Leaning over, Sakura hugged the shy girl. Naruto, after hearing the whole exchange, wondered who she'd give the cake to. He hoped he'd get it, but with the way she was always hitting him….he doubted it. And even though he had heard Fuzzy Eyebrows declaration in P.E., he also heard how Sakura told him no.

_That leaves only…_

History was a bore, notes, notes and many more notes. It was in Music class that Sakura had some fun. After History she had rushed to Music on the highest floor. She was the first one there, but she could hear others coming up the stairs. Her heart beat madly. _Sasuke-kun, Sasuke-kun, where do you sit?_ _AH!_ Placing the cake on the stool by the electric guitar, she jumped down to the piano bench where she began to play a quick and light hearted tune.

Students filed in and the room was eventually filled. The teacher never came, and students practiced whatever they wanted to. Sakura showed Hinata how to play Jazz for most of the class.

When Sasuke came in, last of all, he failed to notice the cake perched on his seat. After he sat down, he heard a squishy noise and stood up abruptly. Naruto and Kiba broke out laughing right away, and when Sakura turned around, she couldn't suppress her laughter. Sasuke stalked away and out of the class room, beet red and scowling. Sakura followed him out.

"Sasuke-kun!

"Hn?"

"Wait!" Holding a polite smile on her face, she handed him her bandana.

"What's that?"

"Use it to wipe off the cake," Sakura said, pushing it at him. When he took it, still a little red, she waved and went back inside.

Hinata looked at her. "It didn't work, did it?" She whispered.

Still smiling she answered, "Nope, not at all."

Inside herself she was crying, her tears coming in floods. _**CHA! Next time it won't be the same!**_

When Sasuke re-entered the room, Naruto stopped over by Sasuke.

"Hey, bastard, you know that cake you sat on? I think that was Sakura-chan's. And you sat on it. What a nice way to return a girl's feelings, eh?"

Sasuke smirked. "Like I care. Fangirl's are _annoying._ Just like you, Naruto."

Scowling, Naruto pressed his face closer to Sasuke's. "Don't think of Sakura-chan like those crazy girls that hound over you. When was the last time she did that?" Giving Sasuke a _wink_, Naruto went back to his seat. His heart beat a little faster as he looked over at Sakura. _I sat on her cake?_ _Damn._

**A/N I have only one thing to say, right now as I type this A/N thingy.**

**NEJI YOU!**


	6. The Music Teacher Finally Shows!

**A/N DON'T WORRY, THERE IS NO NEED TO PANIC! I **_**DO NOT**_** OWN NARUTO. **

Sakura stopped Naruto after class. "Naruto, about that band thing. We can't do it with only two people."

"Sure we can, Sakura-chan. Your playing is good enough for three people."

"Still…" Sakura was worried, how could they find another player?

"You could always ask that bastard Sasuke." Naruto suggested, sort of under his breath.

"Nah. There's no way he'd go for it, besides, I don't want to be killed by jealous fangirl's…"

Naruto chuckled, "Don't worry about it, Sakura-chan! I'm here to protect you!"

"Oh, I feel sooo much better," She told him sarcastically. "Wanna hold an audition?"

"Why not? When?"

"Tomorrow, after school maybe."

"YEA!" Naruto said, jumping up in the air. Sakura smiled at him. Naruto was just happy to be with Sakura.

Sakura and Naruto were walking home together, since they lived in the same vicinity. Kei and Mero waddled ahead of the two, Sakura keeping a watchful eye over them.

"Um…Sakura-chan?" Naruto looked down, sort of embarrassed.

"Hmm?"

"D-do you h-have a d-d-date for the d-dance this Saturday…?" A small blush began to creep over his cheeks.

"Nope."

Naruto looked up abruptly. "Th-then would you go with me?"

"Nope."

Naruto nearly fell over, _Sakura-chan's being so cold._ "W-why?

"It's not that I don't like you or anything Naruto," She said, nonchalantly, "It's just that I'm gonna be busy during the dance. You….you could say I have some work to do…Byebye." She waved at him, distracted, walking to her house. Putting the kitties inside, she fed them and washed them up before putting them in the makeshift bed.

Going to her bed, since the cat's slept across from her bed in her room, she covered her face in a pillow and screamed. Then slowly fell asleep, dreaming of wooden posts dancing around with strawberries.

Sakura woke up feeling pissed. The cats had kept her up half the night with feedings and the such. As she combed her hair out, the two kittens slowly woke.

"…Cats…" Sakura muttered. After breakfast and feeding the cats again, she opened the door so they could follow her out and locked up. She had realized that leaving them home was one of the worst things she could have done.

Walking down the street, she let off bad vibes like steam. Before Naruto even got close enough to say hello, the cats turned around and hissed, which in turn had Sakura turn around and scowl. Naruto froze, and even Sasuke paused for a minute.

_Is it because of yesterday?_ He wondered. _If she was mad, she would've pounded me back then, right?_ He sighed and continued on, avoiding the unhappy girl.

Hinata and Tenten met her at her locker, despite her being pissed.

"S-sakura-chan….what's w-wrong?" Hinata asked quietly.

"Those cat's kept me up all last night….I couldn't fall asleep once they woke me." Sakura sighed heavily, "In short, I'm having a bad day."

"Sorry to hear that." Tenten said. "I could take care of them for you."

The pink haired girl shook her head. "No, that's okay. I made a promise to them, and I don't intend to break it."

The warning bell rang and the girls hurried to their classes. Naruto, Sasuke, Hinata and Akamaru kept glance/sniffing at Sakura all throughout the day. At P.E. Lee asked Sakura to the dance. When she rejected him, Sakura thought he was going to shatter in the wind. However, Gai-sensei intervened and soon Lee was vigorous and happy again. People kept a good distance from her.

In Science, they had to present their experiment on how emotions can effect your physical abilities. Since Hinata couldn't do it without stuttering and Sasuke was totally indifferent, Sakura snatched the paper, straightened herself up and read their report. By the time she finished, everyone in the class was looking at Sakura like she was a monster. She smiled at them and the atmosphere relaxed slightly.

For the rest of the day, up until Music, things went as they always did. In Music, the teacher was already there.

When the bell rang and everyone was seated, he introduced himself.

"Hello everyone. My name is Kakashi Hatake, I will be your music instructor for the rest of the year." He was a weird man. White, spikey hair all to one side, a bandana over one eye (Did something happen to it?) and around his mouth and nose. His clothes were loose and unprofessional and he seemed very relaxed. "Today I will assign you into groups of three. Each group will perform at the dance on Saturday for relief for the main act. Here we go….Drum roll please."

(Since this _is_ a music room, he got his drum roll) "Ino, Shikamaru and Chouji, you make up one group." Ino seemed disappointed that she hadn't gotten in with her precious _Sasuke-kun_.

"Hinata, Kiba and Shino, you guys are a trio." Akamaru barked and Kiba laughed.

"Sakura, Naruto and…..Sosoke…." He squinted at the paper.

"S-A-S-U-K-E, SASUKE, sensei." Ino shouted. Sasuke grunted and Naruto seemed extra happy. _Well, _Sakura thought, _This solves our problem of one more member._

"Well then, get busy."

Naruto came over to me at the piano bench. "Oi, Sakura, if we're going te play a song for the dance, what song can we play?"

Sakura glanced up at Sasuke who was fingering notes on his guitar. Noticing her look, Sasuke raised an eyebrow. Sticking her tongue out at him, she thought about a song. "Hmmm…How about this?" Flipping around, she faced the piano and began to play. "You see Naruto, it's one of my favorite songs."

Nodding his head with the beat, he told her, "I really like it too."

"There are words with it too, I don't know if you'll be able to learn them or not…" Sakura looked up at Sasuke from under her bangs.

"We need a guitar and drum mostly as well as a girl and guy to sing. Wanna try it?" Naruto nodded vigorously. She gave him a few lyrics and began to play a part of it. Naruto tried to sing along but hit the wrong note, sang the wrong pitch, it was just plain _wrong._

"Idiot, it's not that hard. Gimme." Sasuke commanded, coming up behind them. Sakura was startled but gave him a minute to look over the words. "Play." He commanded again.

Sakura obliged him, and when he sang, Sakura felt her heart melt. Her fingers danced across the pearly and onyx keys, singing along in her head. When they finished the tidbit she had given him, Sakura smiled.

"Amazing. Apart from a few mistakes, that was wonderful. What do you guys think, can we do that?" Naruto was all for it and Sasuke agreed hesitantly, caught off guard after seeing Sakura smile so. _What am I thinking?_ He demanded of himself. Sakura gave Naruto the drum part and Sasuke got the guitar piece. "We only have a few days now, so learn them well." She schooled. Turning around, she helped Hinata who came to her, begging her to help her learn her piece. Sasuke watched as the pink haired girl let the other one sit down and she slowly went over the keys. _Hn._

**A/N HAHAHA…..I HOPE THIS GETS MORE INTERESTING…..I WONDER WHAT PAIR I'LL CHOOSE IN THE END…?**

**hahahahahaha**


	7. May I Dance?

**A/N I have changed my name. Sakura-chan was too generic, I needed something more original to fit me. Hehehe. Now me and **Animal.Cracker.Assassinator **Can be two of a kind…..weeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee She says while skipping around holding a sharp blade of some kind….. Watch out **

**….**

Nothing exciting happened during the next few days until the dance. People were wary of Sakura's temper, the rumors had spread about the Science experiment.

That Friday morning they had had elections for class president. When Iruka asked for any nominees, Naruto immediately jumped up only to be told to sit down. Fuming, he explained that he nominated Sakura-chan, and Hinata then, without hesitation, seconded it. A baffled Sakura had made it onto the ballet along with the only other runner, Sasuke. Certain that she was going to lose to her beloved Sasuke-kun, Sakura was amazed when Iruka called her up proclaiming her the new representative. Everyone in the class clapped for her as she stood, still baffled, and went to the front of the class.

"_SPEECH, SPEECH, SPEECH!_" The class resounded. Sakura blushed a bit.

"Ummm…Thank you for voting me your class president. I hope not to disappoint you and to make this year better for all of us." She bowed and left for her seat.

"You know," Ino called, "It'd be better if you just quit now, Forehead Girl. Sasuke is _obviously _the better choice, I don't know _how_ you got the position." She scoffed.

Sakura was beet red. Embarrassment? (I think not) "Hey, Ino-pig! You wanna try saying that again?"

The other girl smirked, "Quit. If you can't handle the heat, get out of the kitchen, right?" Some other girls giggled. _That's_ when Sakura exploded.

"Alright Ino-pig. You asked for it!" Iruka watched quietly as Sakura charged Ino. The school had a policy of letting the students fight out any argument they had as long as no one died and they didn't make too much of a mess.

Naruto and Sasuke looked on as Sakura strangled the living daylights out of Ino. With a grunt, Sasuke turned away to look out the window. Naruto on the other hand became very worried, even though he didn't care much for Ino herself, he wasn't sure what had gotten into Sakura. The only person he knew she'd strangle was him.

"Sasuke…"

"Hn."

"Why do you think Sakura's getting this mad?"

"Hn." Naruto sighed, taking it as an _I don't know._

"Never mind."

During those few days, Sakura's relationship with her friends increased with leaps and bounds. Hinata never stammered around her anymore, at least, as long as they were alone or talking to one another. And her skill with the piano improved some.

The cats didn't whine as much and become much more attached to Sakura. They pretty much became another part of her.

Sasuke, Naruto and her practiced a _lot_ after school to be prepared for the dance.

Oh, and Sakura had Naruto ask Hinata out since neither of them had a date…..and by had I mean threatened.

The night of the dance came so swiftly for all the girls, and seemed to drag for all the guys. Sakura was one of the first people to arrive to the dance. She wore a knee length, jade dress which was cut down one side. It was embroidered all around the hem with leaves and blossoms in white. She also had a white ribbon to hold her hair back, the knot underneath her hair.

She was putting the final touches on the stage when Naruto came over to her.

"Sakura-chan, you look amazing!"

"Thank you, Naruto."

He looked down, "Are you sure you don't need a date tonight?"

Looking around, Sakura asked nodding over to Hinata, "Isn't that your date over by the door in the light brown skirt and blouse?"

"Oh, you're right….Well….I guess I'll see you around Sakura." Giving her a wave and a longing glance, Naruto ran over to Hinata who blushed profusely.

"Naruto…." Sakura sighed and finished up. Other people filed in and it wasn't long before the gym was filled.

"Sakura, where should I put this?"

Turning around Sakura saw Sasuke right behind her. In one hand he held a guitar case. She smiled up to him and pointed, "Over there please, Sasuke-kun." He grunted and set the case down before lumbering away somewhere.

Other people came to her with questions of where to put instruments or if she had a date. Each time she either pointed to a certain place or politely refused. If the man became insistent enough, she would become a little less polite, as the case may be.

By the time the gym was half full, Sakura took her place on the stage. Sitting on the piano bench, she pushed the lid back and began to play a fast tune, to break the ice and get the people moving. Slowly people started to dance, but they seemed timid. It wasn't until the two cats, Keikai and Merodi, came out onto the stage yawning and began to tackle one another. The girls giggled and the boys watched as the two tumbled from one side of the stage to another. Smiling, Sakura continued playing, going from one song to the next until Kakashi motioned for her to stop. Finishing her piece, she left the stage.

Sakura picked up the two kitties and carried them outside for a breath of fresh air. Her hands seemed to hum after all that playing. Putting the cats down, she stretched her arms and cracked her knuckles. Since she had the last Music class of the day, Sakura and her band would be going last. She had a little time to herself.

A bit of light and music floated outside for Sakura to hear. A couple of the first few bands weren't bad, but there were others that really sucked. Taking a deep breath, she wandered a little ways away, into the dimness of the early autumn night.

Spinning around in crazy circles, Sakura would tap one of the kitties' noses or flick a tail. They would, in turn, try to nip her hand. As she played she became very dizzy and had to stop before she ran into something.

"May I have this dance?"

**A/N Cliffhanger! O-oh-OH! Hehehe….I might not update soon, if I don't I apologize but I have four tests….I think…. To study for so it might be a few days….Sorry. :P**


	8. Purachina

**A/N Don't worry….Just because I forgot last time doesn't mean that I suddenly own Naurto….'Cuz I don't... **

…**Poor you that your hopes have fallen.**

Spinning around in crazy circles, Sakura would tap one of the kitties' noses or flick a tail. They would, in turn, try to nip her hand. As she played she became very dizzy and had to stop before she ran into something.

"May I have this dance?"

Sakura whizzed around, startled, to find an older boy bowing to her. Music still spilled from the gym doors but she had stepped away from the light too much to see who bowed before her.

She was nervous, "Umm…I really can't….I'll have to go up soon and….uh…"

"Just one dance?" He asked. The way he said it really stuck a cord inside Sakura, and, stealing herself, she agreed.

"One."

Lifting his head, Sakura saw that he smiled. Stepping closer, she put one hand on her shoulder and the other on her waist. _Oh, dang, it's a slow song. _Gently swaying, with Sakura cussing inside her head, the mystery man and her danced. All she could discern of him was that he had long, black hair and was smiling the whole time. Not an innocent, or happy smile, but one more like a smirk. It seemed so very familiar.

After a while Sakura closed her eyes and tried to envision Sasuke in the man's place. It wasn't hard, but someone's voice broke her concentration.

"Oi, Sakura, we've gotta go on soon and---" Naruto called from the doors. The man let go of Sakura and turned away, going over to a motorcycle as black as pitch. Riding away, Sakura caught light of a black shirt…..or was it a cloak? It was too long to be a shirt but…

"OI SAKURA!"

"I'm coming, I'm coming, just wait a minute." She replied tartly. Whistling for the cats, she took both of them inside with her.

"TENTEN!" She yelled over the music, waving an arm. The other girl made her way over with another in tow. "So you asked Neji-kun out?" The other girl nodded with a smile. "Hey, while I play could you watch over these two?" When Tenten took care of her charges, Sakura made her way closer to the stage, after a wink to Neji of course.

"Fore-head Girl, think you have what it takes to beat my band?!" Ino demanded. Turning around the pink haired girl nearly gasped. Ino-Pig had such a pretty violet dress on along with light blue ribbons to accent her eyes. Sakura felt her foundation waiver and glared at the annoying girl.

"I know we can beat you."

Ino scoffed, "Oh, well I'm sure about Sasuke, but what about Naruto….Sakura, what about _you?_" It was like a slap in the face, and Sakura had no way of hitting Ino-Pig back as she went up on stage. She sighed, who was she kidding? Sing and do as well as Sasuke? They might as well've told her to do the impossible.

Sakura sat on a crate that was by the stage. Sitting in the shadows, she completely blocked out everything around her. The lights, the sound, the color, everything.

_Calm down, Sakura. You can't let Ino get to you like that. You're good and you know it, so prove it to her. Prove it to her and the audience and to Sasuke-kun. Let _everyone_ know that you've got what it takes to sing the same song as Sasuke-kun!_

With a new found resolve, Sakura found it less that impossible to meet the challenge ahead. _I have to show Sasuke-kun how good I've gotten!_

Ino was singing the song as Shikamaru played bass guitar and Chouji was behind both of them on drum. Ino was singing pretty well, but she put to much feeling into it. Sakura sighed. _I'll have to show Ino the _proper_ way to sing._

As Ino walked off the stage to a round of clapping, Sakura flicked her arm. "Just you wait, pig, just you wait." Ino scowled and walked away haughtily, nose in the air and everything.

"Hinata!" Sakura said, giving the girl a hug as she passed, "blow the roof away!" The other girl blushed and hurried up on stage, taking her seat behind the keyboard. Kiba picked up his bright red guitar as Shino placed himself behind the drumset. They began to play a song not completely unfamiliar to her. After a few measures, Sakura could think of only one song that sounded like this. _Purachina_.

**Original / Romaji Lyrics**

**English Translation**

I'm a dreamer

hisomu PAWA-

I'm a dreamer...

Hidden power...

watashi no sekai

yume to koi to fuan de dekite'ru

demo souzou wo shinai mono

kakurete'ru hazu

My world

is made of dreams, love, and worries.

But there are still things lying hidden

that I can't even imagine

sora ni mukau kiki no you ni anata wo

massugu mitsumete'ru

Facing the sky, like all the different trees,

I'm gazing right at you.

mitsuketai naa kanaetai naa

shinjiru sore dake de

koerarenai mono wa nai

utau you ni kiseki no you ni

"omoi" ga subete wo kaete yuku yo

kitto kitto

odoroku kurai

I want to find my dream... I want to make it come true...

There is nothing that I can't overcome

if I only believe.

Just like singing, just like miracles,

"feelings" can change everything!

Without a doubt... Without a doubt...

It's almost surprising!

I'm a dreamer

hisomu PAWA-

I'm a dreamer...

Hidden power...

mada minu sekai

soko de nani ga matte-ite mo

moshimo risou to chigatte mo

osore wa shinai

A world yet unseen...

No matter what awaits me there,

even if it's not the ideal,

I won't be afraid.

tori-tachi wa kaze ni nori tabi wo shite yuku

kyou kara ashita e to

The birds travel on the wind

on a journey from today to tomorrow.

tsutaetai naa sakebitai naa

kono yo ni hitotsu dake no sonzai de aru watashi

inoru you ni hoshi no you ni

chiisa na hikari dakedo itsuka wa

motto motto

tsuyoku naritai

I want to tell you... I want to shout it...

I am but one entity in this world.

But like a prayer, like a star,

even with a small light, someday,

I want to be

stronger and stronger.

genkai no nai kanousei ga koko ni aru

kono te ni

(It's gonna be your world.)

There are limitless possibilities,

right here in my grasp.

(It's gonna be your world.)

mitsuketai naa kanaetai naa

shinjiru sore dake de

koerarenai mono wa nai

utau you ni kiseki no you ni

"omoi" ga subete wo kaete yuku yo

kitto kitto

odoroku kurai

I want to find my dream... I want to make it come true...

There is nothing that I can't overcome,

if I only believe.

Just like singing, just like miracles,

"feelings" can change everything!

Without a doubt... Without a doubt...

It's almost surprising!

**(A/N: Lyrics from Anime Lyrics Dot Com. **

**This is not my or my site, it's completely random and trustable, if you want to hear the song Hinata sings, go here: ****http://profile. HA)**


	9. The Triangle of Youth

Everyone moved with the beat as Hinata sang in her lovely voice. When it was over, she was greeted by a roar of applause. Akamaru made enough noise as it was.

Lastly was Sakura, Naruto and Sasuke. The three of them went up on the stage, and Sakura felt her knees wobble a bit. She always had a bit of stage fright before a show, sometimes it was worse than others. _As long as I focus on Sasuke-kun, I should be o.k._

Standing behind the keyboard, Sakura positioned the mic as Naruto picked up the drumsticks grinning wildly. He was born to be on stage. Sasuke, too, did not seem uncomfortable up there with all the people watching.

_Alright Sakura, remember the keys, the melody, and the lyrics and all will end well._

"Pst, Sakura-chan…" Naruto called quietly. Looking over at him, he smiled broadly. "Kick butt." Grinning back she returned her attention to her instrument. When Sasuke nodded to show he was ready, Sakura and Naruto nodded back. Sasuke began the beat and after a sharp intake of breath, Sakura followed suit, singing, _Yura Yura._

**(A/N) Song Sakura picks is Yura Yura- **

**Sakura is the beginning voice and Sasuke is the one that come in later! Lyrics Courtesy of Anime Lyrics Dot Com**

**Original / Romaji Lyrics**

**English Translation**

Yura yura to yuganda sora e

Kimi no moto e tonde yuke

Konna ni mo chikaku ni kanjiteru

Futatsu no omoi

Through the wavering, distorted sky

Let them fly to you

That feel so close together

These two loves

Zutto soba ni ita kara

Aita suki ma ookisugite

Namaiki na kimi no sunao na henji

"Mata ne..." ga sabishii

You were always by my side

So the gap you made is so huge

Your cheeky response, "See ya..."

Makes me sad

Minarenai machi de naiteru nara

Soba ni inakutemo egao wa todoketai

If you're crying in an unfamiliar town

Even if I'm not by your side, I want to send you a smile

Yura yura to yuganda sora e

Kimi no moto e tonde yuke

Konna ni mo chikaku ni kanjiteru

Futatsu no omoi

Through the wavering, distorted sky

Let them fly to you

That feel so close together

These two loves

Hitorikake no sofaa

Mannaka wo toriatta ne

Itsumademo mukiatte iru tame ni

Futari wa ganbareru

We each sat in the middle

Of one sofa

We can keep trying

To keep looking at each other forever

Miageta yozora wa kumo ga harete

Yume ni mukatteru hitomi wa kawaranai

When I look up at the night sky, the clouds disappear

My eyes will keep looking towards my dream

Kirakira to kagayaku hoshi wa

Ima mo kimi wo terashiteru

Deatta hi to kawaranu sora no shita

Hitotsu no chikai

Even now, the shining, sparkling stars

Are shining on you

Under the sky that hadn't changed since the day we met

We made a single vow

Hanasu toki ni kami wo sawaru kuse ga utsutte iru

Hitorikiri de nemuru

Mune no itami sae kitto kizuna

I can see your habit of touching your hair when you talk

As I sleep alone

Even the pain in our hearts is surely a bond

Yura yura to yuganda sora e

Kimi no moto e tonde yuke

Konna ni mo chikaku ni kanjiteru

Futatsu no omoi

Through the wavering, distorted sky

Let them fly to you

That feel so close together

These two loves

Kirakira to kagayaku hoshi wa

Itsumo futari utsushiteru

Deatta hi to kawaranu sora no shita

Hitotsu no chikai

The shining, sparkling stars

Always reflect the two of us

Under the sky that hadn't changed since the day we met

We made a single vow

**A/N Before I translated this song, I picked it 'cas I liked the beat….hehe….**

During the performance, Keikai and Merodi escaped from a sidetracked Tenten and charged up onto the stage and began to tussle between the three players. Without missing a beat, Sakura, Sasuke and Naruto, as well as everyone else, regarded the two felines playing. Naruto glanced at Sakura and blushed, she looked so nice in the stage light.

When they finished with _Hitotsu no chikai,_ Everyone clapped, some people even whistled. As they left the stage, they could still hear people applauding. Kei-chan and Mero-chan followed Sakura off the stage as Kakashi reappeared 'magically.'

"And now, for the best band of last year. Give it up for the _Screws._"

Tenten gave Sakura a half salute when she passed, going up on stage. _No way. Tenten?_

Neji passed her silently, brushing by, while Lee did cartwheels all the way on stage. _And he's still wearing green tights…_ Sakura noticed…

Tenten on drums, Neji behind a lead guitar, they began. _Wait….where's Lee?_

Leaning around some people, Sakura still couldn't see Lee. _Is he even up there?_

Neji and Tenten began, Neji singing while Tenten pounded out the beat. Halfway through the song, Lee suddenly became visible to Sakura's eye, but she almost fell over.

_Is that…..is that a _triangle_ I see?_

**A/N ****http://profile. song- Yes, it is a Naruto one. :**

**Original / Romaji Lyrics**

**English Translation**

fumikomu ze akuseru kakehiki wa nai sa sou dayo

yoru wo nukeru

nejikomu sa saigo ni sashihiki zero sa sou dayo

hibi wo kezuru

Hit the gas! There's no need to finagle, oh yeah!

We'll go all through the night.

I'll complain at the end, the balance is zero, oh yeah!

We'll whittle the days away...

kokoro wo sotto hiraite gyutto hiki yosetara

todoku yo kitto tsutau yo motto sa aa

When you open your heart a little, and pull someone close to you,

Your feelings will surely reach them deeper, yeah...

iki isoide shiboritotte

motsureru ashi dakedo mae yori zutto sou tooku he

ubaitotte tsukandatte

kimi janai nara imi wa nai no sa

Hurry it up! Wring it out!

Though my legs are all tangled, they will surely take me far...

Even if I steal it and manage to grasp it,

If it isn't you, then what's the point?

dakara motto motto motto haruka kanata

So I'll go further and further away!

fumikomu ze akuseru kakehiki wa nai sa sou dayo

yoru wo nukeru

nejikomu sa saigo ni sashihiki zero sa sou dayo

hibi wo kezuru

Hit the gas! There's no need to finagle, oh yeah!

We'll go all through the night.

I'll complain at the end, the balance is zero, oh yeah!

We'll whittle the days away...

kokoro wo sotto hiraite gyutto hiki yosetara

todoku yo kitto tsutau yo motto sa aa

When you open your heart a little, and pull someone close to you,

Your feelings will surely reach them deeper, yeah...

iki isoide shiboritotte

motsureru ashi dakedo mae yori zutto sou tooku he

ubaitotte tsukandatte

kimi janai nara imi wa nai no sa

Hurry it up! Wring it out!

Though my legs are all tangled, they will surely take me far...

Even if I steal it and manage to grasp it,

If it isn't you, then what's the point?

dakara haruka kanata

So I'll go far into the distance...

itsuwaru koto ni nareta kimi no sekai wo

nuritsubusu no sa shiroku shirou

Your world will become a thing of deceit

painted all in white...

When Neji finished singing, every girl in the audience seemed to go GaGa. Naruto seemed unimpressed by their display though. When they had finished, Sakura made her way back to the stage. If everyone else was done going, it was her turn to go back up. As she passed Lee, he gave her the 'thumbs up' and _creepy_ smile. Sakura was a little unnerved over how his teeth made that ping sound every time he smiled.

Going back up on stage and taking a seat behind the paino they rolled back on, Sakura waited only for Kakashi's word. Kakashi pulled the microphone a little closer.

"Alright, for all you couples out there, and those of you single find a date, because it's now time for the slow songs. Buddy up." He walked off stage nonchalantly, leaving Sakura exposed and alone it seemed to her. _Deep breath, you've practiced this._ More confident, she started the melody with her right hand and added the left hand after a bit. From the corner of her eye she could see some couples dancing beautifully. The guys had their hands on the girls' waists as they looked eye in eye. Sakura's mind began to wander.

_I wonder what it'd be like to dance with Sasuke-kun…_Sakura began to imagine it. She had her green jade dress on and Sasuke had his fine black suite. They looked eye for eye as gentle music swayed around them. He smiled at her, and suddenly her vision dissolved. The mystery man now stood in Sasuke's place, smiling down at her. He pulled her closer and….

The song ended. Sakura carefully chose another one from the top of her head and began again. The mystery man came again when she tried to imagine Sasuke and her dancing. After the fourth time, Sakura began to feel a little odd. Shaking her head to clear the cobwebs, she focused on the music and not the daydream. _Sigh…_

**CHA! What's with that dark man infiltrating my personal thoughts!? I oughtta….**

"Sakura-chan…Psst…Sakura-chan." Naruto urged from one end of the stage. She looked over at him. "You okay? Hinata said you didn't look too good. Are you sick?" He whispered.

She shook her head, turned away and closed her eyes._ You gotta stop it, Sakura. You're making your friends worry. That's not good._

At nine they finished up with an extra sappy lovey-dovey song. As she left the stage for the last time, she looked around. Sasuke was no where to be found. _Sasuke-kun_…Sakura whined.

Sakura bumped into Naruto and Hinata as she left. "I hope you had fun, Hinata. You did really well." The other girl smiled and started to walk away. "Walk her home." Sakura ordered Naruto. As she brushed past him, she whispered into his ear something else before going on. Naruto took Hinata out grumbling on about how mean some girls were. Hinata, thinking he meant her, tried to persuade him that he didn't have to take her home.

"No, no, Hinata-chan, it's okay." He groaned. _Sakura-chan! You are SOO mean...!_

After the dance was over, Sakura helped clear up a bit before they locked it up for the weekend. Done with that, she took the two sleeping cats back to her house and laid them down to sleep. Changing into pj's, Sakura laid on her bed for a half an hour, growing more and more restless as the minutes ticked by. By 10:00 she hopped off her bed and quickly changed into something better suited for outdoors. Keikai and Merodi slowly woke up as Sakura made her way around the room hunting for her other shoe. When she found it she left her room with the cats inside, they were tired after the night they all had.

She didn't want a flashlight, it would ruin her view of the stars. Grabbing a key and a jacket on her way out, she locked the front door and left. After a quick debate with herself, she decided to go back to the park. Her feet pulled her as she craned her neck to look up at the stars above. When she almost ran into a tree, she decided to find someplace to lay down to watch the stars, it'd be safer by far.

After wandering a little and almost falling into a ditch, Sakura found a fine hill in the middle of a clearing. Alright, it was more of a lump in the center of a lot of grass, but there weren't any tall trees around to block the view, so it was nice.

Laying on her jacket, she gazed upwards into the heavens and, in losing herself, she fell asleep.


	10. Oh My

**A/N Of course, once again….I have not suddenly bought out the Naruto franchise so….rest in peace….**

He was walking around, trying to clear his mind after the dance. When he and Sakura sang, what was that he had felt? Was it just heat from all the bodies in the gym? Or something more? _No. I don't like her. She's just another stupid fangirl. _

_Speak of the devil…_

Sasuke nearly tripped over her. _Why is she here, asleep, in the middle of nowhere?_ Looking down at her, he could see nothing. As the moon moved out from behind that cloud, however, Sakura's form became more defined. Looking down on her, Sasuke felt a slight blush cover his face.

Her hair outlined her head in a halo. Her face seemed so delicate, so fragile that he thought she'd shatter in the wind that ruffled the grass. After staring at her for a while, Sasuke felt stupid and left as quickly as he could, heading home. He didn't feel like walking anymore.

Sakura woke up on Sunday morning bleary eyed in the park. She had had a dream, a mysterious person had been watching over her while she slept. Then, another man came. This man was still a boy, but he was a lot like the first man. Both had this aura around them… Sakura shook her head. _No time to be worrying about silly things like that!_

Picking up her jacket, she stood up and tried to run only to fall flat on her face.

"Owwiee…" She moaned. _My legs….they cramped up over night…_ Stretching a bit, she tried to go again, this time starting at a jog. When she got home ten minutes later, she was greeted by her two kitty friends, hungry and sleepy.

"I'm hooome…" She called. Both cats came stumbling down the stairs, nearly braining one another in the process. Sakura laughed and grabbed a quick bite before getting ready to jump into the shower. As she passed the phone, she looked down and noticed she had one missed call. _Hmm, I wonder who called me?_

Picking up the phone, Sakura looked at the caller ID. _Tenten. _Holding the phone up to her ear, she listened to the message.

_"Hey, Sakura, it's Tenten. Neji and Hinata and I were going to go to the beach later today. We wanted to know if you wanted to come. Neji said he was going to invite some other guys, so you might find a boyfriend! Hehe, well, I gotta go. OH! We're going to the beach on the North side, if you want to meet us there by about eleven, we were going to spend most of the day relaxing. You can bring_ Naruto_ if you want…."_ She hung up after stating the last part maliciously.

_That Tenten…_Sakura thought as she put the phone down. Glancing over at the clock she saw it was 8:30. _Two and a half hours…._ Running back upstairs, Sakura quickly took her shower. It would take twenty minutes by bus or an hour-ish by walking.

Putting her bathing suit on, she modeled in front of the mirror to make sure it all was good. It was pink with white stripes going across horizontally. There was a bow in the center. The bottom piece had a pink, almost see through, skirt attached.

Sakura pulled a pair of jeans and a t-shirt over her suit and grabbed a bag. After stuffing a towel inside she had just enough room for her lunch and the kitty's lunch. After packing a quick bento and packing it away, she grabbed a medium/small thermos and filled it with hot milk. Eventually it would cool down.

Going out to the shed, Sakura managed to drag her bike out. It wasn't a sport or mountain bike but more of a shopping bicycle. There was a large basket on the front to put groceries, that was were she placed the cats. On the back it had a little step for someone to stand on, she guessed. Pushing it through the dirt and grass and onto the sidewalk, she sat down and began to peddle.

"Gosh," She panted, looking down at the cats, "You guys have gained a _lot_ of weight!" Up and down hills she sped, making her way North as fast as her trained muscles would take her. The cats were nothing compared to some of the heavy loads she's had to drag along and up super steep cliff like hills.

_At least it's not raining, eh?_

After twenty five minutes of nearly consistent peddling, Sakura gasped when the ocean met her eyes. Riding down a long hill, she could see the few dunes that decorated the beach, the waves that pulled in and out, and the whole sparkle of the water. It was amazing. _How long has it been since I last went to the beach?_ She wondered as the salt tinged air rushed her as she sped down like a demon.

She nearly died like a demon too.

At the base of the hill was a long, flat stretch of road before you reached the beach. Sakura gave up on trying to regain control of the peddles as they flew in wild circles. Keeping straight, she began to wonder how she would stop…._Dang._

In the brief moment she closed her eyes, she nearly died.

"Hey brat, watch where you're going." Someone spat.

_Owww…_

"Ino, why do we have to come with you?" Shikamaru complained.

"It's not safe to be here alone. Have you heard? There's this gang up around here and I hear they're not against slaughter." Ino gave Shikamaru a grin, "So if we come across them, you can deal with the bad guys while I finish my shopping!" Skipping off, Ino starting humming a tune.

"Ah, man, what a drag. This is so troublesome."

Chouji, a little behind them munching chips, suddenly stops. "Oi, Ino, Shikamaru, you might wanna have a look at this."

"What is it, Chouji?"

"I….I think it's Sakura-san."

Both Shikamaru and Ino abruptly turned around. "WHAT!?!"

Together the three of them raced to where Chouji said he saw Sakura.

"Oh my…" Ino gasped, "It is her."

**A/N Did you know….?**

…

…

…

…

…

…

**I Dunno…. I guess I just wanted to set you up or something….hehehe…. XD**


	11. Pigs with Knives

**A/N ….. ….. ….. …..N…….N…….n…….NARUTO! How I hold no rights to you….**

"What is it, Chouji?"

"I….I think it's Sakura-san."

Both Shikamaru and Ino abruptly turned around. "WHAT!?!"

Together the three of them raced to where Chouji said he saw Sakura.

"Oh my…" Ino gasped, "It is her."

Sakura looked up, she had run into an older girl, maybe a few years, but that didn't matter when the other person held a knife to your throat and had your hair tied up in their fist. _Dammit, what have I gotten myself into?_

Keikai and Merodi lay a little ways away from Sakura, Merodi is unconscious but Keikai seems fine.

One guy, covered in layers and some ratty cloth making him mummified, approached the cats. "What are these things? Not any normal cat I know…"

"Oi, let's just kill 'em and the girl and be on our way."

Sakura wanted to struggle, she wanted to protest, but the knife at her throat made it clear that any word she said would be fatale probably. _Think, Sakura, think. Use that big forehead for once!_

One of them creeped closer to the cats, making Sakura think even harder. _I….I think I got something…_

If she miscalculated even a bit, it could mean her life.

"What a drag…" Sakura moaned.

"What was that?" The girl demanded, yanking on Sakura's hair.

"I said you look like a pig."

"_You wanna die?_" The girl seethed, yanking harder. _Just a little more…_

"It'd be better than looking at your porkish face, _PIG!_" Sakura yelled. Ino and the gang couldn't believe what was going on. What was Sakura trying to do? Die?

"Ino, we should do something…." Shikamaru whispered.

She never turned away but began shaking. "Wh-why ask me, hunh?"

"I dunno…didn't you use to be friends with her a long time ago?"

Ino stared at Sakura, captive and close to death, yet no giving in no matter the odds. _Sakura…_

Sakura's captor pulled the knife away momentarily, but only to add momentum to the strike, she knew. In that brief time that the knife wasn't against her skin, Sakura pulled her head down as fast as she could. The pain of hair coming out of her scalp was terrible, but she knew it was better than being dead, so she beared with it. The older girl didn't notice what Sakura was doing until everything else had happened.

Street dirt doesn't taste good, anybody can guess that. Now Sakura has proof that it's _nasty._ As she pulled down, the knife had cut her hair, separating Sakura from her captor. However, she instantly hit the dirt, which got into her mouth and ewww…

"S-sakura…" Ino muttered, surprised. When had Sakura grown so much? How had she changed? Ino pondered these thoughts, gazing at something and seeing nothing. The other two boys were watching as Sakura stood from the ground and assumed a 'ready' pose.

Leaning over to Shikamaru, Chouji asked, "Does Sakura know karate or something?"

"Dang, how would I know?"

They turned their attention back to Sakura, trying to figure out how they could help. Now that she wasn't in danger of getting her throat slit, it was a bit safer. However, you had to assume each of your opponents had at _least_ one blade on them. Sakura would probably think about this, Shikamaru could guess, but how much else would she think about?

Her mind was racing, It was doing cartwheels and flips along with her stomach. _No, I can't vomit, not right now…_

The whole alley way was littered with pink strands, what remained of her hair, she guessed. Putting two fingers to her lips, Sakura whistled long and hard. Mero-chan and Kei-chan both perked up to her call, and came racing over, winding around the enemy. Picking the two up, she ran a ways, trying to find a place better suited for her. Shikamaru and Chouji made to follow her, but when they noticed Ino was frozen in her spot, they stopped.

"I-ino..?" Chouji asked, poking her. She didn't respond.

Shikamaru sighed. "Aw man, how troublesome….hey, is that Sasuke?"

Chouji could've sworn Ino's ears twitched. "S-sasuke? Where?!" She jumped up.

"Oh. I lied."

Eyes burning hell, Ino made to strangle Shikamaru. It was Chouji who intervened.

"Um, Ino, about Sakura…"

The other girl didn't even respond but began to run after the four (six) of them. Whenever they lost their way, they would find a stray pink hair and begin the chase again.

They could only hope they could help.

**A/N This may be a little short….but it would've been too long if I added the next part….at least I feel it would've been too long… XD **


	12. The Chase

**A/N You know, I could put something real witty here about not owning Naruto, but I'm not up to it so too bad. **

Sakura, carry the two cats, was still able to avoid the thugs that chased her. _Dammit, I'll be late if this keeps up!_

She ran through a market, trying to avoid people, and ended up in a small woods full of thick pines and other trees not yet dead. _It'll do._

Running up and behind a particularly large pine, she shoved the cats under it's large boughs and ordered them put.

Making haste, she left them, running for a tree a whiles away. _Oh, I haven't done this in _ages.

As Sakura climbed up a sturdy tree, she grabbed a few pine cones. Already she had some stones from the market place, even a rotted apple in her mouth. All she needed was some luck and good aim. Getting a little ways up into the tree, she waited.

The three of them rushed into the wood, knives brandished.

"I have to say, I'm impressed." One of them, the mummy man, said. "Not many can live this long after they've pissed us off."

Another, perhaps not so intelligent, yelled, "Show yourself XD"

Any other girl might have been insulted by his remark, but Sakura was more than that….

**CHA! Lemme at 'em!**

Schooling herself to patience, she stealed herself and threw the pebble she had picked up. It was more of a small rock but it worked, whatever it was. Tossing it, the rock/pebble hit another, larger rock, creating a diversion. All their attention turned to where the rock had hit, and the two of them lunged. Sakura dropped from the tree as soon as she tossed the rock and raced across the clearing. Getting behind the girl, the only one who hadn't attacked the innocent rock, Sakura knocked her lights out before flirting back into the shadows.

When the two guys turned around, they noticed their other member was down for the count. Sakura smirked slightly as she climbed another good looking tree. _Stupid._

Taking the pinecones she still was holding, she had dropped a few, she threw them in a graceful arc, over the thugs heads and into some bushes and a pine tree. The mummy man wandered over, slower, while the stupid-ish guy stood waiting. Sakura jumped down from the tree and threw a pinecone at him. He glanced over at her but saw only a bit of pink running away. Without a word he followed.

_Dangit, this is taking to long. I can't keep this up for long…._ It was true, her muscles screamed for a break. After all that peddling, and then running, more running just wasn't going to happen so easily.

Stopping, Sakura spun around, pivoting on her heel and lashing out with her other foot at the same time. Her heel just grazed him on the cheek, leaving a long scratch and light bruise which would darken later. _Aw, I missed. Damn._ She cursed as her leg protested at such use. Suppressing as much pain as she could, Sakura didn't hesitate but followed up with a 'soccer' kick in the stomach. As she ran away, he was bent over wrenching his stomach's contents up.

The mummy man surprised her, leaping from the shadows and almost on top of her. At the very last second Sakura had been able to change direction, weaving inbetween the trees now. _Not for long though._

Ino and the boys had only just been able to catch up to Sakura. They stood in front of the clearing, looking at the sleeping gangster.

"Where's Sakura?" Ino inquired, worried.

"Geez, how should I know?" Shikamaru replied.

"_You're _the smart one, Shikamaru." Ino informed him.

"Shh, I think I see something, over there." Chouji said, pointing. The three of them raced off to try to find the pink haired girl.

"Dammit," Ino cursed when she fell, "Who puts a rock…." She gasped.

"Ino…That's no rock." Chouji said quietly.

In fact it was the stupid guy who Sakura had left to puke out his stomach's worth.

All three ran away when they saw a shadow in a shadow, racing somewhere else. Following the shadow, they soon came upon the mummy man who, too, was unconscious with an apple in his face. _Did Sakura do all of this?_ All three wondered.

Ino couldn't take it anymore. "S-A-K-U-R-A! Oi, Sakura! Where are you?" She called, cupping her hands around her mouth. In truth, Sakura had raced back to Kei-chan and Mero-chan as soon as she felt it was safe. All other noises were pushed aside as she made her way to her cats.

With a whistle, she called the extra spotted cats to her. As soon as the three of them were together and Sakura knew they were fine and safe…..she passed out.

"D-daa-m-it…I'm go'in ta ….b-be….." With a sigh she gratefully gave herself over to exhaustion.

When she awoke, Sakura sat up rapidly, blinking. The first thing she heard was someone's voice.

"Sakura-san, are you alright?" Turning her head, she saw Chouji sitting by her, munching on some kind of deep fried chips.

"C-chouji?"

"Yep. Shikamaru and Ino are here too." He said between bites.

"Where are they?"

"Ino went to get your bike and Shikamaru is going around collecting all the knives off the thugs."

Sakura crossed her legs, "I see."

"SAKURA!!"

"Hunh? I-ino?!" Sakura said, quiet loudly, as the crazy blonde rushed towards her on her bike. Stopping in front of the dazed girl, she hopped off.

"It's not to badly damaged, 'cept for a few scratches on one side." Looking a little more grave, she leaned in close. "Sakura, are you okay?"

"I-I think so…" Rubbing the back of her head, Sakura ran her fingers through her hair. She stopped short. _That's right, I cut my hair…._

"If I only had a pair of scissors I could fix your messy hair, Sakura…" Ino lamented.

"Oi, Ino, here." Shikamaru tossed a knife to them, a closed pocketknife. The blonde girl smiled at him and took the knife out.

"Hold still, Sakura." Sawing off the uneven ends, Ino made her hair as nice as she possibly could. "There." She said when she had finished.

Sakura turned around and gave Ino a hug. "Thanks…"

"Don't mention it." She said with a grin.

Sakura stood up. "If you'll excuse me, I'm a bit late for an appointment…If you guys keep this a secret? I-I don't want people to be afraid of me or avoid me because of a folly like this…."

Shikamaru grunted, "What a…."

"Don't worry about it, Sakura, we'll keep your secret!" Ino interrupted.

With a look of gratitude, Sakura put the cats in the basket, put her bag on and sped away on her bike.

"Hey, Ino, what are we going to do now?" Chouji inquired., then gulped. Ino's eyes sparkled maliciously.

"SHOPPING!"

"Ugh…" The two boys chorused.

**A/N Author Note Here…..**

**By the way, that's my note…**


	13. GO!

**A/N I hold no claim over Naruto….that doesn't mean I don't want him or any of the other characters though….. **

Sakura was only a few minutes late, thankfully, since the others had only just gotten there. There was Tenten, Lee and Neji along with Hinata.

Tenten waved her over and, as Sakura parked and locked her bike to a pole, said. "I invited some other people to come along. You should get along nicely. At least…I hope…" Sakura smiled at the older girl.

"S-sakura-c-chan…What happened to your hair?" Hinata asked, coming up behind Tenten.

Tenten took another look at the pink haired girl. "Yea, come to think of it, it's a lot shorter."

Sakura fiddled with the ends of her bangs, trying to think of an excuse. "Um….this? I…I just wanted a different style is all. Long hair is nice but short hair seems much more practical to me."

"Sakura-san!" Lee called a ways off. Placing the two cats down in the sand, Sakura heaved her bag on and raced over to the two boys.

When the five had finished setting their placed up, the others arrived.

First Naruto, Shino and Kiba, with Akamaru, came by way of foot. There was someone else with them too. Dragging Hinata over with them, Sakura and Tenten approached the boys.

"Naruto, did you bring who I asked you to?" Tenten inquired.

"Yep. Here he is!" The spiky haired blonde shouted. Shino and Kiba parted to reveal another, somewhat smaller, boy. Striking red hair was the first thing Sakura saw, and underneath his hair was a tattoo. The tattoo seemed to say something like 'love.' He wore loose shorts and a tan colored t-shirt with the word _sand_ printed in kanji.

"Girls," Naruto said, "This is Gaara of the Desert, he's new to this city so we decided to show him around."

Kiba continued, "And Sakura-chan, as our class president, we felt like it would be best that you show him around." Naruto now stood off to the side, crying and sniffling. Akamaru sniffed him, worried. Hinata, too, was worried about the boy.

Sakura twitched. _So I was set up….yes, totally set up…._

**CHA! AFTER ALL THAT, THIS IS WHAT I GET?!**

Despite her inner turmoil, Sakura continued to smile on the outside.

_Don't worry, it can't be that bad…._

_But he looks kinda scary!_

It was true. The way he bore down on her with his merciless eyes, not just her but everybody….

"W-well then, Gaara-kun, would you like to come over with us?" Sakura asked politely. With a shrug he followed the three girls back.

Hinata stood by Sakura, whose back was turned away from everyone else so she could regain her composure. "S-sakura-chan…"

"Don't worry Hinata, I'll be fine." She reassured. _I hope. _ "Hinata, I'll race you!" Sakura challenged.

"'kay!" Both girls stripped off their outer clothes and raced for the water, going as fast as they could.

The guys watched as pink and black heads bobbed in the water, speeding away from them.

"GO SAKURA-CHAN!" Naruto shouted at the top of his lungs.

"Go Sakura-san! Use that spring time of youth." Lee, just as loud, yelled.

"Oi, Hinata, Beat her! C'mon!" Kiba screamed after the girl. Akamaru barked loud enough for three people. Shino and Neji justed stood in the back round watching the scene unfold.

"**GO!**"

Everyone else stopped yelling and turned to look at Tenten who was going ecstatic.

"T-tenten…?" Neji whispered, somewhat shocked.

"Oi, what's with all this noise?"

Turning completely around, an awkward silence descends. Tenten stops shouting. _Damn, what's he doing here?_

Sakura laughed, trying her best not to swallow water. "You beat me, Hinata."

The shy girl blushed a bit, "W-we should head back…"

"Umm….Hinata…."

"Yes?"

Sakura glanced at the beach, as if her friends could hear them. "What do you think about Gaara?"

With a shudder, Hinata, too, gazed over at Naruto and the others. "He…he's scary. I feel awkward just being around him…." She submersed herself in water for a second before heading back to the sandy beach.

"…awkward…" Sakura mumbled and followed her friend. As Sakura propelled herself through the water, her legs began to cramp up. _I…I forgot….All that cycling and running….I can't go swimming so long and hard after something….like that…_

Sakura began to flounder in the water when she was ¾ the way to shore. She couldn't hold back the pain anymore and her legs just completely gave. Everyone on the beach turned to look at Sakura, flailing. Hinata had just gotten out of the water and turned around when she saw everyone else turn. Black streaked by them and dived into the water.

Sakura screamed.

**A/N For those of you wondering how I can update so very quickly, I'll tell you.**

**I HAVE NO LIFE.**

**But now that Softball has started, I have a little bit more of a life so the updates will be later in the evening and sometimes I might forget because I'm exhausted.**

**For those of you reading this a long time from now, the date being 2-27-08, this doesn't really matter to you so don't worry about it. XD**

_**This has been…..**_

…_**..Assassinator Bunny.**_


	14. Puppet Dancer

**A/N I do not own Naruto.**

**How I dream though…**

**Sleepeeeeeeee…….ZZZzzzZZZzzzzzzzzz….Z.**

Sakura screamed…or at least she tried to. The problem was that when she opened her mouth, water flooded in. Her arms were going like crazy trying to keep her body above the water level. However, her arms just weren't enough to keep her afloat and she began to sink. The last thing she saw before the waves engulfed her was a giant black cat coming towards her.

_A…..a black….c-cat?_

**CHA! there's no way I can die here! Sasuke-kun hasn't even kissed me yet!**

The cat like thing dove under water after a sinking Sakura. Holding onto her tightly, it pulled her up and over to the shore. Water dripped from it constantly as the two of them flopped onto the beach.

Naruto rushed over. "S-sakura-chan…Are you alright?"

She could barely hear him. All noise seemed to whisper inside her dark skull, even Naruto's usually loud voice.

"I-I think she needs mouth-to-mouth." Naruto stammered. His face flushed as he bent over Sakura. Those words, however, seemed to arouse something inside of her.

**Ha! Naruto, kiss me? Yeah, right. I'd rather die! CHA!**

With that thought and conviction, Sakura lashed out with her fist. The blonde flew three feet backwards, almost hitting Tenten and Neji.

"O-ow, Sakura-chan. What'd you do that for?"

"N-A-R-U-T-O! There's no way in hell that I'll let you even _touch_ me, ya got that?!" She shouted. Everyone smiled, smirked, or giggled, as was their nature.

"Hn."

_Sasuke-kun!_

"S-s-sakura-chan…." Naruto continued to whine. The pink haired girl was getting really ticked.

"Naruto….go….away…" She said very quietly, she didn't move her gaze from the sand, trying to calm herself down. As fast as he could, Naruto tried to escape only to trip and fall on top of Hinata, who, in turn, fainted beet red.

Glancing to her side, Sakura saw her savior, the black cat. It slowly stood up, and towered over her. Still dripping, the cat pulled back it's face to reveal a man. _S-so it was a guy….who saved me….a guy wearing a black suite and a hood with pointed ears…?_

Sakura stood up too. Turning to the black cat-man, she smiled. "Thank you, sir, for saving me."

He turned towards her, running a hand through his messy light brown hair. "Don't worry about it."

The guy probably didn't mean it, but those four words brought back the memory of what had passed only many, many minutes ago. The three thugs…..Sakura turned around and walked over to her towel, hugging herself to surpress the worst of the shaking.

_Why does it bother me now? Why, after all has happened, do I shake and feel like crying? Why am I scared after all had passed??_

Flopping down on her towel, she turned on her side and curled up a bit. Merodi and Keikai woke up and move to snuggle closer with Sakura. A few tears escaped her jade green eyes as she napped.

Sakura was woken up by a click and a clank. Opening her eyes, she was surprised to see a small puppet dancing before her eyes. The puppet itself was simple, a wooden person covered by a tattered gray cloak that hung over it's head. Following the strings up, she saw the black cat-man's face. Sakura sat up abruptly.

He smiled. "His name's Crow. He's one of my favorite puppets."

"P-puppets?" Sakura inquired, wiping the traces of tears off her cheeks.

"Yea, I like to play with puppets. Oh, by the way, my names…"

"Hey, Kankuro, c'ere a second." Someone called.

Kankuro turned his head around to call back, "Give me a minute, Temari." He smiled again at the girl who gazed solemnly at the doll. "Are you better?"

Startled by the question, she looked up and smiled weakly. "Thanks….but why?"

"Oh, I just can't stand to see a cute girl cry, it tears my poor heart."

"N-no….why'd you save me?"

His tone was that of a more serious nature. "If someone needs help, it's customary to give what you can." Standing up, he went over to Gaara who stood with Naruto and the other guys.

Hinata came up behind her and knelt down. "Sakura-chan, I'm sorry…."

Sakura smiled kindly, had she even stopped smiling? "Hinata, it's not your fault what happened out there. It was totally me and my forgetfulness. Next time, however," She said, adopting a more somber tone. "Next time, Hinata, I won't lose to you." However, after a few moments passed, both girls fell over laughing.

Together they got up and ran over to the others, Sakura clearly feeling much better.

"Let's play beach volleyball!" Tenten suggested. Almost everyone was for it, except Gaara, Sasuke and Neji who had to be goaded into coming. As Tenten inflated a ball, her cheeks burning red, Sakura noticed there was another member added to their little group.

"Hinata, who's the blonde with the four pig-tails?"

The other girl looked at who she pointed to, "Oh, that's Temari, Gaara-san's sister. She's a year older than us, and that cat-man, the guy that saved you, is two years older than us. They both came by motorcycle apparently." Sakura nodded, and the two of them went to join the group in playing volleyball.

It was Tenten, Hinata, Temari, and Sakura against Sasuke, Naruto, Gaara and Kiba. Shino, Lee, Neji, and Kankuro made the third team, but they were sitting out this round.

"Oi, Girls, you ready?" Kiba asked.

"Bring it!" Tenten and Sakura challenged.

**A/N Sorry about not updating yesterday…..I was sleepy after practice…hehehe…**

**Anyways….This is a bad place to stop but if I didn't end here then I'd have a nearly ten paged chapter…..so I shortened it.**

**All THINGS IN MODERATION…..OR SOMETHING LIKE THAT, YEAH.**


	15. Mr Icy

**A/N If I owned Naruto then you would have no life.**

**We'd be kin.**

**And I'd be happy. To have you as kin.**

"Let's play beach volleyball!" Tenten suggested. Almost everyone was for it, except Gaara, Sasuke and Neji who had to be goaded into coming. As Tenten inflated a ball, her cheeks burning red, Sakura noticed there was another member added to their little group.

"Hinata, who's the blonde with the four pig-tails?"

The other girl looked at who she pointed to, "Oh, that's Temari, Gaara-san's sister. She's a year older than us, and that cat-man, the guy that saved you, is two years older than us. They both came by motorcycle apparently." Sakura nodded, and the two of them went to join the group in playing volleyball.

It was Tenten, Hinata, Temari, and Sakura against Sasuke, Naruto, Gaara and Kiba. Shino, Lee, Neji, and Kankuro made the third team, but they were sitting out this round.

"Oi, Girls, you ready?" Kiba asked.

"Bring it!" Tenten and Sakura challenged.

Kiba served the ball and the game began.

In the end, the girls dominated the field. Mostly because Naruto and Kiba kept running into each other and arguing while they should have been concentrating and Gaara seemed indifferent either way. They almost lost to the other boys, Shino, Neji, Lee and Kankuro, but Lee kept hitting the ball to hard, sending to flying out of bounds. That alone gave the girls a lot of points and chances to get even more points.

The main reason they won, however, was because all the girls were able to cooperate and they knew when to follow and when to lead.

After the match, everyone decided it was time to eat. Going back to her pack, Sakura took out the milk, which had cooled enough, and her bento. All the others sat in a ring, so when Sakura joined, she sat between Gaara and Naruto.

Sakura whistled for the kitties, and watched as the two fur bundles came racing over to her, spotted coats gleaming in the midday sun, short tails wagging, ready for food.

Gaara looked at the cats curiously. "What kind of cat is _that_?"

"I dunno," She replied, feeding Kei-chan first. "Maybe a cross breed….I just found them one day…." Her voice trailed off. Switching cats, she fed Mero-chan.

"Oi, Sakura-chan," Naruto started, "What did you name them?"

She smiled softly, "This is Mero-chan, Merodi. The other one, with more spots, that's Keikai, or Kei-chan. In Japanese their name's would be _Melody._"

"That's so poetic," Kiba commented, on Naruto's other side. "Me, I think a name's good if it's more powerful and tough, right Akamaru?"

Sakura glanced over at him, around Naruto's bulk. "You would, Kiba."

The blonde inbetween laughed. "She got you there."

After that, the entire atmosphere seemed to lighten a bit.

It was then Temari proposed an idea.

"Since my brothers and I don't know you very well….Why don't we play a little game?" Everyone looked at her expectantly. "How 'bout some _truth or dare_?"

The group looked at each other, and all the heads bobbed in a yes. (Except for the trio of indifference) "Who'll start?" Someone asked.

Naruto jumped up. "ME! ME!"

"Alright, Naruto, but calm down." Tenten ordered.

Giggling, the boy looked over at Sakura.

"Sakura, truth or dare?" She seemed startled.

"Uh….dare."

It seemed like he couldn't stop giggling. "Alright…..Sakura….I dare you to….give me a kiss."

Sakura bowed her head, trying not to kill him. "Okay…" Hinata watched intently, as did Tenten. In truth, everyone watched closely but those two the hardest. Hinata because she like Naruto and Tenten since she knew who Sakura was crushing on.

The two stood up, Naruto puckered his lips. Clenching her fist, Sakura punched Naruto good and hard in the chest. He went flying a few yards back. She was twitching, arm outstretched, seething.

"NEVER, NARUTO, NEVER."

"S-sakura-chan…..what was that about?" The boy whined.

"Yea," Temari said, "He said he wanted a kiss, not a punch."

Sakura sat back down. "He didn't say what to kiss him with…." All the girls laughed, and Sakura looked for her next target.

"Neji….Truth or dare?"

"Dare."

_Wow….mister ice cube._ "'Kay, I dare you to….give Tenten a kiss on the cheek…._with your lips._"

With a sigh, Mr. Ice Cube walked over to Tenten and placed a gentle kiss on her cheek. Tenten immediately turned red and looked at the sand to try to hide it. Neji walked back to his seat.

"Sasuke, truth or dare?"

_I won't get caught in that trap. _"Truth."

Neji smiled. It sent shivers down Sakura's spine. "Why are you so cold?"

"I could ask you the same thing." Neji grunted. "Ah….fine. Probably because of my brother." That's all he'd say.

"Hinata, Truth or dare?"

The girl blushed and looked down. "Dare."

"Fine. I dare you to…." He paused a moment to think. "race Sakura-chan again."

The two girls mentioned looked up at him. "WHAT?!"

"Do you have a problem with that?"

Sakura was uncomfortable. "YES! Last time I nearly drowned!"

Retaining his cool, Sasuke looked over at her. "Why's that?"

"I don't have to tell _you._" She spat. Although he didn't let it show on his features, Sasuke was a little hurt that she wouldn't tell him. With a shrug, he let it go. "Your turn, Hinata."

"Umm…umm…Kankuro-san, truth or dare?"

He glanced over at the girl. "Truth."

"W-why do you c-carry around a….a puppet?"

A smile appeared on his lips. "It's what I do, what I enjoy doing. Playing with puppets, manipulating things."

Sakura looked at him, she tried to see what was underneath that smile. _The…the way he says that….it's _really_ creepy…_

Gaara noticed Sakura's look of intensity directed to her brother.

"You won't be able to figure much out about him….he always has a mask on." He grunted. The girl looked over at him with one pink eyebrow raised.

"I see…" She sat back. _He makes me feel soooooooo weird!_

The game continued on for a few more rounds. After a while everyone got a little bored, so a different game was suggested.

"FREEZE TAG!"

**A/N I am glad, however, that I don't have you as a brother or sister. I'd hate you. **

**And I'd be sad.**


	16. The Gaara Factor

**A/N I felt like adding another chapter today since the last one was…. **

**Anywho….I hope you like it….I've been trying real hard not to make then OOC or anything like that.**

…

**It's not ease.**

Around five, everyone decided to go back. It was getting late and no one wanted to be stuck outside in the dark. Picking up the sleeping kittens, she put them in the basket and slipped her bag over her shoulder. Unlocking her bike, she pushed off a bit and began peddling towards the retreating forms of Naruto and the guys.

When she caught up, she dismounted and walked next to the guys. Shino and Kiba were deep in discussion about something Sakura couldn't hear. Gaara and Naruto and Sakura walked side by side on the walkway, a dead silence hanging over them.

"Hey Sakura-chan." Naruto began.

"Hmm?" She muttered, distracted.

"How'd you get those marks on your bike?"

Looking down, she saw the scrapes that had happened this morning. "O-oh…I…fell."

Hands behind his head, he nodded. Suddenly the dead silence dropped back again and Sakura began to sweat. _This is so scary._

A few minutes of quiet walking, Sakura passed the place where she had fallen. In the shadows of the alley she thought she saw something move, and lost her footing. With a soft _thump_, Sakura fell on her rear end, dazed and shaking.

Kiba and Shino missed this as they walked farther ahead. Naruto, however, stopped immediately and turned to her.

"Sakura-chan, what's wrong?" When she didn't respond, he became more worried. "Sakura-chan?"

Shaking herself, she returned to the present time. "I-I'm sorry, Naruto. This is….this is where I….fell…" Standing up and brushing herself off, she hopped on her bike. "I'm sorry, Naruto, but I should be getting back soon. The cats'll need feeding soon and…"

"Sakura-chan, are you sure you're alright?" Naruto asked, even more worried. _Something seems to have really shaken her._

She didn't seem to hear, however, or was ignoring him as she pushed herself up the hill, still shaking slightly.

_Stupid alarm!_ Sakura cursed her alarm with every bad word she knew as she sat up. Turning it off, she dressed herself, still rubbing sleep from her eyes. Looking down at the sleeping forms of Merodi and Keikai, Sakura noticed that they had grown a bit in the week that she had them. _Are they really house cats? Maybe baby tigers…or leopards…with all the spots……_

Sakura pondered over what they were as she made her lunch and breakfast. "Thank you for the meal." She dug into her food happily. When she had finished she warmed some milk and went upstairs to nurse the cats. When she finished, they were wide awake and peppy as ever. Cleaning up her mess downstairs, Sakura locked up the house and went on her way to school.

Humming a tune and thinking about Sasuke, she didn't noticed when Naruto tried to sneak up on her. Kei-chan and Mero-chan did and began to growl at him. Naruto immediately back away, afraid of the little tykes.

"H-hey Sakura-chan!" Naruto greeted, a ways away.

Waking up from her reverie, Sakura saw Naruto and Gaara walking together. She shivered a bit. "Hi."

Gaara just stared at her with lifeless eyes. Giving him a shaky smile, Sakura fell in step with them.

"Gaara-san, where are your brother and sister?" She asked.

"They ride to school." He grunted.

Sakura's eyes sparkled. "Really? In what?"

"They go by motorcycle."

"R-really now…" Her head dropped and she sighed. There was going to be another ice cube at school. That made three.

The rest of the walk was a quiet one, the three of them simply picking up their feet.

"Hey." Sakura said. "Where's Sasuke-kun?"

Naruto looked around, realizing something was missing. "Oh. Dunno." With another sigh and a wave, Sakura went to her locker.

In homeroom, Gaara sat next to her. When she moved between classes he followed her. She knew it was only because she had to show him around, but she went between pissed and scared as the day progressed. The only peace she could find was at lunch with Hinata and now Tenten, and in Music.

Sitting at the keyboard, since Hinata was at the piano, Sakura put the headphones on and began to play. She was able to lose herself in the music, all other sounds seemed to fade away. Bobbing her head with the beat, Sakura played. As she did, her mind went back to the conversation the three girls had had at lunch.

"Peace and quiet at last!" Sakura exclaimed, stretching her hands high above her head.

"What, is class that bad?" Tenten asked.

Glaring at the older girl, Sakura replied. "No, class is fine. It's who I have class with."

Tenten laughed. "Oh, you mean _Gaara_?"

"YES! He follows me everywhere, it's like he is stuck to my side. I know I'm supposed to show him around but the way he tails me…._It's so damn aggravating!_"

"Hush, hush, Sakura. Someone might hear you." Hinata cautioned.

"Hinata, don't worry. I gave Gaara to Naruto to deal with. _They_ seem to get along."

"Geez, Sakura, is it really hard to get along with him?"

"Yeah. He's so cold it makes me _shiver._ If he could smile once in a while…..or at least really look at a person….then he wouldn't be that hard of a person to warm up to." Sakura glared at Tenten again. "It's all because of you this happened."

They continued the conversation with Tenten apologizing. Eventually the topic changed, and her thoughts drifted away.

_Gaara…..who was he? What had made him cold? Is there…Dammit….is there any way I can thaw that Ice Cube?!_

Sakura opened her eyes as the bell rang and fell backwards in surprise. A grinning Naruto stood before her, inches away from her face. Taking deep breathes, Sakura tried to surpress her rage.

Putting the headphones back on the keyboard, she gritted her teeth. "Naruto….what was that?"

Still grinning, he said. "Just wanted to tell you it's time to go home."

"Thank you for your concern, Naruto, but I plan on staying over a bit."

"Again?!"

Sakura glared at him and turned away.

"Sakura-chan, why do you always stay after school. Why not go home a play?"

"Do I need a reason?" She asked him, teeth grinding.

Noticing her held back anger, he backed off. "I-I guess not. N-never mind Sakura-chan."

Giving him a half smile, she backed away from the keyboard and walked over to the piano. Naruto left her alone, Gaara stood in the middle of the class. The pink haired girl looked at him and smiled fully.

"Gaara-san, you can go home with Naruto, I might be here a while." The red haired boy looked at her, and nodded before leaving her alone. _S-so quiet._

When Gaara opened the door, he saw Naruto to one side, sitting on the floor. Going over, he sat down next to him.

Naruto popped one eye open to look at the red haired Ice Cube. "What'cha doing here, Gaara?"

Gaara looked at him, impassive. "Sakura-san told me to go home with you. But what are you doing?"

The blonde shushed him, "Shh. We've gotta be quiet otherwise Sakura-chan'll hear us."

The other cocked his head. "So?"

Naruto sighed, "Sakura-chan doesn't tend to like it when people are listening to her, that's why she never plays when people are around, she's sort of afraid. At the dance, she was sweating a bit while we preformed…..ah well…."

Gaara narrowed his lightless eyes, "You have a band?"  
"Yeah, sensei assigned me, Sakura-chan and Sasuke in a group. Hey! I know, you can join our band, Gaara."

He thought about it. "But Sakura-san hates me."

"Naw. She's just afraid of you. Most people are. Still, I think you should join! Can you play an instrument?"

It took Gaara a moment to register all of that. _Scared._ That word echoed inside his head. "I……I play bass guitar."

Naruto smiled. "GREAT! We don't have one of those!" Forgetting himself, he screamed. The music immediately stopped and the door was shoved open.

"Naruto, I don't mind you waiting out here every afternoon, but don't start yelling!" She scolded. "I'm having a _really_ bad day, so just go away, for your own safety."

Laughing nervously, Naruto stood up and backed away before sprinting off. _That idiot._

Gaara stood too, but didn't run anywhere. He looked over at Sakura, who looked back. "Gaara-san, if you hurry, you'll be able to catch up with Naruto."

Without a word, the red head turned around and followed Naruto away. Sakura sighed and went back in, but after five minutes of staring at the piano she gave up and left too. With a whistle to Keikai and Merodi, the three of them headed home.

**A/N FYI I don't own Naruto.**

**But I do own a computer which allows me to write more about Naruto and post it for you to read in your spare time and eventually go crazy because you're reading it.**

…

**Sucks for you.**

…

**XD**


	17. Deep DEEP Down

**A/N Please excuse and OOC-ness you may find here, Gaara, Neji, Shikamaru and Sasuke are the four hardest people to write for I **_**swear.**_** Anyways….Since I don't own Naruto I have to tell you that…(That I don't own the blonde kid…)**

"Hey little bro, how was school?"

"Kankuro, do you really need to ask? You saw him, glued to her side all the time." Temari interjected. Gaara merely stood there, arms crossed over his chest.

"So, how'd it go? Get a new girlfriend on the first day at your new school?"

"Hmph."

"Gaara?" Temari asked, concerned. "Are you alright?"

"She thinks I'm scary."

Both older siblings looked at one another. "Ummm Gaara…" Kankuro began.

"Anyone would think that with the way you act. Unless they get to know you better, unless you let them, they won't be able to see the Gaara I do. A sweet, caring person." Temari said completely serious. Kankuro tried to hold back a laugh.

"Gaara?! Sweet?"

The blonde got angry, "Somewhere deep down…."

"R-really deep d-down…" He stuttered between laughing fits.

Mumbling something incoherent, Gaara left the two arguing siblings and went up to his room. _Deep DEEP down maybe._

The rest of the week passed uneventful. Nothing special happened, no one died or came or left. For a while Sakura thought it would stay that quiet. Of course it didn't.

And it's all because of Naruto….

"NARUTO! I can't believe you did this! Now I'm here on my Saturday cleaning up the supply closet _you_ messed up. AND the rest of the school for the next few hours!" Sakura seethed.

"Y-you don't have to get so mad Sakura-chan. I mean…you did lock me in there."

The pink haired girl glared at him under her bangs. "I have every right to be furious at you right now you _idiot!_" She returned her attention to scrubbing the floor with the old gigantic brush she had been given, muttering curses directed towards Naruto.

He began to sweat furiously.

After an hour, the two had finished cleaning up that hallway and were moving on to the next corridor when they heard something outside. Sakura and Naruto ran to a near by window and peeked outside. Both of them gasped.

_What the…?! _Sakura demanded inside her head. Looking around, she knew that she'd be too late it she tried to get there by running down the stairs, since they were on the second floor. Gathering herself, Sakura climbed out the window and jumped over to a pole close by. Naruto stared with his mouth agape as Sakura leapt from the window. Putting his head outside and glancing around, he saw her sliding down the pole by the window. She was almost to the ground by now. Frantic Naruto tried to figure out what he could do. In the end he decided to follow Sakura down the pipe.

Sprinting for all her life's worth, Sakura ran right into a fight. Someone was in the middle, she could tell because all the thugs were ringed around him. Luckily no one noticed Sakura as she ran around the bend. She had to help that person….but how?

Keikai and Merodi came walking down the other way. Sakura watched as the two cats waddled right inbetweent the fight, lazily swinging their stubbing tails and flicking their tuffed ears with little interest. Everyone stopped to stare at the two cats as they came walking through, and Sakura felt like time had ultimately halted, even if only for a brief moment.

She seized the moment with both her hands and went for it. Or she was about to…..

"Oi! S-" Naruto began, but Sakura quickly shoved a hand into his face and motioned for him to be quiet.

"You idiot, we could get killed!"

Mumbling something, Naruto took a peek. "Whoa," he said, "They've got him surrounded!"

Sakura twitched. "Yeah, Naruto, and we're going to help, 'kay?"

He nodded vigorously.

Since her time was up and the cats had arrived over, Sakura had to form a new plan. "Alright, this is what happens."

**A/N This is amazing….**

**Yep…Totally…**

**C'mon! TELL ME WHAT'S AMAZING! I WANNA KNOW!**

**I wish I knew what was amazing… T.T**


	18. Pink BandAids

**A/N I hold no claim for Naruto, but can I touch it at least?**

Sakura walked out into the open to where the thugs were gathered. Bumping into one, she staggered back a bit.

"I-I'm terribly sorry…."

The thug turned around and glared at her. Sakura started to wander away, but he grabbed her arm.

"Just where do you think you're going?"

Looking up at him, Sakura faked tears in her eyes and tried helplessly to wrench her arm out of his grip. **CHA! Leggo of me you!**

Sobbing loudly, she tried again to get away, with no avail. _Keep going a little long, Sakura, you can do it._ She prompted.

More guys began to turn around and their attention was diverted. Judging the appropriate time, Sakura punched the man who's hand held her's in the nose and 'clumsily' made an escape, running slowly. It was more like jogging.

About half of the thugs, six or seven, decided to follow the pink haired maiden. Going back into the small woods, Sakura gave them enough time to catch up before disappearing from sight.

From a tree dropped a yellow haired monkey. Lashing out with hand and foot, Naruto knocked out every one. Finished, he faced Sakura and together they raced back to the main group.

Sakura stopped before they turned around the corner and stalled Naruto as well.

"Wait you idiot." She ordered before letting air a ear piercing scream. A few more thugs, out of curiousity, left their friends to see what was happening. As they rounded the bend, soundlessly Naruto and Sakura would knock them out. There were only four guys left around their quarry. Forgetting about their target, the rest of them went to see what was keeping their friends. They received the same treatment that their other members got when they turned the corner though.

All finished, the two of them left all the bodies to go see if the victim was all right. Naruto stopped dead in his tracks as Sakura rushed forward.

"GAARA!"

------

Running over to his side, Sakura noticed he had some bruises and a shallow cut or two, but nothing more. When she tried to help him he simply pushed her away, wobbling on his legs as he did.

Her pink eyebrows knit together. Going back inside, she left Naruto and Gaara alone.

"G-gaara….what happened?"

The red head looked up at the idiot with blank, emotionless eyes. "They jumped me."

Naruto rolled his eyes, "I can see that. But WHY?"

The other shrugged, "Dunno."

Exasperated, Naruto was about to interrogate more when Sakura reappeared.

"Gaara, stand still." She ordered as she tried to apply oil to his cuts.

Still trying to push her away, he complained about not needing anything.

Sakura glared at him and then looked over at Naruto. "Stop doing nothing and help me. Hold him." With a 'yes, sir,' Naruto hopped to it.

With Gaara restrained, it was much easier to apply the oils and put band-aids on his scrapes.

"Did they have to be pink?" Gaara grumbled.

Sakura smiled brightly. "Yup. That's the only color left." Leaving the two of them, Sakura returned the kit to the closet in the nurse's office.

"See ya later, Naruto."

With a wave, the blonde boy saw the new kid off.

"Naruto! Hurry up, we've got to finish cleaning!" Sakura called leaning out a window. Staring at Gaara walking away, hands in pocket, Sakura wondered just what had brought him up here.

Walking home, Naruto and Sakura both were quiet.

"Naruto, you don't have to take me home, you know." Sakura said, looking up into the blue sky. It was only two but Sakura was too tired to do anything much.

The goof ball laughed, "I guess so, but what if some thugs try to jump you like they did Gaara?"

Looking over at him, Sakura proclaimed, "I'm a big girl, I hope you understand."

He just continued laughing, his hands behind his head. _Naruto….you idiot._

"Well, we're here." Taking a few steps towards home, Sakura smiled and gave a small wave before disappearing.

Waving back, Naruto felt a bit disappointed. He had hoped she would give him a kiss….or something. Turning away, he made his way for home.

"Oh, Naruto!" Sakura called, stepping back out.

Said boy's ears perked up. "Yeah?"

"Could you come 'ere for a second?"

Going back, Naruto stood facing Sakura face to face with Merodi and Keikai tussling around them.

"Would you like to do something?"

His face brightened. "Y-yeah! Really?" Sakura nodded and Naruto jumped up, excited.

"Meet me in front of the candy shop in an hour, 'kay?" With a smile, Sakura returned inside again, leaving the kitties outside.

Naruto raced home to change.

**A/N This will now go to every other day or so I hope because my schedule is wacky….that's a funny word, schedule. Say it with me….**

**Sche-**

**D-u-u-**

**Le-e**

**Schedule!**

**Oh! I have a poll for who should get Sakura in the end. Vote so I can decide. **_**If someone's not on there then deal with it. I have all the choices I want there so TOO BAD! **_**Have a good day.**


	19. What is Luck?

**A/N hehehhe….Vote on the Poll if you haven't already…please….it helps more than you think….(If I actually look at the results well….that's another story)**

**WEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEeeeeeeEEEEEEEeee….**

**I No Own Naruto. Tant Pis.**

Standing in front of the shop waiting, Sakura began to wonder if it had been a bad decision. Naruto had seemed so troubled that she had felt the urge to help. _Well Sakura, it's too late for regrets. Look, here he comes._

"Oi, Sakura-chan! Were you waiting long?"

She shook her head. "Nope."

Slowing down, he wove around some little children still out. Sakura watched them run away, and out of sight. _Cute._

"Ready, Naruto?"

"Let's go!"

_C'mon Sakura. Like I've said, it's WAY too late for regrets. _

The two of them walked along quietly, going no where in particular. Sakura idly brushed her skirt, trying to think of a way to start a conversation. Naruto was being unbelievably quiet as they wandered. _Is something wrong with him….or is it me?_

When Sakura was about to ask him, someone ran into her.

"S-sorry…" Sakura apologized. Another girl was opposite her, fallen on her rear as well. Giving her a hand, she helped her back onto her rollerblades. Dusting her jeans off, the redhead girl smiled and waved before skating off, turning a corner and out of sight.

"What an odd girl…" Naruto began.

"You're one to talk, Naruto."

Chuckling, he agreed.

Continuing on their way, it seemed easier to talk now, like that odd girl had helped ease things a bit. When they noticed they had walked around the same shops twice already, Sakura took Naruto somewhere else.

"Hey, Sakura-chan….Where are you taking me?"

She smiled warmly and cocked her head. "It's-A-Secret."

Groaning, the blonde followed her deep into the park. They left children and toys behind them as they strolled down an old forgotten path. Emerging from the many trees, the both of them came into brilliant afternoon sunshine.

"S-sakura-chan….it's….AMAZING!" He yelled spinning around with his arms wide.

"Isn't it?" She asked, "I found it long ago, back when I was small. After a while I forgot about it…..until now when I found it again." Sakura sighed. "This is Haven. This place, that's what I named it."

Naruto stopped spinning and simply fell down into the lush grass that grew everywhere. "Why?"

"Hmmm….?" Not paying attention, Sakura had missed something.

"Why? Why call it Haven?"

Stepping over to the small stream, Sakura sat on the edge of a particularly large rock. "Hummmm….I guess…..because here you can forget about your worries. Here material things don't matter as much. This place….This was my Haven when I was all alone. This is the place where dreams come to rest, and happiness thrives. Sorrow flees and everything….everything's alright." Tears came to Sakura's eyes, but she banished them. _I will not cry. Not now._

"And Naruto…."

"Yeah?"

"I want to share this with you…." She smiled broadly. "I want all my friends to see this place."

Jumping down beside her, Naruto smiled too. Both friends sat side by side on the rock, smiling their little heads off in their Haven. _Lucky us._

Sakura was about to move when suddenly the rock broke loose of it's bedding and crashed into the stream below. Both Sakura and Naruto were soaked to the bone by the chilling waters.

They glanced at each other…..and smiled.

**CHA! Maybe not so lucky after all…eh?**

Pressing the message button on her phone, Sakura listened to the missed calls as she heated the cat's dinner up. She had changed their diet accordingly as they had grown, a lot. The two of them couldn't fit in their bed anymore, but instead slept on Sakura's. Somehow between the two of them, they took up half the bed.

_Sakura? It's Ino. I wanted to invite you to a birthday party I'm having tomorrow. I know it's really late and all….but I wanted to invite you and just haven't had the chance…..WHAT AM I SAYING! if you want….BILLBOARD BROW!_ Click

_Whoa_, Sakura thought, _I seriously think she's Bipolar or something…._ Sakura smiled and went upstairs. _I'll have to wear something that's a cross between being formal and casual, since I don't know what kind of party it'll be…_

As her thoughts raced around, she nearly burned the milk. _Smooth, Sakura…smooth._

After feeding the cats and finishing up her homework, Sakura went outside for a little weeding before bed. Pulling gloves over her hands, Sakura dug at the pests with all her might. _Haha! Die inferior beings! HAHA!_

It took her a while to notice the sun had set on her and she couldn't tell the difference from plants and weeds. "Time to go in," she told herself quietly. Cleaning up the mess she had left behind, of pulled weeds and dirt clumps, she returned inside and locked up. Eating a small meal before going to sleep, Sakura felt extremely sleepy.

The instant her head touched the pillow she fell asleep.

**A/N Tant Pis is French for too bad, your luck…etc. .**

**I**

**I**

**I**

**V That equals eight…or an arrow….hmmm….interesting…. O.o**


	20. Burn, Baby, Burn

**A/N This is fun. I don't **_**own**_** Naruto… **TT.TT

"DAMMIT!" Sakura raged, sitting in bed miserable. "AW! I can't be sick, not to-DAY!" She whined. Falling back onto her pillow, she mentally scolded herself. _Calm down, you're not a little kid. There'll be other parties to go to. Besides, this one was Ino's anyways. Calm down._

Slowly she pushed herself up and dressed herself in sweat pants and a loose t-shirt. It was late morning and she had to feed the cats still.

Mixing milk with ground meat, Sakura yawned and yawned again. _So…slee…epy…_Slapping her cheeks hard, she woke from her reverie. _Not yet Sakura, not yet._

Placing the food bowl on the floor, Sakura began to feel unbelievably dizzy. "G-gosh….what's wrong with….with my head?" Grabbing hold of a counter, Sakura waited until her world stopped revolving before making a quick fix breakfast for herself.

Eventually she hauled herself back into bed and fell asleep impromptu. "G-night."

Morning came and she was feeling much better after a dizzying day at home. She was feeling better all the way up until Ino showed up, huffing and puffing like the big bad wolf.

"Sakura! Why didn't you come last night?! After all the trouble I went through to invite you??"

Holding one hand to her head and the other one out as if to stall the blonde girl, Sakura cracked one eye. "Please…Ino…don't yell. My head is still ringing…"

Ino gasped. "YOU GOT DRUNK DIDN'T YOU?"

"_NOT SO LOUD!_" Sakura shushed harshly. "And no, I didn't. I got sick yesterday from fa---getting wet."

"Should I believe you?"

Sakura sighed. "I can't tell you what to believe or not, pig. All I can say is what happened. It's up to you if you trust my words or not…." _Gosh, why do I suddenly sound like Shikamaru all of the sudden?_

With a _Humph_, Ino walked away with all her royal dignity. _That….girl…is….such….a….pain…._ the pink haired maiden seethed silently. No one heard her, but people could feel the air around her simply crackle.

"Sakura-chan….are you in a bad mood?" Naruto inquired of her, concerned.

Mechanically turning her head towards him, she tried to smile. "Not at….all…"

"Liar."

_Hunh?_ From behind Sasuke had approached her silently. Now he stood right behind her, she could touch him if she tried. "Liar." He repeated.

"How…."

"Everything about you suggests a bad mood. From the way you answered Naruto to the 'discussion' you and Ino just had. You're a bad liar too." He pointed out.

Sakura felt her whole world come to a halt. Those words…they floated around her, they bound her. She smiled a weak, fake smile at him. "Yup. You….you're right."

Turning away, Sakura glared at the window pane leaving the two boys to stare at her back. Tears threatened to fall, but she held them in check….barely.

Sakura had trouble all through out the day. She felt messed up inside, like someone was twisting a knife inside her heart. During Music class, as she played the keyboard with the headphones on over her ears, she lost herself again.

Somebody tapped her shoulder, bringing her back. "What?" She snapped.

"Sakura-chan….are you sure you're okay? You are crying." Naruto informed her.

Touching her cheeks, she felt the wetness from her eyes and sighed. Taking the headphones off she left class without another word. Everyone stared at her as the door closed. They listened until her footsteps were gone.

_Sakura-chan…_

She was sitting under the staircase trying to calm herself. Her tears came in droves, but she felt no sorrow at all. _This day comes every year, and it has for eight years now. What more is there to cry about the past? Father's gone, Ma too. Nothing left to cry about….there shouldn't be anymore to say or be done._

**CHA! HELL YA, SO GO THE HELL AWAY SORROW. TO HELL WITH YOU!**

Resting her head against the wall, Sakura closed her eyes telling herself only for a moment.

Lee's ears suddenly began to twitch, which, when Neji noticed it, made him feel creeped out. More than usual to say the least.

"L-lee…Your ears are _twitching._"

"Yes, I know. I hear something."

"What? Where?"

Looking around and sniffing the air occasionally like he could smell it, Lee eventually pointed to the staircase. "Under there I believe." Together the two of them made their way over to the stairs, and the form they found sleeping under them.

"S-sakura-san?" Lee whispered uncertain.

The sleeping form moved slightly, opening it's green eyes slowly. Sakura moaned and pushed herself up, only to fall back down. _Owww…cramps…_

Sitting down, she began to stretch herself out to loosen her taunt muscles.

"Sakura-san, what are you doing under a stairwell?" Lee asked confused.

Gazing up at his large eyes set under those bushy brows, Sakura shrugged. "Nothing much, Lee."

Squatting down, he leaned closer to her, making Sakura feel uncomfortable.

"I…I just wanted to rest in a dark place for a bit." She said.

Rocking back on his heels, Lee smiled. "Oh, well then, I'm sure you and Gaara-san would get along well."

"Why's that?" She inquired.

He shrugged his shoulders, "I'm not sure, he just seems like the kind of person to sit in a dim corner." She had to smile at that.

"Here." Neji said, holding out a can of soda to her. She glanced up surprised. Turning away, he informed her that she looked parched.

Sakura beamed. "Thanks Neji-san." Slowly standing up, she took the can and held it, gazing down at it.

"Lee…may I ask….Why do you play the triangle?"

It was Neji who answered her. "Because when we put him on a drum set, he let a drumstick fly into a light and nearly burned the music room down. When we gave him a guitar he played so hard and so loud that he messed something up inside the amp and actually set that afire and nearly burned the music room down"

"Did you try keyboard?"

"We were afraid of the results. Tenten suggested something less dangerous for Lee to play. After exhausting many options we were left with the best choice, the triangle."

"It is a very youthful triangle." Lee put in.

Smiling Sakura agreed, "I'm sure it is."

Merodi and Keikai came running down the stairs and tackled Sakura, whining. Sakura looked over at the two boys. "I think I should be going now, they're hungry. Neji, Lee, thanks a lot." Giving them an earnest smile, she left the two happier than when she came. Picking up the two large kittens, she snuggled them close to her face. "You'll never leave me…right?"

**A/N HAHAHAH….fun, isn't it?**

**NOW RUN INTO THE SETTING SUN!**


	21. Duckies

**A/N WEE HOO! I've started playing a great new game called Mabinogi which I'm addicted to! So fun. **

**Don't forget to POLL.**

**And no I don't own Naruto, who would want to?**

**(Me.)**

Later that night, Sakura had picked a bouquet of flowers and was carrying them in her arms, little petals occasionally flaking off. Mero-chan and Kei-chan followed Sakura like rear guards to a parade or the like. She had to smile as they brandished their tails proudly in the air. Her face saddened as they approached the gates to the cemetery however.

Walking through the iron gates, Sakura made her way through the mass of slabs that littered the slopes. Wadding through the ankle high grass, Sakura eventually stops by a particularly old slab. Kneeling, she placed the flowers on top of it and bows her head.

"Hey there, it's me again. This time I've brought some new friends. Ma, Dad, I want you to meet Merodi and Keikai. I call them Mero-chan and Kei-chan. I saved them a while back. We're good friends now. No, I don't really know what they are, some kind of feline, but I love them all the same.

"You know how I've got a crush on Sasuke-kun? Well….I keep feeling like it's only that, nothing more, nothing less. Maybe…..maybe I was meant only to be a friend, a comrade and nothing else. What do you think, Ma, Dad?"

Head down, Sakura closed her eyes and meditated, concentrating on the image of her parents. A breeze rippled the grass, blowing over Sakura as she prayed and thought. When she couldn't sit still any longer, she stood up and stretched a little. Bowing once more, she took the cats and left her parents to their peace again.

"Sakura-chan, here again I see?" An old voice inquired.

Looking over, Sakura saw an old care taker waddle over to her. "So nice to see you again Mr. Under Taker. I see it's been harder for you to operate the mower?"

He nodded, "Yes, yes. Mine ol' knees can only handle soooooo much." He nodded again. "Yes, yes. If you'll excuse us…."

Moving out of the way, Sakura let the old man pass before turning around to go.

"Oh, Sakura-chan…" He called back. She stopped. "I think we've got some duck problem over by the other side. Now I knows there is no water over theres…so could you go check it out? Yes, yes, please go…."

Quickly, Sakura jogged over to where the old man's boney finger pointed. Right he was. Sakura could see a duck's butt sticking out from over a row of tombs. Going over, she stopped dead as two dark black eyes locked on her. Sweat fell lightly down her temples.

"Umm…sorry….uh…wrong…grave…." She stammered.

"Hn." Sakura turned and raced off, embarrassed beyond her life's worth for no reason. I shouldn't have thought so but I did….his head looks like a…

**CHA! DUCK BUTT IS SO FASHIONABLE!**

Her face reddened even more as she thought about it and quickly hurried away, keeping her gaze to the ground. Not looking up, she passed another man wearing a long black coat.

"Hello there." He said in a husky voice. Sakura nodded as she passed but kept her eyes down. The man stopped. "Did you enjoy the dance? I believe my brother did….." She stopped too. "You dance beautifully."

Snapping around, she saw nothing. The dark man was gone, as if vanished. Sighing, she left the cemetery. _Who the heck is he?_

After walking a few minutes Sakura noticed that she was missing something very important. _Oh my….Where are Keikai and Merodi?!?_

She turned around and race back to the gravestones….The gates were locked.

_Great, what will I do now?_

Sakura stood still a minute and thought. _If I whistle they should come…._ So she tried that. Puckering her lips together, she blew a loud, air piercing whistle. After waiting for many moments and receiving no response, Sakura became worried. She started to pace the fence, trying to find an opening or some way to get over it. In the end she decided to risk the danger of jumping over it. Shimmying up the poles, using all her strength, she eventually reached the top bar. Holding onto it for dear life, Sakura felt her muscles in her arms scream.

After a brief rest she hauled herself over the bars, scraping her leg un the pointed poles that still stood, and landed soundly on the ankle high grass. She then promptly feel over. Tasting dirt and grass along with an ant that was unlucky enough to have been under her, the girl groaned and rolled over.

"This is sooo not my day…"

"Sakura-chan?" Sitting up, Sakura's head felt a little dizzy. She could've sworn a black duck was coming towards her on the other side of the fence. _Do ducks walk backwards?_

She shook her head. "Yeah?"

"What're you doing back there?" Looking again she saw Sasuke standing there gazing down at her.

"Oh, nothing much. I just like the taste of dirt that's all." Sakura sassed. _Wait…what? Did I just say that to…Sasuke-kun?_

"Hn, very funny."

The girl slowly stood up, feeling somewhat groggy. Pivoting, Sakura left Sasuke behind her. There were more important things right now than the boy she liked. Much more important. Sasuke, curious as to why Sakura had left without any acknowledgement and without drooling over him like any other girl would have done just then, decided to follow her. Hopping the fence with greater ease than Sakura, Sasuke made his may over to where she had gone. He could hear her calling someone repeatedly, and each time she'd call she would wait for some kind of answer that never seemed to come.

Completely against himself and his better judgement, Sasuke went over to Sakura. "What are you looking for?" Looking at him in surprise, Sakura smiled slightly.

"I lost….someone. Kei-chan and Mero-chan have gone missing….I don't know where they are right now, they won't answer me or anything." Tears began to form in the corners of her eyes but she hastily wiped them away.

For a brief moment, Sasuke shot Sakura a worried glance. He quickly changed it to indifference though. "Hn."

Running down the rows of graves, Sakura looked around and between and behind every one of them, continuously shouting their names. Sasuke followed her, hands in pockets, not sure of what to do. When Sakura noticed him following her aimlessly she became ticked despite herself.

Pivoting, she yelled at him. "If you're going to help then do so, but otherwise GET LOST!" Tears pricked the edges of her pretty green eyes as she shouted at him.

Sasuke, confused, glared at her. "I don't know what to do. You don't hafta go yelling at me just 'cause you're mad." Turning around, he began to walk away.

Looking at his back retreating, Sakura felt even weaker than before. Her tears fell freely now, she didn't care anymore. All her rage built up in her chest. "I DON'T CARE ABOUT YOU, SASUKE UCHIHA! YOU….YOU _DUCK BUTT HEAD!_"

She couldn't see it, but Saskue twitched at the mention of _duck butt.._ When he turned around to give her a piece of his mind, she had vanished. "Sakura-chan? SAKURA-CHAN??" Running down the rows of graves, he couldn't find her anywhere. "Sakura?!"

**A/N This is fun. By the way if these start to become a little….odd…blame someone else 'cause I'm not responsible. (I don't care who you blame, just not me.)**


	22. Meet the Mystery Man

**A/N I do not own Naruto. **

**I do not own Ramen either, I've never eaten it too…kinda sad since naruto is in Ramen…. **Sniffle

She tried to run very far away, but she was tired and miserable. Her legs didn't want to go the way she wanted them to, and her eyes never seemed to dry. After a while of aimlessly running, Sakura collapsed onto the ground behind a very large and dirty grave stone.

Puffing, Sasuke nearly tripped over Sakura's sprawled legs. Glaring at the pink haired girl, he offered her a hand up. Taking it hesitantly, Sasuke pulled her to her feet and they stood there, an awkward silence looming over them.

"I'm sor---"

"Are yo---" They both began. Blushing slightly, they looked at the ground, waiting for something to happen to break the silence that had once again fallen.

"Little, naïve, brother. Do you not understand what you should be doing in a situation like this?"

Both Sakura and Sasuke were startled by the voice suddenly appearing out of nowhere. It sounded so familiar to Sakura's ears.

"_Itachi._" Sasuke grumbled unpleasantly.

The man Sasuke labeled Itachi bowed to Sakura. "My humble flower, why do you dirty yourself by talking with my mere brother? Let me escort you from this ghastly place." Straightening, he held an arm out to her.

Sakura was stuck in confusion. Standing there a moment silent, she felt like an idiot. "I-itachi-san…? I…" She was cut off by a growl from nearby. Sakura's heart skipped a beat. Turning she listened again for the sound.

"Please, come…" He beckoned.

Sakura whizzed around, "No." Was her tart reply. Nothing in Itachi's facial features betrayed anything he felt, _if he feels anything, _Sasuke thought inwardly.

Making her way over to where she estimated the sound had come from, Sakura stopped. There was a large, gapping hole in the middle of the grass, slightly uncovered with a rusted latch over it. The remains of a well was the only thing Sakura could think of. Looking down into the dark expanse of the pit, she saw four eyes gleam back up at her. With a gleeful exclamation, Sakura began to think of ways to get them out of there.

In the end she decided to jump down in the well.

All Sasuke and Itachi could see was Sakura's pink hair suddenly disappear below the earth. Racing over, Itachi walking over, they came across the well and saw Sakura down inside, holding the large kitties on her shoulders as she climbed out going up the side of the well.

When she got to the top Sasuke gave her a hand. "Isn't it wet down there?"

She shook her head. "Nope, it's a dry well. Been like that ever since I was little."

Placing the cat's on the grass, Sakura seated herself down to and sighed. She was more than tired now.

"Sakura-chan, can we give you a ride home?" Sasuke offered.

Surprised, Sakura gazed up at him with a small smile. "Thank you, but I'll walk. I don't want to trouble you."

"But it's no trouble at all." Itachi added, clearly bent on having Sakura ride with them.

Feeling a little nervous, Sakura continued to decline their invitations until Itachi finally consented.

"Fine. But I'd like you to come over sometime, my humble flower…." With an elegant sweep of his hand, he bowed and left, with the grace of a cat.

Sasuke gave Itachi one glance before looking back at Sakura. "I'll walk you home. I don't think you can go very far without falling over."

Her ears twitched. It sounded to Sakura like Sasuke was challenging her or something. Pushing herself up, she glared at him. "Hell yeah."

They left the cemetery behind silently. Sakura kept her mind focused on walking as not to fall over from overexertion. Holding both kittens in her arms felt like she was carrying weights. She sighed but pushed on, not willing to show weakness before her crush.

Halfway to her house, Sasuke spoke to her without turning around. "Why were you at a cemetery?"

The question somewhat surprised Sakura. She shrugged, then grimaced at the pain the simple action caused throughout her body. "Probably the same reason as you, to honor someone close to me that is passed."

His step did not falter, but a depressed feeling began to come from Sasuke. Worried, Sakura tried to think of ways to make him feel better. In the end she couldn't think of anything and thus gave up. Then a small, stupid idea hit her….hard. Hard enough to make her actually consider doing it and go ahead with it.

Looking down at the pavement as she moved forward, Sakura took a deep breath and began to sing.

"Yura yura to yuganda sora e , Kimi no moto e tonde yuke , Konna ni mo chikaku ni kanjiteru , Futatsu no omoi….."

_**---**__**Through the wavering, distorted sky , Let them fly to you , That feel so close together , These two loves---**_

Sasuke felt his heart constrict. _This…this song is the one we sang together….back at the dance._

Sakura continued to sing, after she finished Yura Yura she went on to another one, and she sang until they reached her house. She could only hope that Sasuke would feel better by then.

Giving him a smile, she waved goodbye. "Byebye." Going inside and locking the door, Sakura finally gave into her fatigue and allowed herself to collapse.

The next day was sort of slow for Sakura. She was still tired beyond belief but managed a smile all day long. It was hard in Home Ec. With Ino pestering her the entire class about what she did wrong, but Sakura struggled through it. Lunch was nice, sitting with Tenten and Hinata and now Temari. The four of them gossiping or staring up at the clouds.

It was during Music that Sakura truly felt relaxed and happy since the other day. At the keyboard, playing with her headphones on, listening solely to her own melody. When she looked up at the clock she saw it was past time to go. Quickly grabbing her things, Sakura bolted down the stairs and to her locker. Shoving everything into her backpack, Sakura slung it over one shoulder and raced from the building. She had something important tonight that she couldn't miss.

As she exited the door, Sakura paused. She could've sworn she had heard something come from the side of the school building. Going over to see what it was, Sakura ran around to the corner.

Peeking over the edge least it be some romantic scene she didn't want to be involved in, she gasped.

Gaara and Sasuke stood staring one another down, fists poised. They charged each other and received and dealt blows. When they parted next, Sakura released her held breath.

_Why are they fighting? Why?!_ Sakura clutched the wall for support as she fell. _Sasuke-kun…..Gaara-san…._

They went at each other again like crazy. Sakura felt helpless just standing there, watching. Letting her bag fall to the dust, Sakura sprinted off in their direction as fast as she could.

"STOOOOP!" She screamed her loudest. Gaara, in the middle of a punch, couldn't stop however. His fist plummeted down towards the frozen Sasuke with terrifying speed. He couldn't close his eyes as the blow descended upon him.

Pink streaked by his side and he heard a whisper. "no…"

Gaara felt his fist connect with something, but was utterly devasted when he saw Sakura go flying into the dirt.

"Sakura!" Both boys yelled.

"Sakura!"

**A/N HEHEHE, this will go between heaven and hell as my days progress, sometimes there will be happy moments, like what I'm writing right now about Neji and Hinata and Sakura and comp, then there are bad ones like this and many before. Please.**

**Excuse me.**


	23. Here

**A/N I have posted another poll for the other possible fanfic I may write later. I've got the start done of it and I'm stuck between which I should continue with…… hmmmm…. And the old poll about pairs has been changed to 2 choices. Weeee…..**

…**sorry it's so late, I was out most of yesterday and all this morning. XD**

**Why is this font so large? ….Good question… It is because Jashin hates me.**

Opening her eyes, Sakura stared up into the darkness of an unfamiliar room. Pushing herself up onto her elbows, she glanced around at her surroundings.

"Where….am…I?" She whispered.

"So you are up." Sluggishly Sakura turned her face to see better the person who spoke to her.

"…I-itachi-san."

"Rest now." He ordered curtly before leaving Sakura to herself. Exhaustion swamped her and Sakura decided to follow Itachi's advice, or order. She slept again.

**A/N Who's Jashin? Nevermind…**

"Oi, who's this?" A foreign voice inquired. Waking up from her rest, Sakura opened her eyes and sat up. Gazing around she remembered something about Sasuke's brother. Sakura would've shrieked had she been awake more.

Leaning on the door frame was a large man. His skin took on a blueish tint but Sakura thought it was the work of the dim lighting in the room.

Itachi entered the room from another door. "Don't bother her Kisame."

The man called Kisame raised an eyebrow. "Oh? And why not?"

"Hn." Itachi grunted and returned through the door. Kisame glared at him but didn't say anything.

Swinging her legs over the edge of the couch, Sakura smiled at him. "Hello."

Kisame, surprised by her voice, directed his glare to her. "What do you want?"

Sakura blinked. "Nothing Kisame-sama."

His eyes narrowed. "Are you making fun of me?"

"Certainly not."

"S-A-K-U-R-A- - - C-H-A-N!" A loud voice yelled. "Naruto Uzimaki is HERE!"

"Shut it idiot." Sasuke ordered. Both boys came in through the door Itachi had just used, walking over to Sakura after a momentary glance at the blue man.

"How are you doing Sakura-chan?" Naruto asked her, yelling in a whisper.

"I'm better now Naruto, thank you for asking. But…."

"But..?" Naruto prompted.

"Why are you here?"

Naruto's face became slightly ashen. "D-do you….do you not want me to be….here…"

Shocked by his reaction, Sakura quickly reassured him that she was happy he was with her. Slowly color returned to his face and he was back to his old self.

_What the heck?_ Sakura wondered.

"He demanded to see you when you didn't come to school today." Sasuke supplied.

Dumbfounded, Sakura gaped at him. "Whaa?"

"Yep Sakura-chan. You've been out for about a day I think." Naruto said putting his hands behind his head and grinning madly at her. "But now you're all better so you can leave Sasuke's house."

Sakura never stopped to be amazed. First she missed a day of school, then she realized she was stuck in Sasuke's house. _What next?_

"Sakura-san…." Itachi said from the doorway. "What do you feed these beasts of yours? They've been grumbling all day and I cannot figure out what to give them." Getting up, Sakura walked over to the kitchen door.

"Nothing special." Looking thoughtful, Sakura turned to the older Uchiha. "Do you have milk and ground meat or something of the like?" Itachi grunted and waved her to the refrigerator. Opening it up, Sakura took out all she would need and began to prepare the cat's meal.

Itachi regarded Sakura for some moments, watching as she beat the meat even more and mashed it with the milk. Taking his leave, he went back into the room Sakura had just been sleeping in.

"When'll they be here, Kisame?" Itachi asked.

The blue man shrugged and smiled. "Beats me."

"Brother," Sasuke began, "What are you going to do?"

Black eyes similar to his own turned down to look at Sasuke. "You may want to go check on your friend."

Paranoid, Naruto rushed into the kitchen before backing out. "Oi, Sasuke! The cats are eating Sakura-chan!"

All three looked at the blonde. Sasuke with worry, Itachi unfazed and Kisame was amused. Just as Sasuke was about to look for himself, Sakura came behind Naruto and whacked him over the head.

"You idiot! Don't go telling stories, ya hear?!"

Naruto laughed quietly and Sasuke felt like hitting Naruto himself. _Just like him to rile me. _

Sakura suddenly fell forward as a weight pushed her back. "Dammit." She cursed started to fall. Closing her eyes, Sakura waited to hit the floor or Naruto, but when she didn't she opened her eyes. Someone was holding her arm.

"Oi, you're heavy, yeah." The person said and dropped her. Sakura started to fall to the floor again only to be caught once more.

"Deidara-senpai, that's not nice." Said a second person behind the blonde 'Deidara' person. Sakura looked at her savior and nearly choked.

"I-itachi-san…." She mumbled as he set her upright.

"Shut it Tobi." The evil blonde ordered. Sakura punched him in the gut as he looked over his shoulder at the orange masked boy. Deidara doubled over clutching his stomach muttering evil things.

The masked boy began laughing. "Serves you right, Deidara-senpai."

Kisame joined Tobi laughing at Deidara's expense. The blonde's face burned red.

"What was that for?!" Deidara yelled. Sakura, however, wasn't paying attention to him but to the cats. Picking them up, Sakura placed them on her shoulders.

"You silly things you," She cooed, "Pushing me down only for a _jerk_ to catch me. Silly things…"

Said jerk glared at Sakura who only smiled at him.

"We're still missing some people…" Itachi commented.

"Un. Yeah, they might be a bit late. Tobi an' me, we barely missed a big accident down the ways…"

"Really?" Kisame said with a menacing voice.

The masked boy jumped in front of Deidara. "Yeah, yeah. It was amazing, all those people were there like it was a festival or parade!" The blonde guy glared at Tobi but did nothing to the kid.

"Anyways…" Deidara said. "Do you just want to leave without them? They might be too late anyway, yeah."

Kisame grinned, showing shark like teeth in the process. "Let's go."

In only a matter of seconds the three teens could hear the sound of multiple engines running and slowly fading into the distance.

"What was that?" Naruto asked, confused beyond anything.

"My brother….and his gang the Akatsuki," Was Sasuke's gruding reply.

An awkward silence descended upon them and Sakura tried to think of ways to break it.

"Ummm…" Both boys looked up at Sakura. "What time is it?"

Sasuke looked at his watch. "Seven. Why?"

Smiling, Sakura ignored his question. "Perfect." Grabbing her bag that was by the couch, Sakura opened the door. "C'mon!"

Both boys were dragged by Sakura outside, both uncertain of what she was doing.

"Oi, Sakura-chan, where are we going?" Naruto asked the pink haired girl.

She smiled at them over her shoulder but said nothing. "I really want to show you guys something…."

"No." Sasuke said, stopping. Naruto and Sakura both stopped too. Naruto turned to look at Sasuke better as Sakura continued to look forward. "No."

"That's fine, Sasuke-kun. You don't have to come with me if you don't want to…I just really wanted to show both of you guys a….a…."

Naruto was concerned. "Sakura-chan?"

"No, never mind, it's nothing." Sakura said, still facing forward. "I…I'll be going now. I'm sorry." Walking away from them with even steps, Sakura felt a tear trickle down her cheek. _At least Sasuke-kun can't see me crying now…But still…_

**CHA! THAT BASTARD! NEXT TIME I'LL RIP HIM TO SHREDS BEFORE I APPOLOGIZE! **

As Sakura walked away, she broke out in a run until she disappeared completely from the two boy's sight.

Naruto turned to Sasuke. "You bastard, why'd you go and do that, hunh?"

"Hn."

"Y-you…" Naruto was feeling very angry. "Sakura-chan only wanted to show you something. You could've gone and seen it!"

"Hn. Why should I waste my time, hunh?"

Naruto glared at his friend. "Is it really wasting time when it's someone you care about?" The blonde left the Ice Cube with his hands shoved into his pockets.

Sasuke glared at Naruto's back as it receded. "So what?" He mumbled. "Who says I care about her?" Walking back inside, Sasuke lays down on his bed. Instantly his mind is plagued with thoughts of what he had done wrong.

_Dammit!_ Sasuke screamed as the image of Sakura's back played in his mind again. He felt compelled to go do something, he didn't know what. However Sasuke ignored what that other part was telling him and instead fell asleep.

**A/N I am so falling behind. I only have a few more chapters prepared! Ah, no….well…I'm in the middle of the Neji scene so that's okay….I think I'll go backwards with the polls, starting with Neji and the someone else…I am not sure if it's Sasuke or Gaara or Naruto or…..or…..Lee….no**

**Not Lee.**


	24. Sakura's Wonderland

**A/N I keep forgetting…just shows how smart I am….um….i forgot, never the mind you. **

**Changed the Poll, vote again please…(messed the late one up…XD)**

**OH YEAH! Sadly I don't own this little yellow dude….orange, sorry Naruto. **

Sakura woke up haggard in the morning, but she felt a little better as the sun rose slowly in the rosy sky. Dressing herself in simple jeans and a random red shirt, Sakura grabbed the cats and locked the house up. It was still too early for Naruto to be heading to school, but Sakura only wanted a bit of peace at the moment.

Unfortunately for her, Sasuke Uchiha had the same thing in mind. A nice morning walk would do him good, or so he thought. He never expected Sakura to be out early to. Lucky for him she had yet to catch sight of him, but if she did…

Sasuke was afraid of her anger.

So Mr Ice Cube waited many minutes until he judged Sakura had safely passed by. Letting go a sigh of relief, Sasuke re-adorned his mask of apathy and continued on his way to school.

Sakura was in homeroom already when Sasuke entered. He didn't so much as glance at her before putting his stuff down and taking his seat. Sitting some ways behind her, he glared at the back of her pink head. She did not seem to noticed this however as she gazed out the window, he mind traveling elsewhere.

After a few straight minutes of staring at her head, Sasuke stopped and rubbed his eyes. Some others came in as the time went by, and noise soon filled the room. When the bell rang, however, Naruto was no where to be seen.

Iruka entered and had started class by the time the blonde boy shoved open the door panting. "Y-you!" He gasped, pointing an accusing finger at Sasuke. "I-I-I waited for y-you….but you n-n-never showed up!"

Sasuke glared at Naruto who glared right back. Sparks flew at the intensity of their match.

"Hey, hey now guys. Let's not start a fight over this…." Sakura coaxed. It didn't help however as they continued to stare at one another. _Do they even hear me?_ She wondered. _Well, if they don't then…_

**CHA! **

Turning in her seat, Sakura threw an eraser at Naruto's spiky head. When it made contact he broke off his match with Sasuke to see Sakura glaring at him now instead. Naruto sighed and took his seat, avoiding the green eyes that followed him dangerously.

Iruka continued his lesson that Naruto had just interrupted. The blonde boy glanced over at Sakura many times during class. By the time the bell rang, Naruto was no closer to the reason behind Sakura's disposition.

For the next few periods that Naruto had with Sakura, he would stare at her like that would give him an answer.

By lunch time he was seeing pink everywhere. Just as Sakura passed him on her way to her locker Naruto collapsed from some kind of strain in his brain. Sakura gasped and dropped her books, checking Naruto all over for his vital signs that she knew. When she felt a little better that he was okay, she scooted her books out of the way and slung one of his arms around her shoulder. Dragging his near lifeless corpse through the empty halls, Sakura felt very odd. It was so lifeless in the school when there were no kids running around telling jokes, gossiping and creating mischief.

At the nurse's office Sakura laid Naruto down on a bunk and looked around. The nurse herself was out to lunch and wouldn't be back for a while. Running back, the girl grabbed her stuff and threw it in her locker before swiping her lunch box out and racing back to the nurse.

Naruto still lay inside asleep so Sakura tried her best not to disturb him. Quietly she opened the window to allow a light breeze to cool down the now stuffy room. Taking a stool over to the bed Naruto lay in, Sakura began to eat her lunch and started to listen to the sounds of activity outside that reached her ears.

It was after she had finished most of her food, only a little left because she had lost her appetite after reading some of the posters hanging in the room about bodily functions and the such.

Naruto awoke as Sakura stood at the window, staring out. "S-sakura-chan? What's wrong?"

Startled, the pink haired girl looked over. "Naruto, you're awake. Good, I was worried something was wrong with you and the nurse was out so…" She paused seeing the furrowing of his brow.

"No. Not that. Before now, before this happened. All day you've looked sort of lost and out of it. What's happened?"

Sakura sighed deeply and took a seat once again on the stool. "It's just me…thinking. Two nights ago I saw…" She hesitated, not sure if she should tell Naruto what had gone on between Gaara and Sasuke.

"What? What is it? Did someone hurt you? Sakura-chan?" His voice pleaded her to tell him, and she desperately wanted to.

"Two nights ago I was coming home a little late and I saw Gaara-san and Sasuke-kun staring each other down. Suddenly…" Sakura choked slightly discomforted. "Suddenly they ran at each other and started to fight. I….I watched for a bit before I felt it had gone out of hand for a friendly match. I decided to intervene, but I was a little to late when I yelled for them to quit it and got clobbered by one of Gaara-san's fists. I remember flying a little ways before blacking out and coming to in Sasuke-kun's house. The rest you were there for." Sakura rubbed the cheek Gaara had hit as if it still hurt, which is sort of did, but in her heart.

"Why that…!" Naruto exclaimed.

Sakura glared at him. "Naruto, don't do anything." She warned.

He sat back like a child deprived of his candy. "But Sakura-chan, they both disrespected you and made you sad. They should pay for that!"

Standing up, Sakura pushed the stool back a litte. "Naruto, don't you dare bother them, you got that?!" Dumbly, Naruto nodded his head and watched as Sakura turned her back to him and left the room. Before she closed the door he heard her say something else. "I'm glad you're alright though, Naruto."

When the bell rang the nurse came back into her office to find Naruto beet red.

"Naruto-san, are you feeling alright? You look like you might have a fever, you're so red."

Quickly the blonde left for class, still glowing.

After school when everyone had left and Sakura finally had a moment of peace, she sat down at the piano bench. Studying the creamy white keys of the relatively new piano, Sakura sighed and, closing her eyes tight, began to play whatever her heart brought forth. Slow, steady, and melancholy, her song played out throughout the entire building, making the very bricks themselves sigh with despair. Sakura felt tears come to her eyes and she didn't know why. Cursing, she pushed the stool back and walked over to the window.

Looking out through the glass, Sakura rested her forehead against the cool panes and sighed. With time her body felt a little better and her tears stopped falling. Taking one last calming breath, Sakura detached herself from the window and looked back over at the piano, she didn't feel like playing anymore. Grabbing her things she left the piano room and eventually the school itself.

Back home Sakura put her bag away and quickly got the cats fed before she went out into the yard to finish the last of her weeding. Attacking the intruders fiercely, Sakura was able to let go of all her unhappiness and uncomfortable-ness and concentrate on one specific thing. Pulling those dang weeds.

Sakura felt a presence behind her and instinctively jumped up. Brandishing her gardening spade, Sakura blinked as the setting sun burned into her retinas. Some red flashed before her eyes, there a minute, gone the next only to be back again. Suddenly the form toppled over, nearly crushing some newly planted ferns.

"OH MY! GAARA-SAN! Did….did I kill him….is he…dead?"

**A/N GAARA! Wee hoo. Okay, I lied. I forgot about Gaara's little thingy here, so Neji's not next…too bad.**

**Tant Pis.**


	25. Suffixes

**A/N It's to troublesome to keep coming up with stupid little things up here so I'll just go out and say it…**

**But man…that's to much work.**

**What a drag…. ZZZZZZzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzZZZ****IdontownNaruto.**

The little form groaned and pushed himself up. He had a splitting headache from beind whacked in the head with something dull but pointy. _What the heck…?_

Opening his eyes he met Sakura's bright green ones, completely filled with sympathy and concern. 

"G-g-gaara-san….are you….okay?"

He grunted an answer but Sakura found it hard to determine what it meant. After being around people like Sasuke for a while one would think Sakura was an expert. 

Grabbing his shoulders tightly, Sakura heaved him up and supported him until he could get his feet under himself and walk with her into the house. All the way she apologized as sincerely as she could. Quickly setting him down on the couch for a minute, she went into the kitchen and began boiling water for tea. Going back into the room where Gaara sat Sakura noticed he had a few cuts on his head from where she had hit him. 

Gaara watched, or listened, as Sakura moved about the house. First in the kitchen he could hear a faucet turning on and water boiling in a container of some assortment. Then she had come back in for a brief moment before racing up the creaky steps and going into the bathroom. When she came back down Gaara saw Sakura carried a box with words across it. He couldn't decipher the words as the box swung around but when Sakura opened it, the boy nearly jumped out of his seat. 

There were needles and pill bottles and ghastly looking ointments, an entire box filled with the unspeakable and creepy. Watching her carefully and cautiously, though he betrayed nothing on his face, Gaara observed her as she pulled a small box from the mix. Opening the box she took out something else, something much worse.

"No." Gaara protested firmly. Sakura paused, surprised. Choosing to ignore him, she peeled the backing off of the band-aid. "No." He repeated again. Had she not heard? He didn't want the band-aid.

Giving him a warm smile, Gaara's stomach lurched. Whether it was the smile or the band-aid, Gaara didn't know, but at the moment he could care less. Glancing around, he looked for a way out, but Sakura's body blocked the exit to the front door and he was sitting down on a couch. Panicking, he lost every thought in the mayhem of the situation he was in. 

Sakura leaned in closer and closer, seemingly inching forward. In truth, she was. It was fun to torture Gaara, and Sakura was making the most of it. The smile seemed to add on to his discomfort. 

"Don't worry Gaara-chan," She teased, "It'll all be over soon."

Eyes widening, Gaara realized that his only hope of escape was through Sakura. Taking the risk was well worth it, or so he hoped. Gathering his courage and strength, Gaara, shoved his body into Sakura's slowly advancing one and bowled her over, himself with her. 

Their new position was Sakura on her back on the floor with Gaara leaning over her, eyes deranged. Her smile only seemed to push him further, and even though Sakura felt a little uncomfortable herself, she chose not to say a thing. 

The red head just stayed where he was, panting, looking down at Sakura. Her hair spread out in a halo around her head, her jade green eyes crinkled with mirth. Gaara felt his breath stop when she reached up to stroke his face with one hand.

"Gaara-chan…" She sang, "Gaara-chan."

Gaara felt a little warmer from the pink haired girl's contact. Then suddenly Sakura reached up with her other and plaster something on his face. Finally taking the initiative, Gaara sat back on his heels and clumsily stood up. Going over to a mirror that rested in the corner, he studied his face long and hard.

Flushed from the close contact and touch, Gaara tried to regain his cool. Calmly his eyes traveled over his face until they ended up to his forehead, a little off to one side.

A band-aid clung. 

"And don't take it off Gaara-chan." Sakura warned, cracking her knuckles behind him. His eyes narrowed severely. 

"Why?" He asked. "Why _pink_?" 

"Like I told you last time, it's the only color left. Don't worry though, Gaara-chan, it looks nice on you." Giving him a small smile and little giggle, Sakura left to go check on the boiling water. 

Gaara sat on the couch again, contemplating his new situation, new name and…

_New damn band-aid. _

Sakura's hands shook as she poured the tea into cups. She had been completely terrified at first of even the thought of herself doing that, but Sakura noticed that it was easier when she was doing it than before or after. He was Sabaku no Gaara. _And I called him Gaara-chan…_

Slightly embarrassed, Sakura grabbed the tea cups and brought them out to Gaara. Handing him his, Sakura took a seat on an armchair opposite him. 

"So Gaara-san, why did you come over?"

He grunted into his cup. _Not 'Gaara-chan' anymore?_ "I wanted to….apologize….for hitting you." 

Cocking her head at him, Sakura thought for a moment. "But didn't I hit you?"

His eyes narrowed slightly, already his patience was worn thin. "The other day, you got between Sasuke and myself. I don't know why….but…."

The pink haired girl tried to smile. "Don't worry about it, it didn't hurt that much."

**CHA! You hot bastard! That killed! It bruised! I could've **_**died!**_

"Sakura-san?" Gaara asked, looking at her peculiarly. "Hm, are you awake?"

Blinking, she sat up and smiled truly. "Of course. Yes…yes." With an inner sign Sakura sipped her tea. "Thank you, Gaara-san, for the apology. Please don't trouble yourself anymore about anything from that day."

Gaara grunted something and stood up, placing his tea cup on the table to one side. Following suit, Sakura went over and opened the door for him. "And if Gaara-san can apologize, then I can too."

The red head stood outside looking at Sakura confused as she held up two empty hands in front of herself. _Is she going to push me? That would be an odd apology, or maybe Kankuro would say….a sign?_

Flicking her wrists a few times, Sakura produced a flower in both her hands. Handing him the two flowers she smiled. "I'm sorry for the scratch Gaara-san."

"There are two flowers here." He pointed out, completely disregarding everything else. 

Repressing the urge to smack him, Sakura kept a grin plastered on her features. "Yes, one is for you, and the other is for Temari who I am sure told you to come apologize. Good night." Stepping back inside she let the door close on Gaara as he stared at the two daffodils. 

_Gaara-chan, Gaara-chan, Gaara-chan, Gaara-chan, Gaara-chan, Gaara-chan, Gaara-chan, Gaara-chan, Gaara-chan, Gaara-chan, Gaara-chan,…_

**A/N I LOVE suffixes! Heheh…chanchanchanchanchanchanchan…. :3**


	26. Gaara's Flower

A/N Gaara-chan, Gaara-chan, Gaara-chan, Gaara-chan, Gaara-chan…I don't own him or Naruto-chan, Naruto-chan, Naruto-chan, Naruto-chan, Naruto-chan…

**A/N Gaara-chan, Gaara-chan, Gaara-chan, Gaara-chan, Gaara-chan…I don't own him or Naruto-chan, Naruto-chan, Naruto-chan, Naruto-chan, Naruto-chan…or Sasuke-chan, Sasuke-chan, Sasuke-chan, Sasuke-chan, Sasuke-chan, Sasuke-chan..**

**Sorry 'bout being late. I've decided to upload every Wends. And Sat. Since I am seriously lagging behind here. Sorry again.**

"I'm back." Gaara said as he opened the door. Temari was instantly at his side. 

"So…how'd it go? Did she forgive you? You didn't kill her right? I was starting to be such good friends with her…" The blonde rattled off. 

"Temari," Kankuro called from the other room, "Stop yapping and let Gaara talk."

With a little blush she went over to the room Kankuro was in and sat down too. 

Gaara followed her and sat down on the other end of the room, close to a dim corner. "She forgave me. It went….fine. She's still alive and she wanted me to give you this." He said, holding out her daffodil. Like a rocket she was up and out. Gaara heard the sink running and then Temari came back in with a pitcher full of cool water. Taking the flower she put it in. 

"That's so sweet of her, but why?"

"She said it was for you since you told me to go over to her house." He growled. 

Kankuro chuckled. "Did you tell her that or…?"

The red head shook his head, causing the pink band-aid to catch the light. 

"Gaara, is that….is…." Temari couldn't finish as she burst into a fit of giggles. 

Growling, he glared at her, then Kankuro who barely held back laughter after realizing what it was Temari was laughing at. 

"Yes. It is a _pink_ band-aid. Sakura-san gave it to me. She hit me on the head with a spade."

Wiping tears from his eyes and smearing the purple face paint around them, Kankuro chuckled softly. "What'd you do, little bro, to make her hit you?"

Gaara turned his glare to him, "Don't start thinking your perverted thoughts."

After a few more moments of the stretched silence, both of Gaara's older siblings started to laugh again. With no more patience Gaara left them for his room.

Sitting on his bed he noticed he still held the other flower Sakura had 'magically' pulled out of thin air. Fetching a small glass of water from the kitchen, Gaara placed it in his window sill behind the closed blinds and meditated. 

The days went by somewhat fast for Sakura, nothing special happened at all. Everyday she would walk to school with Keikai, Merodi, Naruto, Gaara and occasionally Sasuke. She would get by in English class doing what she could and keeping Naruto awake as best as she could. Math was easy for her and then gym later wasn't too bad except for a few things. 

At various points in the period Lee would try to impress Sakura with some new technique or skill and only end up embarrassing himself further. Gai of course was always behind his prodigy with his _youthful_ words. Sakura wondered how Tenten coped. 

In gym they still had to wear those short shorts that exposed a lot of leg. Sakura tended to feel a little uncomfortable as the guys looked at her. 

Lastly was the fact that Sakura wasn't entirely ripped like the guys tended to be. Sure she was athelic, but to an extent. She would play Soccer for fun in the summer but that was mostly it besides the walks in the park. 

Third period was a bummer in Sakura's day, and she seemed to have adopted a phobia of spandex. Fourth period was sometimes better, but since Sasuke could be really cold, more often than not Sakura felt even worse. Hinata was there to cheer her up, but Sasuke's coldness really chilled her. 

Fifth period with Ino was better, actually. Ino wasn't so pig headed anymore, and Sakura could only help it would stay that way. Maybe Shikamaru was rubbing off on her, and perhaps Chouji too. The three of them did make up a band after all. 

Lunch was always fun, Tenten, Temari, Hinata and Sakura all sitting together eating. Eventually Ino wormed her way in and the five of them would carry out animated conversations with little disputes. No one wanted to ruin the lunch period. 

History was ever a bore and, on a full stomach and sleepy from Jiraya's lectures, it was easy to fall asleep in. Sakura only really truly enjoyed the last period completely and fully. She was always first one to come and last to leave. Recently Hinata hadn't needed her help on the piano so Sakura had more time to work out her songs on. 

All throughout the day Kei-chan and Mero-chan would follow Sakura around the building, napping during teachings and wide awake when it counted. 

It was most likely when Hinata invited Sakura out to the hot springs with her family that anything fun happened. The shy girl had told Sakura that since her cousin was coming with a friend, she felt better if she had someone too. Sakura instantly agreed, happy to go with her and even more happy to be able to go to a hot spring. Hinata had smiled and thanked her before rushing off relieved. 

Sakura only had a day to pack for the three day trip, it would be Saturday, Sunday and the Monday that they had off for holiday. She was SO joyful that she nearly overslept. Waking up and noticing the time, Sakura had rushed into a frenzy to get the rest of her stuff packed and eat her breakfast. 

After the quick meal Sakura had ran out the door with the two cat's on her shoulders to the car that rested on the curb outside with Hinata inside. "Sorry I'm late!" Sakura gasped, trying to take in air. 

"Don't worry, I haven't waited long. Where are the cats?"

Shoving her things in the trunk she got into the car and buckled up. 

"I asked Tenten to watch them while I'm gone since she's not going anywhere."

"Oh…" Hinata said considerate. 

"Woohoo! Let's GO!" Sakura yelled enthusiastic. Smiling shyly, Hinata couldn't help but feel the same way.

"Yes, let's." The driver started the car and they were off.

The ride was less than an hour long in which Hinata and Sakura would chat about people they knew and whatever came to mind. They didn't notice they had even arrived until the driver opened the door and the sunlight shined in their eyes, blinding them for a moment. 

"Ladies, we've arrived." He said politely. With a nod, trying not to squint, Sakura pushed herself out of the car and hopped onto the gravel way. Walking over to the trunk, the two girls pulled their things from the back of the car and dragged them over and out of the way. With a curt nod the driver sped away, leaving the both of them standing there watching. 

"Well Sakura, shall we go in?" Hinata asked quietly. Completely enthused, Sakura hugged the shy girl quickly before throwing her bag and Hinata's over her shoulder and lugging them to the door. Hinata hadn't packed much so it was easy for Sakura to take it, besides she was feeling terrific, like there wasn't anything she couldn't do.

That all changed, however, when she slid open the front door.

Both bags fell from her shoulders to thud to the ground raising small puffs of dust. Clamping her mouth shut so it wouldn't hang open, Sakura took a deep breath and sighed. 

Hearing her entrance the boy in the corridor paused in his step and turned to look at her.

"Sakura-san!" He cried.

_Bowl cut, bushy eyebrows, creepy smile, green tights….oh my._ Sakura forced a smile onto her lips as Lee approached her smiling….oddly. Hastily Sakura heaved the bags back on her shoulder and pushed past him, mumbling some excuse.

"But Sakura-san, aren't those bags too heavy for you? Here, let me carry them." Lee offered. Shaking her head, she protested.

"No, no, that's okay Lee. I can take them, they aren't all that heavy…." As fast as she could Sakura rushed away. She was gone in an instant.

Lee gasped. "Amazing!" 

Poking his head into the front hallway Neji gave Lee a look. "What is it Lee?"

"Sakura-san! She is so amazing! Even carrying those heavy bags she ran away like with them like they were nothing! She even declined my offer to carry them." Under the fuzzy eyebrows Lee's eyes sparkled. He went through the door Sakura had left open without another word. 

"Lee," Neji called, "Where are you going?"

Yelling back, he answered. "To train! Sakura-san has given me the youthful feeling and I feel I must use it to better my body, just as Sakura-san is!" With that he was gone, leaving a puff of dust behind and a coughing Hinata. 

"W-where is he g-going?"

Neji simply shook his head and left Hinata standing confused and alone in the entrance. 

"Hinata!" Sakura yelled, stampeding down the stairs to her friend. "C'mon!" Upon reaching the she grabbed Hinata's hand and yanked her upstairs with her, only confusing the poor girl even more. 

"W-what is it Sakura?"

Puffing, Sakura smiled at her over her shoulder, "You've just gotta see it."

Both of them now stood before the bedroom door. Sakura threw it open, reavealing the wonderland beyond. Hinata's mouth formed an 'O' as she took it in. 

"Last t-time it wasn't like this. I think they m-may have redone all the rooms…" Cutting her off short, Sakura pulled her inside and twirled her around. 

"Isn't this great Hinata?"

Giving Sakura her little smile, Hinata agreed. "Yep."

Both of the girls then collapsed onto the bed breathless. Hinata sat up and wandered over to the balcony that hung over the back yard. Peering out the sliding door, Hinata tried to make out a vague shape in the distance. Unable to identify it, she motioned towards Sakura who walked over to stand by her. 

"What is it?"

Pointing to the fast moving object that sped along the distance, Hinata asked the pink haired girl what she thought it was. 

"I-I dunno….maybe a car?"

"But there's no road." Hinata reasoned.

Sakura put a finger to her chin and thought. What could move that fast along the horizon. "Is it a...cheetah?"

"Africa."

"Dolphin?"

"Ocean."

"Werewolf?"

"England."

"Maniac?"

"…" Hinata opened her mouth to say something then shut it before opening it once more. Her other burst out laughing.

"Hinata you look like a fish!" Mimicking her, the two girls forgot about the shape running along the horizon. When they finally remember it they could no longer see it. 

"I wonder what it was."

"Hmmm…"

**A/N Any guesses at what it is? I think it's a bug running on the window sill, but what do I know? I'm just an author…**

**POLL! I had to fix the last poll tremendously so please, vote now! **

** In the last poll Sasuke won with Itachi 2****nd**** and Gaara and Neji were tied for 3****rd****. What'll happen now? **


	27. Hide and Don't Seek

Shortly later both girls went downstairs for dinner with Neji and Lee

**A/N I'm sleepe…it is 10:14……how do you say that in Arabic?**

**Who cares.**

**I'm just sleepe….yawn and I don't got any Naruto stocks either…do they sell them?? Snore**

Shortly later both girls went downstairs for dinner with Neji and Lee. Sitting around a table with girls on one side and boys on another, it was quite comfortable. After saying a grace, Sakura looked up.

"Where's Lee?"

Neji glanced over at Lee's empty spot and shrugged. "He said something about being inspired by you and took off running no where."

"So that's what that was…" The two girls said in unison.

"Hm?" Neji inquired curious as they broke down giggling. Flapping a hand at him, Sakura told him not to worry about it.

The meal was fine, something Neji had cooked apparently. When the pink haired girl learned of this she began to praise him lavishly. He took her compliments with a grunt or a nod, nothing more or less. That pissed Sakura off a bit, but she continued to smile warmly, Hinata felt something odd though, and became uncomfortable. Saying she had to run to the restroom, she escaped the dinning room and fled to the safety of anywhere else.

Neji glared up at Sakura as she started to eat a bite of her fish. "What's wrong with you?" She twitched.

"Hm?" She asked between a mouthful of food.

"Hnh." Another twitch. Swallowing, she glared at him and they began a 'glare' match. It could be considered a staring contest, but the stakes were higher.

"I'M BACK!" Lee announced painfully loud. Both Neji and Sakura cringed, but neither would blink. Completely clueless, Lee sat down and began to eat. "Look's like you started without me…" His voice trailed off and the other two began to glare at him instead. With half a roll in his mouth he mumbled something about the toilet and ran out the room.

Walking upstairs to the bathroom, Lee knocked on the door. Hinata slowly pulled the door open from the other side and peeked out. "Lee-san?"

"H-Hinata-san? What are you doing in the bathroom?"

The other blushed slightly and whispered to him. "Hinding…"

Lee nodded vigorously and stepped back, allowing her to close the door. _Wait…where can I go?_

"HAH! I DON'T NEED A PLACE TO HIDE! I AM THE AMAZING GREEN BEAST!" He yelled triumphantly.

"CAN IT!" The two mad teen below yelled up.

Like the green beast he is, Lee ran into the closet across the hall and sat down.

Upon shouting up at Lee to shut up, both of them returned to their heated glaring match where neither was giving an inch.

"Just so you know, I've beaten a fish at this." Neji informed her.

"Just so you know, I've killed that same fish."

Creamy eyes blinked in surprise that someone like Sakura would do that. "What?"

"I win."

"Hnh," Neji grunted, "Yeah right, that was a flux."

"Why don't we try some other kind of match then, eh?!" She challenged. Finally finding some courage, Hinata left the semi-safety of the bathroom and slid down the banister and ran into the dining room.

"C-c'mon you two, let g-go to the hotsprings, it'll be f-fun…" She coaxed with her soft voice. Taking a long, LONG and deep breath, Sakura regained her self control and followed Hinata out of the room and away from Neji.

Left without anyone to glare at or fight with, Neji shrugged and began cleaning up the dinner mess. _Girls._

Upstairs Sakura and Hinata were changing into their bath robes quickly. When they had finished, the two of them raced down and out the back door, walking along the path to where the actual hot spring was located, some ways away from their house, but not a long walk.

Sakura barely surpressed a scream as she read the sign.

"M-m-m-mii….B-b-b-baa-ba…." Was all Sakura could stutter as she gaped at the sign.

Pading softly behind them, Neji poked Hinata in the shoulder. "What's she so worked up about?"

With a soft giggle, the girl pointed at the sign Sakura stared down. Glancing over at it, Neji followed suite.

"I could never…." Sakura began slowly.

"Never would I take bath…" Neji started to say confounded.

"Bathe with HIM!"

"WITH HER!" They both shouted _quietly_ as they pointed at one another. Hinata let go a soft laugh and tugged at Sakura's arm.

"C'mon, mixed bathing isn't so bad…" Both stopped her with a glare. Smiling shyly, Hinata tugged on Sakura's arm again.

"I am not going in there."

"Don't worry, don't worry, there are smaller baths that branch off of the bigger one, we can go there, where no boys are, okay?" She felt Sakura's muscles sort of relax as she said this. "Don't worry." She repeated, slowly dragging the pink haired girl away.

Feeling relieved himself, Neji made his way to another bath somewhere far away from Sakura.

The water was very warm, and the two girls felt complete bliss as they sank down into the spring. The sun had set so it was quite dark despite the lamps that swung from poles and doorways.

Both Hinata and Sakura simply simmered in the water until they couldn't take it anymore and hopped out. Padding back quietly to the house, they let the late autumn breeze cool their flushed faces.

"That was fun, wasn't it Hinata?"

The other girl nodded vigorously, thoroughly enjoying the peace of the night.

Neji had left a little after the girls, not able to take the heat anymore himself. Making his way back to the house, he stopped abruptly when he heard Sakura's voice.

"That was fun, wasn't it Hinata?" She had asked and he couldn't tell what Hinata said or did in response, but felt it was a confirmation.

As silently as he could he followed behind them. Something hit him as the girls fell into a period of quiet. _If I just walked past them like nothing was happening then Sakura probably wouldn't bite my head off….That's it Neji, just walk past instead of stalking them from behi…._ His thoughts were broken off by Hinata's soft voice.

"S-sakura-chan….do you hate Neji-san?"

All thoughts of passing them vanished. He wanted to hear what she had to say about him.

She seemed to think about it long and hard, which made Neji feel very impatient. "I-I don't exactly hate the guy, but he knows how to get on my nerves. That stuck up attitude of his really pisses me off and the fact that he uses only one word syllables to carry on a conversation ticks me off quite a bit. So I don't hate him, he's just annoying."

Neji stopped dead in his tracks and held his tongue. He couldn't scream or shout or make any sudden movements, they would discover him. Due to him screaming inside his head since he couldn't voice his opinion he missed what Hinata near whispered next.

"But Sakura-chan….what do you think Neji-san thinks of you? Maybe you p-push him to those extremes where he annoys you…" She stopped and blushed a bit.

"Hinata, are you okay?" She felt concerned for her friend.

Shaking her head slightly Hinata smiled over at Sakura. "Don't worry, I think the steam has just gone to my head."

Giggling, both girls continued walking back to the house. Still, what Hinata had said continued to bother Sakura even in her dreams.

**A/N I am organizing all these chapters in advance since it's such a bother…to troublesome…to do them every other day. This is not fun at 10:13 pm on a Tue….Wednesday night.**

ZZZZZZZZzzzzzzzzzzzZZZXXZZZZZZzzzzzzzzzzzzzxxxxzzzzzzzZZZZZZXZZ….

**--Just so you know, your reviews make me feel really good. Whether they are long **

**like Rika-chan tries to make them, funny like Animal.Cracker.Assassinator writes **

**them or just a simple- awesome- like I've gotten from many different people who I love, they make me feel all ****WARM ****and ****FUZZY.**

**V**** Make the Warm.  
****V**** Spread the fuzzy.**


	28. The Trip

A/N I do not own Naruto…

**A/N I do not own Naruto….**

…**I do not own the English language….**

…**So sue me for using both.**

**I'm tired…**

The water was very warm, and the two girls felt complete bliss as they sank down into the spring. The sun had set so it was quite dark despite the lamps that swung from poles and doorways.

Both Hinata and Sakura simply simmered in the water until they couldn't take it anymore and hopped out. Padding back quietly to the house, they let the late autumn breeze cool their flushed faces.

"That was fun, wasn't it Hinata?"

The other girl nodded vigorously, thoroughly enjoying the peace of the night.

Neji had left a little after the girls, not able to take the heat anymore himself. Making his way back to the house, he stopped abruptly when he heard Sakura's voice.

"That was fun, wasn't it Hinata?" She had asked and he couldn't tell what Hinata said or did in response, but felt it was a confirmation.

As silently as he could he followed behind them. Something hit him as the girls fell into a period of quiet. _If I just walked past them like nothing was happening then Sakura probably wouldn't bite my head off….That's it Neji, just walk past instead of stalking them from behi…._ His thoughts were broken off by Hinata's soft voice.

"S-sakura-chan….do you hate Neji-san?"

All thoughts of passing them vanished. He wanted to hear what she had to say about him.

She seemed to think about it long and hard, which made Neji feel very impatient. "I-I don't exactly hate the guy, but he knows how to get on my nerves. That stuck up attitude of his really pisses me off and the fact that he uses only one word syllables to carry on a conversation ticks me off quite a bit. So I don't hate him, he's just annoying."

Neji stopped dead in his tracks and held his tongue. He couldn't scream or shout or make any sudden movements, they would discover him. Due to him screaming inside his head since he couldn't voice his opinion, he missed what Hinata near whispered next.

"But Sakura-chan….what do you think Neji-san thinks of you? Maybe you p-push him to those extremes where he annoys you…" She stopped and blushed a bit.

"Hinata, are you okay?" She felt concerned for her friend.

Shaking her head slightly Hinata smiled over at Sakura. "Don't worry, I think the steam has just gone to my head."

Giggling, both girls continued walking back to the house. Still, what Hinata had said continued to bother Sakura even in her dreams.

_A-h-h-h-h-h-h-h-h-h-h-h-h-h-h……………………………………………………………………_

_Hmmm?_ The girl wondered half asleep as opened her eyes. She sat up in her bed located in the room she and Hinata shared, but the other gir's bed was empty.

"Probably using the bathroom…" Sakura mumbled to herself. "I-I should go too…" But try as she may her legs were too stiff and would not leave the bed or bend. _What the..?_

_A-h-h-h-h-h-h-h-h-h-h-h-h-h-h………………………………………………………._

Looking up she noticed the room began to swirl. Blinking rapidly she tried wipping her eyes, but when she looked again the room was still blurry. Shutting her sleepy green eyes, Sakura tried to lay down again and fall asleep. But her back never met the mattress or the pillow but instead kept tumbling backwards. _What the..?_

_A-h-h-h-h-h-h-h-h-h-h-h-h-h-h-_…………………………….

A pair of white orbs floated into her vision followed by some coal black ones and then a pair of bright blues ones. From the distance a shade of blue-green appeared and then another pair of black eyes came into existence. All five pairs floated around her mumbling and groaning. _What the..?_

Suddenly a giant ghost covered in mucky green slim sped towards her. Sakura's eyes widened and she tried to run away but the apparition was much faster. The green thing smothered her and she could not breath through all the muck and smell of the ghastly ghost. Sakura was completely terrified. After experiences with Gai and Lee in those green suites she had aquired a certain phobia of that shade of green or material of clothing. The slim was just that color, a sickly and shiny green that stretched and cut off her air supply instantly.

_No matter what Gai-sensei may say,_ Sakura thought as she gasped for a breath, _these things DO NOT BREATH._

Just as abruptly as it had appeared the ghost vanished, leaving only the stench in her nose. Suddenly her stomach twisted and Sakura felt the pull to use the bathroom. _Ahhhhhh……_

_A-h-h-h-h-h-h-h-h-h-h-h-h-h-h_…………………

With a start Sakura leapt out of the bed and raced from the room as to avoid stirring Hinata. _What the..?_

Holding her gut with one hand she waddled over to the bathroom. Coming out of there she paused to stretch a bit and yawn.

_ A-h-h-h-h-h-h-h-h-h-h-h-h-h-h-!-!-!-!-!_

Sakura jumped in surprise and walked over to the source of the noise, both curiouse and afraid of what she'd find. She could've sworn she had heard a loud whisper coming from behind _that_ door.

Unlocking the knob, the door immediately swung open and Sakura screamed as she was smothered in green. The green monster gave a low moan that sounded like _A-h-h-h-h-h-h-h-h-h-h-h-h-h-h…_She promptly fainted while falling backwards.

"Sakura-san?" Lee asked, concerned. "S-sakura-san?!" Shaking the unconscience Sakura that lay in his arms, Lee panicked and set her down in the closet he had just come from. "D-d-don't worry, I'll be b-back…" He assured the sleeping form as he raced away.

He tripped on the way to Sakura and Hinata's room, falling and hitting his head, knocking himself out just like that.

Sakura opened her eyes to darkness, and thus panicked. The first thing she did was scream, "WHAT THE HELL?" Before jumping up and hitting her head on the coat rack. _Ow…_ Sakura stumbled back and fell against the door, pushing it open.

The pink head fell on her back in the hallway looking up into the milky eyes of The Hyuuga.

"_Neji."_ Sakura spat, glaring at him upside down.

"Hmm." Was all The Hyuuga would say to her before turning around and walking downstairs. Scowling after him, Sakura righted herself and walked back to her room. She stopped when she stepped on something kind of squishy. Looking down _very_ slowly Sakura thought she had walked right into someone's vomit until she looked a little farther down and noticed the bowl cut.

"Lee! Are you okay?" Sakura asked worried, bending over to pick him up. After some slapping and pinching she was able to wake him and, with a little help, aided him in getting to his room and lying down. As soon as his head hit the pillow he was out again. With a sigh Sakura closed him door and left him be.

Outside the door Hinata stood, smiling brightly. "Good moring Sakura-chan, is Lee-san up yet?"

Shaking her head Sakura directed her friend away from the door. "Don't bother the lad. I found him out in the hall asleep, I think he may have had a mishap in the hall and fallen unconscious or asleep or something. It would be best to leave him be." Sakura informed the white eyes girl as they entered their room. Quickly changing into more normal clothes, the two girls later made their way down to the breakfast Neji had prepared.

Sakura ate her meal without saying anything other than her thanks. After eating she cleaned up her spot and made her way to her room. Hianta joined her shortly, sitting down on her bed across from Sakura's.

"Sakura-chan," Hinata said, "I think we should go for a hike. It's a lovely day out and there is someplace I'd really like to go see."

Turning over so her body faced the shy girl, Sakura mulled it over. "Sure." Both girls smiled at one another.

Sakura prepared the picnic as Hinata found the path they were to take. Lee and Neji both watched in silence as the girls went about the house performing their various tasks. As Sakura and Hinata were pulling on their shoes ready to go, Lee poked Hinata.

"Hinata-san, where are you and Sakura-san going to?"

She smiled. "We are taking a hike, we plan on being back sometime after sunset."

"Eh?" Lee asked, exasperated. "It is barely noon now Hinata-san!"

Putting a finger to her lips as if to seal a secret Hinata nodded. "It's a secret." Baffled Lee stepped back to allow the two of them to leave. As they exited he noticed Sakura was quite uncomfortable looking and seemed very displeased.

"Sakura-san…"

She turned around to glance at him. "Yes?"

Lee winced at her clipped words. "Are you feeling alright?"

"Yes."

"O-okay…"

"Goodbye."

Lee stood in the doorway waving the two girls off.

"Where are they going?" Neji asked walking up behind him.

"Off on a hike Neji." He replied closing the door. Glancing out the door Neji watched as Sakura tripped over her own feet and fell onto the road. Shaking his head he turned around and went up to his room.

**A/N Sooooooo Don't forget if you haven't already to cast your vote on my Poll. It could determine the outcome of this story or one of the other stories forming slowly in my head. **

**…WEEEEEEEEeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeEEEEEEEEEEEEEeeeeeee……..**


	29. A Picnic With Complications

A/N Yo

**A/N Yo. Nice to see you people again…****even though I cannot **_**see**_** you…****MOVING ON.**

**Don't forget to poll, there are 17 choices and you get to pick 3. How nice of me.**

**Fehgeudabouddit. (A Real Word, Believe It.)**

It was a tranquil day in the little woods that stood behind the hotspring. Sakura and Hinata could enjoy the wildlife easily, and Sakura especially could relax and let her mind roam. **A/N I don't own Naruto- - -**

"So Hinata, where does this path lead?"

Gazing around with her milky eyes Hinata took all the woods had to offer. "It stops a ways up ahead at a cliff where they say the sunset is beautiful. I've heard tell that if you watch the sunset from that cliff that you're supposed to see something that reminds you of your other." She paused taking in a deep breath. "A-at least, that's what I've h-heard."

Sakura's eyes glazed over as she began to dream about the cliff. _Ohh…I just know that when I look into that sunset I'll see some sign of Sasuke-kun there. I just _know_ it!_ Excited beyond belief Sakura almost yelled out loud. Surpressing he elation she ran to catch up the Hinata who had gone much farther ahead while Sakura was dreaming.

The two girls sat on the old blanket as they dished out servings. Sakura couldn't help but wonder if her two cats were okay. She trusted Tenten with their care but she couldn't help but wonder.

"Don't worry Sakura-chan," Hinata said trying to comfort her. The pink haired girl's thoughts were almost plastered on her face. "Do not worry at all…"

Both of them finished their meal in relvative peace aside from the sounds coming from all around them. Even those sounds had a comforting feel to them and Sakura felt all the better for it.

Hours passed as they hiked mindlessly throughout the entire little wood, seeing everything there was to see. They would take periodical breaks whenever they began to feel tired or sore. As the sun started to lower itself Hinata and Sakura made their way back over to the cliff.

Standing a good way away from the safety rail on the edge of the cliff face, both girls gazed out with wide eyes as the orange orb dipped down, seemingly setting the entire forest on fire.

"It's amazing, isn't it?" Sakura asked aloud, quietly. Nodding, Hinata agreed, it was quite amazing.

About ten minutes later the sun had touched the horizon sending out rays of pink and purple onto the clouds above. It was like a painted where the artist used every warm color he possessed.

Both of them stared intimently as it fell behind the hills over yonder, hoping to see a sign of their loved one. When is had passed the two girls promptly fell backwards.

"So Hinata, did you see anything?"

Hinata mumbled something and pushed her two fingers together shyly, blushing deeply. "Y-yeah…"

"Oh?" Sakura inquired, intrigued.

"M-mm…What about you Sakura-chan? Did you see anything?"

She shook her head. "Nope, nothing 'cept the bright sun." Sighing, she pushed herself up. "I wonder what that means."

"P-perhaps…" Hinata began, still blushing slightly, "Perhaps it m-means that there isn't one specific person meant for you, or that you don't have a special someone…." She stopped herself, afraid of the conciquences if she continued. Taking Sakura's offered hand Hinata stood up herself and followed the dazed Sakura as they made their way back.

_I-I don't l-l-love S-sasuke-kun? T-that can't be….He is…he is my LIFE. This can't be…_

**CHA! YEAH RIGHT! THAT'S JUST SOME STORY! SASUKE-KUN IS THE ONLY ONE FOR YOU!**

_No…I don't love Sasuke-kun, that's what the sun told me. We're not destined to be together…This can't be…Sasssssssssssuke-kuuuuuuuun…._

**CHA-HA! NO WORRIES! YOU LOVE HIM AND HE WILL EVENTUALLY COME TO LOVE YOU. END OF STORY.**

_Wahhh…Sasuke-kun will never love me…_

This exchange went on inside Sakura's head for a while. It was going on as she laid down on her bed sniffling, her whole body shaking slightly. Both sides of her head were wearing down and Sakrua didn't know how much longer she could hold up. She was vaguely aware of Hinata coming in and going out a little while later with her bathing things.

Her only thought not related to Sasuke was when Hinata closed the door. _Hmm…I should go take a bath too…_ But before she could up and move her body, her mind itself fell into a nice slumber free of romance worries.

Sakura woke up screaming. Her door burst open to reveal The Hyuuga.

"What is it?" He demanded concerned.

Shaking her head slightly Sakura mumbled nonsense. "I-it was n-n-nothing…"

He doubted her answer seeing how she was sweating but decided not to press her further as tears threatened to fall. Closing the door more quietly The Hyuuga left Sakura alone in peace once again.

_Thass right……Sasuke-kun doesn't love me…Yup…_Sighing and forlorn Sakura pushed herself out of bed and gathered her bath clothes together. It was late evening, a bit past dinner time she thought, as Sakura left the house silently with a little note to the others telling them were she planned on being.

Walking away from the house downt the little path with her bathing things in a bag slung over her shoulder Sakura trudged along slowly. She was in a sour mood and needed someway to release all her tension. By her reckoning a hot bath would be just the thing.

As she made her way to the hotspring something caught her attention, another path that diverged from the oringal. Entirely curious she headed down the new path wondering just were it was going.

The gravel path ended in a large loop. At the center of the ring were many hollow piped lined up together. Walking over to them Sakura sat down in front of them and tapped one, producing a hollow bell-like sound.

_Interesting…_Hitting more of the reeds she figured out they were made like a keyboard with octaves and intervals and the works. After a few tries Sakura even figured out how to play some different songs. The evening wore on into late night before she noticed it was later after she couldn't see the reeds anymore.

Tired, Sakura picked herself up and walked away from the little path and made her way once again to the hotsprings. As she stumbled through the darkness she began to wonder about the little reed-pipe-key things. Her mind however was filled solely with thoughts of how refreshing the hot bath seemed.

As she walked into the changing room Sakura's phone began to ring obnoxiously. Racing outside, still clothed, Sakura flipped it open and placed it by her ear.

"Hello?"

"Yo, Sakura, I need some help here!" Tenten, on the other line, screamed.

Anxious Sakura sat down on a bench a ways away. "What is it?"

"I-it's the c-cats…" Taking a deep breath she continued. "I ran out of the food you gave me for them and they're hungry. What should I do?"

"Alright, first calm down." The pink haired girl ordered. Breaking the process down step by step, Sakura told her friend just how to properly prepare the cat's meal. Twenty minutes later Sakura hung up placing her phone back in a pocket.

Just as she was beginning to relax her phone went off again.

"Oi, Sakura-chan! I need to…um….ask you a favor…"

**A/N Not the best place to let off I know but I…um….JUST LIVE WITH IT.**


	30. Sidetracked

Just as she was beginning to relax her phone went off again

**A/N Hello there….how are you? I don't care, personally. Anyways if you are this far in reading my….'story'…then that means I am doing something right. **

**No, you don't have to tell me what it is, I don't need to know.**

**I don't own Naruto just wanna make that clear. Okay? 'Kay.**

**On with the show! (You paid good money to see it too)**

Just as she was beginning to relax her phone went off again.

"Oi, Sakura-chan! I need to…um….ask you a favor…"

Sakura sighed. "What is it Naruto?"

On the other side she could hear a few murmurs and whispers before Naruto spoke again.

"Umm….I need yo…"

"Stop right there." She ordered. Naruto abruptly clamped his mouth shut. "I don't want to hear what the stupid dare you hafta do is. Don't even bother with me."

Nervous Naruto continued on anyway. "D-dare…? What dare Sakura-chan?" Sakura cringed at the sound of a fuzzy crack over the line. Apparently the intelligent blonde had dropped the phone. "S-sorry…" He apologized when he picked it up.

Holding her tongue Sakura thought for a minute.

"S-Sakura-chan, I'll just go…now…" He said in a melancholy tone.

"Wait Naruto!"

He perks up.

"….I have a dare for you…"

Silence.

"Will you accept it? There's not much to it…"

A nod that Sakura cannot see.

Taking it as a yes she goes on with her 'dare.'

"Alright…look at Sasuke-kun." Naruto turns around and looks at Sasuke who gives Naruto a funny look. "Now look into his eyes." Crouching down in front of him Naruto gazes deeply into Sasuke's coal black eyes. "Lean a little closer…" Sakura prompts. Both of them now staring intently at one another do not notice as the other boys, Gaara, Shikamaru, Shino, Kiba, Chouji, and Kankuro, gather around to watch.

"Naruto?" Sakura calls over the phone.

"Yeah?"

"_Closer._" Wanting to please, Naruto leans even closer. "Stop!" He halts abruptly.

"What?"

"Put Kiba on the line." She demands.  
"Why him?"

"Now."

Grumbling Naruto flips the phone over to Kiba who clumsily catches it. "Yo."

"Kiba, go get a video recorder." Running from the room after giving Naruto back the phone he fetches the machine.

"Naruto, look back into Sasuke-kun's eyes…"

He grunts, "I am."

"Good….gooooood…" Mentally sighing Sakura briefly wondered why she was doing this stupid stunt. _'Ey, for kicks._ "Now look even closer for something you cannot seeeeeeee……" Her voice drones on in this nonsense while Sasuke's eyes mesmerize Naruto completely. Close by Kiba films the entire event minus Sakura's half of the phone conversation.

The blonde slowly, unconsciencely, moves closer to Sasuke until their lips meet. Both blush profusely and immediately start to sputter and spit. All the boys except Shino and Gaara were laughing their heads off at the two guys.

"I-idiots…" Kiba said. Both glared at him but he couldn't see through the tears.

Sakura on the other end of this mayhem chuckled quietly guessing what had occurred. Satisfied that her work was done she clamped the cell shut and stashed it, turning it off before heading back in.

Back with Naruto, Kiba was recording everything from what happened after the incident to how all the guys responded. When he had finished he saved the tape and pocketed it, later he would upload it to a CD or file and, eventually, the internet.

_Losers._

Sakura stripped her clothes off again and turned her cellphone off so there were no more interruptions. Walking out with a white towel wrapped snuggly around her slender figure Sakura noticed the large bath was completely empty.

_No wonder, it's almost midnight!_ How long had those conversations lasted? Sighing she waded out into the hot water, not the lukewarm waters of the smaller, more individual baths. Sitting farther in the back Sakura breathed deep of the steam and sighed with pleasure this time. She really enjoyed the baths but couldn't stand having guys around when she did so.

As Sakura began to relax she heard a small splash and felt many ripples in the surface of the water. Someone else had apparently entered and the pink haired girl felt more than frantic. She was afraid to get out now, thinking whoever it was would easily see her. Scooting back as carefully as she could, making certain not to cause the water to break or bubble, Sakura moved back until she was enveloped in the foggy steam near the very back. The person more likely couldn't have seen her earlier in the thinner steam but now Sakura felt even better.

Minutes passed like hours for the frightened girl who sat at the end of the bath. Half an hour later the person left. Feeling better Sakura made her way more forward towards fresher air, too much steam had made her feel light headed.

Breaking the fog she sat vitually alone in the bath. One was never alone, even in the dead of night, as there were other animals about serenading. Despite that Sakura was able to find some inner peace.

Then something bumped into her back.

"GAH!" She screamed. Flipping around Sakura immediately sank into the water.

"N-neji-san?"

Both Sakura and Neji now sat back to back, with some distance between them, naked. Sakura was afraid to leave, now that Neji was there. Taking deep breaths to calm her body she was unable to quiet her crazy mind.

**CHA! THIS IS WHAT WE CALL 'NAKED BONDING.' C'MON BABY, SAY SOMETHING TA 'IM! **

Trying to take another breath the embarrassed girl accidentally swallowed bath water as well. Sputtering Sakura coughed out what she could.

"A-are you alright Sakura-san?"

"J-j-just p-pea—" Sakura couldn't finish due to more water entering her lungs. Drifting away from him she hacked more and more. When it finally died down Sakura cursed herself and sighed. She was feeling terrible now, and Neji being there didn't help at all. The only thing Sakura hoped for was that he wasn't trying to peek at her like she knew some people would. Naruto came to mind.

"Hyuuga-san?"

"Hm?" Neji grunted from the other side of the pool.

Brushing hair out of her eyes Sakura glanced up at the moon. "Where's Lee-san?"

"Lee? Oh… He was coming with me when he decided instead to run at the setting sun. The last thing I heard him say was 'Gai-sensei!' and 'The Power of Youth!'" Picturing this the pink haired girl couldn't help but laugh.

"That's so like him." She murmured to herself.

"Why do you ask?" Startled Sakura couldn't think of an answer.

"B-because….Because I wondered where he was and if he was alright or not."

"You didn't want him to be waiting behind the door if you got out." The creamy eyes boy pointed out accusingly.

Sinking into the water Sakura muttered to herself a 'maybe.'

Chuckling, Neji assured her not to worry and that Lee wouldn't be coming for the rest of the night probably. Feeling a little braver Sakura decided it was high time she left.

Saying not a word Sakura soundlessly left the bath with very few ripples. Walking away in the shadow she picked her towel up on the way out and hoped to Kami that the Hyuuga hadn't seen her.

Neji, in fact, never noticed when Sakura left the water. Glancing up at the clock he wondered when his ordeal would be over. He was embarrassed beyond belief at the moment, and even more so when he saw Sakura's towel wrapped figure leaving the bath. Sighing, whether from relief or something else, disappointment? _No, never. What's there to be disappointed about?_ After thinking for a bit Neji found one reason. _She did call me 'Hyuuga-san.'_ Even then he didn't feel like he should be disappointed.

Even so Neji couldn't help but watch Sakura walk away from the water, graceful like a swan. But then….

Sakura was humming a little tune to herself, happy to be leaving her _enemy._ Closing her eyes, she realized later, probably wasn't the best thing to do when the ground in unknown and slippery.

Sakura fell.

_Oops._

**A/N About the dare, I felt like I should put it in. I needed a way to stall time a bit so Sakura would be 'alone' in the bath. So don't rant to me about it because it has a VERY good reason. **

**P is for Poll**

**O is for Oll**

**L is for Ll**

**L is for L**

**So PollOllLll….Acronym. Poll…Please**


	31. D D D DATE ?

**A/N I don't own Naruto but I draw him a lot, that should count for something. Right? (Tobi-chan says so.)**

**Note to whomever….I am obsessed with Prince of Tennis. Save me Dr Phil.**

Neji watched as Sakura's form fell. It was terribly hard for him to hold back laughter but he knew the concequences if Sakura heard him. With a shudder he stepped out of the pool, wrapped a towel around his lower midsection and walked over to Sakura's seemingly lifeless form.

A small groan escaped her lips as Sakura pushed herself up on her elbows. Shaking her head to clear the cobwebs she almost panicked when she saw Neji coming closer to her. Adrenaline flowing she hopped up and raced, very carefully, to the changing room. From there she watched the Hyuuga walk into the men's changing room.

_Sigh._

The sun came up like it always did but Sakura was too tired after the other night's ordeals to even care what the time was. Pulling the covers up over her head Sakura fell back asleep.

However a stupid bird felt otherwise.

_Peck, Peck, Peck, Peck, Peck, Peck, Peck, Peck………_It really annoyed her, breaking through her slumber like that. Furious after five minutes of the torture Sakura threw her pillow at the window which Hinata had left open to bring in the fresh morning air. The pillow smacked right into the bird, dislodging the feathered tormentor from it's perch and sending it tumbling down. Satisfyed Sakura sat back and sighed. She was too awake now to fall back asleep and the sun was already up. Deciding it was best to get up Sakura donned her red dress and brushed out her hair.

Running down the staircase Sakura's feet seemed to skim the floor as she glided contentidly towards the kitchen where all the wonderful smells were coming from. She fell hard when she opened the door and saw Neji's long hair opposite her. His head never turned and Sakura quietly creeped into the room, walking up on the unsuspecting Hyuuga.

Standing directly behind him the young girl bent over by his ear and let loose a loud, "HYUUGA-SAN! GOOD MORNING!"

Holding his hand to the ear Sakura had yelled into Neji turned to glare at her receeding back as she went behind the counter to get her meal. "It was a 'good morning' until you woke up Sakura-san." He informed her. Putting her head into the refridgerator Sakura tried to cool down and hide her hurt face as he spoke those words. Neji, however, could see how Sakura's body tensed and stiffened, but dismissed it.

The pink haired child fixed up a quick fix meal and sat down at a random seat none too close to The Hyuuga. Smirking secretly Neji slowly ate his meal, watching Sakura from the edges of his pale eyes.

Halfway through her breakfast Sakura felt someone looking at her. Glancing up she caught Neji's eyes on her. A tad uncomfortable Sakura glared back at him.

"Can I help you?" She demanded hotly.

"Hm."

Blood pressure rising dramatically Sakura felt ready to throw the table in his face when Neji spoke up.

"What are you doing today?"

Surprised Sakura looked up into his clear creamy eyes. "N-nothing in particular."

"Would you like to come with me?"

Sakura felt her body numb from shock. _N-neji….is Neji asking her out on a DATE?! _Prepared to refuse the offer Sakura felt another part of her mind nagging. After a minute of a heated discussing within herself Sakura smiled up at Neji.

"I'd be happy to go."

"Great, I'm leaving now."

"W-what?!" The pink haired girl exclaimed. "NOW?!" Panicked beyond belief Sakura raced up the stairs to the room she and Hinata shared and began applying creams and lotions to her hair and face. It was a chilly day at the moment and Sakura's skin didn't handle the cold very well sometimes. Smothered in ointments that, thankfully, were odorless, Sakura changed into an outfit better suited for the day and weather.

After five mintues the girl made her way downstairs to where Neji waited very patiently.

"Are we ready now?" He asked, voice seemingly strained from lack of patience.

"Yes, Hyuuga-san." Sakura replied mimicking his strained voice.

"C'mon." Was all he said afterwards until they reached the small town that was only a short walk away from the hotsprings. Sakura walked behind Neji, slightly uncomfortable and nervous. Holding her hands behind her back the pink haired girl looked up and down and anywhere Neji was not.

Suddenly the Hyuuga stopped and turned around. "We're here."

'Here' was a little shoppe. Walking inside Sakura felt cramped by all the trinkets that surrounded her, sitting on shelves and on top of counters and any other available space. Some had eyes and some were patched, others were shiny or bright.

Neji made his way through the overflowing tables and benches and began looking around. Unsure of what to do, Sakura decided to follow the creamy eyes boy's example and look about.

"Can I help you look for anything ma'am?"

"AH!" Sakura yelped in surprise as the mysterious voice startled her. Turning around she nearly fainted.

"I-Itachi-san!"

He smirked at her confused expression and turned around.

"W-wait…! Why a-are you here….Itachi-san?" She demanded.

"Hn." The young man with coal hair shrugged.

"Sakura-san?" Neji called. "SA-KUR-A-SAN."

Turning her head to his voice Sakura saw something move quickly. Whipping her head around she noticed Itachi was gone.

_What the…Was it all in my mind?_ Shaking her head Sakura walked over to Neji who was still calling her name.

"There you are. Alright, I'm done here, we can go now."

"O-okay." Sakrua stuttered.

Neji raised an eyebrow. "Are you feeling well?"

"I'm FINE." She snapped, pushing past him to the door. Following behind confused Neji wondered what he had done to make her hate him. _How can I make this day better?_

Catching up to her Neji grabbed her arm. "Sakura-san, are you hungry?"

"N-no." She answered shortly. "I'm fine."

_RRRRRRRRrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrRRRRRRRRRrrrrrrrrrr…_

Sakura's stomach grumbled loudly and she turned beet red. Ready for ridicule or jokes Sakura looked down at the ground.

Neji smiled. _SMILED._ "Let's go get something to eat." Looking up Sakura saw his smile and felt her insides turn to mush. Nodding her head she followed obediently.

They stopped in a café that looked promising. Glancing up at the sign Sakura noticed she couldn't read it very well. All she could see was a blot of red, and that could've been _anything._

Inside Neji walked her over to an empty table and sat her down, sitting across from her. An awkward silence descended as they waited for their server to appear.

"So.." Neji tried, "How did your hike yesterday go?"

Still caught between mushy and confused Sakura did not know how to act. "F-fine…"

"Lee said you guys went to a cliff to watch the sunset?"

"Yes."

"Did you see anything?" He was fishing, and had Sakura felt better she could've told but in her current state she only nodded.

"The sun. It was….nice." Truthfully words could not describe it, or the feelings she had had afterward. Neji, who knew the legend of the cliff, wondered if she had even seen a face, or merely the sun as she described.

"That's…nice." Neji knew how lame he must've sounded but could not think of any other way to continue the conversation. It was apparent Sakura wasn't completely awake yet and he was not about to use effort to keep a conversation going when all she would say were single syllable answers.

_That sounds sort of familiar…._ Neji thought as he looked around for the server. _Where is he?!_

Out of the corner of his eye he saw scuttled movement and heard hushed whispers. As he turned his head to get a better look someone came out an approached the table carrying a notepad and scowl on his face.

_He reminds me….of someone._ Looking back at Sakura he saw she was falling asleep in her seat. _Hm._ Neji was about to wake Sakura up so she could order something when the server laid a restraining hand on his arm. Leaning back in his seat, Neji conceded.

"What can I get you?" The tall, black haired man asked in a short, clipped tone. Neji felt like he did not want to be there.

"Um…I will have the soup special and a soda. S-sakura…" He was at a lost, not knowing what she would like.

The server made a quiet chuckle. "You're on a date…."

"It's NOT a date." Neji interrupted.

"But you don't know what your date _wants…"_

"She's not my date." The creamy eyed boy seethed.

"And on top of that you've put her to sleep already."

"I didn't!" He tried to protest.

"Some date you are." Was the cold statement the server made.

"Who are you?" Neji asked furious.

"Just…someone. I'll go get your orders." With that the tall man disappeared behind a pair of swinging doors leaving a sleeping Sakura and fuming Neji behind.

"Hm."

**A/N I'm running out of stuff already written! Actually…this 'Hm.' Is the only thing left so far. I've got to work hard to get seven pages written by Sat or I might…No…I can't do that. Maybe Itachi-san will help me….Then it'll work….no….I'll need Kisame too…..Nevermind.**


	32. Censored

A/N This may be a little odd right now, but I am trying to keep it the same as I started

**A/N This may be a little odd right now, but I am trying to keep it the same as I started.**

**NO IT IS NOT A NEJI-SAKURA FANFIC. This just happens to be a really long Neji-Sak moment. I apologize to all you Neji fans but Sakura may end up with someone else. **

**Right now Sasuke has the best chance of winning Sakura over, so unless you guys vote on the Poll we won't know. (Even you people months from now after I've finished this should vote because it will influence my other possible stories too.)**

Half an hour later found Neji in the same situation without anything to drink or eat. Completely fed up he walked over to Sakura and shook her awake.

"Sakura-san, wake up please." He said in a strained voice. Slowly the pink haired princess opened her eyes and looked around.

"Where are we, Neji-san?" Yawning she stretched a little before rearranging herself in her seat.

"At a café without any food, Sakura-san." Even though she was still half asleep Sakura could catch the underlying tone of murderous intents. Sighing she placed a hand on his arm.

"Don't worry about it, we can go somewhere else Hyuuga-san." She whispered, soothing the savage boy.

Both stood up, pushing back their plastic chairs producing a grating sound that was beyond most human sound levels. Standing for a minute dazed the two teenagers soon found themselves facing three large…others.

One wore a dark cloak that covered most of his body and had a little triangle on a strap attached to his head, like the spirits of those passed tend to have. The man on the far right wore a dark cloak too, but his hair was starkingly contrast being a brilliant white sheen. His eyes really creeped Neji out, just staring at him.

The middle man was the oddest by far, Neji felt. Towering over them all his skin was a terribly pale, maybe even more so, tint. Chancing a glance over at Sakura Neji saw she smiled.

"KISAME!" She shouted, clearly not asleep anymore. "IT'S BEEN A WHILE!"

"Since when do you call me by my first name squirt?" The _blue_ man inquired, peeved.

The white haired man scowled at the bright and sunny girl. "You –cersored- little –cersored for good reasons- girl, don't you have any –censored- mind not to –censored- -censored- Ki—'

"Kisaaaaaaame! You know, you know….." Another person wearing a black coat popped up. He wore an orange mask on his face with a cute swirl design. His tone portrayed his innocent like self. "You know Kisame, I think it sounds really cute when Sakura-chan says your name like that. It makes Kisame seem like a good boy."

"Tobi…" Sakura frowned, she remembered _him._ "Are you saying _Kisame_ isn't already a 'good boy?' You might hurt his feelings and make him _blue._"

Tobi appeared shocked, despite the fact you couldn't see his face. "No Kisame! Don't turn blue. I take back my words! Deidare-senpai, do something!" Frantic the little innocent Tobi began running about for no reason trying to keep Kisame happy. It only made him more furious.

Sakura and Neji slowly began to step back, trying to make a break for it. As they backed up they bumped into another figure. Sakura squeeked and her and Neji hopped forward, hearts beating frantic. Closing her eyes, Sakura tried to calm herself.

Itachi had been surprised, he had not been paying much attention at all and was completely thrown off guard when Sakura and Neji backed into him. He was even more astonished to find Sakura blushing profusely.

"S-sakura-san." He stuttered, which was totally unlike him. Composing himself he was ready to glower when he saw Neji's eyes on his.

"Hn." Itachi sniffed distainfully, glaring at the creamy eyed stuck up kid. Both seemed ready to start an all out war in the café when Sakura finally gathered her courage and intervened.

"Please, _boys_, stop this petty fighting. Hyuuga-san, you said we were going to go eat…?" She prompted, hoping to remind him of his plan. However the Hyuuga would have none of it and continued to stare Itachi down.

Sakura sighed and looked around, Kisame was chasing Tobi who seemed rather pleased and the white haired cussing man, Hidan she later learned, the spirit-like dude, Kakuzu and Deidara stood around staring at the events occurring in their café.

No one else was there.

Giving up on the staring contest because she did not want to strain herself Sakura walked over to Deidara, Hidan and Kakuzu.

"Where are all the people?"

"Hm?" The three said in unison, turning their attention to the pink haired maiden before them. "Everyone else? Why do you think we're here, 'cause they're NOT." Kakuzu pointed out rather unkindly.

"Uh…So _where_ are they?" She urged, trying to pry the information out of the three sealed lips. (Six if you want to be technical with bottom and top lip)

"Dunno. Everyone just up and went." Deidara said dead serious.

The girl's eyes widened tremendously and she seemd awed by that. "Nuh-un. No way." Shaking her head she thought about it for a minute, making a few faces as she processed all the information she had received. "Where'd they go?"

Hidan's head turned mechanically towards Sakura, stiff like a robot and as scary as an evil spirit. "How the –censored- should we –censored- know, -censored- -censored- hunh?" All the cuss words sent Sakura's head spinning, she couldn't think too strait and rested her hand on a nearby table to regain her balance.

With Neji and Itachi they had become more pissed, being annoyed of the mere presence of the other. Itachi pushed past Neji, brushing his shoulder hard as he did so, knocking the white eyed boy over into the tables, turning them over. Chairs went flying as he landed and water puddled around broken glass that had been resting on another table.

Sakura screamed.

Time stopped.

As Hidan might say, -Censored-

**A/N The censors are for those in the audience who aren't ready to hear these bad words. You may fill in the blanks as you please.**

"Sakura-chan!" Tobi shouted concerned. "Are you alright?!"

Sakura grabbed the nearest chair and sat down, breathing heavily. Her eyes watered and she seemed to gasp for air.

"Don't worry…about me…I just….swallowed a fly…..it's Neji….who fell….down…" She rasped, gazing over at Neji who sat on the ground all wet trying to push himself up.

Itachi walked over and pulled Neji up by his shoulders with unrelenting force before plopping him in a plastic chair. With an unhappy expression on his face he retreated to the kitchen where he tried to regain himself once again.

Standing up Sakura walked over to Neji. "You okay?"

Opening his eyes he winced. Through the pain he made a small smile. "I think so. Just a bruise or two."

"Oh?" Sakura doubted all that would result in a simple bruise but said nothing more. A man's got to keep his pride, right?

Turning around she saw everyone else had quieted. "If you'll…." Neji placed a hand on her hand to still her.

"…please get us some water?" That was not what Sakura was going to say, but she could tell he wanted to stay. _Stupid guys…_Sighing Sakura resigned herself to her fate.

Truly though, not much happened of the extraordinary. Neji and Itachi were nearly at each others throats at every turn and Deidara was being pissed off by Tobi and Kisame. Hidan and Kakuzu commented on the happens.

"And now the –censored- idiots are running around the –censored- café scaring away the –censored- customers. –censored- Pein will not be –censored- happy –CENSORED-"

"I agree."

Sakura and Neji left the café hours later after Deidara 'accidentally' whacked him upside the head with soiled sausage links. Neji, being allergic to sasuage, broke out in hives. Completely embarrassed he allowed Sakura to lead him home, face all red.

Back at the house Hinata was back, cooking dinner in the kitchen while Lee set the table. It was the ideal picture until they caught a glance of Neji.

Hinata ruined the salad.

Lee broke a plate.

Carefully, as if he had broken a leg instead of having broken out in hives, Sakura lead him upstairs to his room. Setting him on the bed she left the dejected Neji to slump on the mattress. He promptly fell asleep dreaming of dancing pepperonis.

Returning mintues later Sakrua carried a jar of cream which she applied cautiously to Neji's face. The burning sensation that erupted from his face jarred the creamy eyes boy awake, making him sit straight up.

Using her 'lightning reflexes,' Sakura backed out of the way to avoid being conked on the head. Picking up the jar of cream, Sakura let herself out.

Neji sighed, it was the last day they were at the hotsprings and he HAD to get the hives. _Wonderful, Neji, just WONDERFUL._

**A/N Did you notice how long my Author's Note was at the top? Whew, l-oooooooooo-n-g**


	33. Love Thy Waiter

**A/N Wee. I love this, really.**

**I love you too.**

Sakura returned home, her true home, quite tired. After being up half the night trying to diminish a case of hives you'd be sleepy too, right? Well Sakura was only semiconscious as she opened the door to her house. Dropping her bag in the hall by the door she walked over to the couch and fell asleep immediately. _So…._

_…Tired._

**A/N You wish. Ha! (Referring to previous comment)**

_BRRRRRRRRRRRRRRIIIIIIIIIIIIING!_

Sakura nearly catapulted from the couch, heart skipping around in her chest. Quickly she stumbled over into the kitchen and picked up the phone.

"H-hello?"

"Yo, Sakura-chan."

"S-sasuke-k-kun?"

"Yeah, I was wondering….."

"Y-yeah?"

"If you…"

"…"

"If you would like to…"

"…"

"Go with me to the grand opening of my brother's café."

"…"

"Sakura-chan?"

_This can't be true,_ Sakura thought feverishly, _There's no way in hell Sasuke would ever ask me out. _Even though her heart pounded rapidly in her chest at the prospect, there was a large part of her mind that doubted his actions. _Something's wrong._ The last thing Sakura wanted was to be the end of a punchline or gag.

"Sakura-chan?"

"Why."

Sasuke did not answer for a minute. "What do you mean?"

"Why ask me out? I'm not good enough for you."

"I… I want to make up for last time. I totally blew you off and Naruto won't let me hear the end of it…My brother too. Actually….every one is against be…."

Sakura considered what he had just said. It was true enough that he had been a meanie when he brushed her off that time before she had left for the hotspring. Ever since she had been plagued by odd thoughts about her prince.

_Going with him will make everything all better again!_ Sakura argued, and believed herself enough to agree.

"'Kay, see you at noon tomorrow."

Sakura hung up feeling elated. Falling down onto the couch she hugged the nearest pillow with all her being until she realized something.

_Where am I supposed to meet him?!_

Locking the door behind her, Sakura wondered if she had dressed appropriately.

She wore knee high shiny black boots that laced all the way up. Her skirt met her boots at the knee , a kaki material with little pink petals sewn into it. Her white shirt had a sakura tree running up one side in full bloom, shedding petals that continued as the petals down her skirt. It was a nice matching set she had found one day when _someone_ had taken her out shopping early in the morning.

"Stupid family doesn't care what time I went to sleep, no not at all."

Her hair was brushed and she had a red ribbon pulling more of it back, letting her bangs hang down. Overall Sakura was not sure if she was over dressed or under dressed. Actually, she hoped more than that that Sasuke showed.

_And show _where _exactly?_

Completely confused Sakura paused in her step. She stood at the end of her walkway, staring across the street. Mind blank she tried to refocus her thoughts back to the conversation last night. _He never said where._ Sakura thought entirely pissed.

Anger raging Sakura felt like punching _something_. Looking around wildly she spotted nothing upon which she could unleash her anger. Containing her fury Sakura took many deep breaths and slowly calmed herself.

Deep in her heart there was still a seed, a spark if you may, of frustration.

"Sakura-chan."

Opening her eyes Sakura turned to face the person calling her name. "Sasuke-kun!" Previous anger forgotten at the sight of her beloveds face Sakura walked over to him.

"Ready, Sakura-chan?" Totally happy the pink haired girl nodded. "Let's go then."

Bedazzeled at the fact that she had the _privilege _to hang with Sasuke for a day, Sakura paid no attention to where they went. People and cars passed by unnoticed.

"We're here," Sasuke announced quietly. Focusing her eyes Sakura nearly fell over.

_This looks familiar…_

Taking a seat in the outside part of the small café Sakura felt oddly uncomfortable, as if many pairs of eyes watched her. Glancing around she caught no one staring but still…there was no shaking that feeling.

"S-sasuke-kun…I'm going to the bathroom."

"Alright, just don't get lost." Sakura's heart fluttered as if a mad butterfly flew around. His smile was just _so_ cute.

"O-okay."

Standing up Sakura walked away to the restroom, sighing in relief. _I doubt I can live around Sasuke all day if he's like that…I'll probably either melt or flutter away first. _

Closing the women's door behind her Sakura paused.

"These restrooms smell funny."

"What will you be having today?" The waiter asked in a solemn voice.

Sasuke was bored, Sakura still wasn't back yet. _What is taking her? What should I order for her? Or should I wait until she gets back?_ He was frantic.

"Could you wait until my friend get's back?"

"I could. What will you be having then?"

Sasuke was irritated. Looking up from the menu he nearly gagged, or he would've at least had he had something to gag _on._

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?!"

"I work here."

"A-ahh…No way, No!"

"Sasuke-kun?"

"No." He whispered, more to himself than anyone.

"Is this your friend?"

"NO!"

"Sasuke…-kun." Sasuke looked up at Sakura's voice.

"S-sakura-chan?"

Bursting into tears Sakura rushed away, away from Sasuke and the café.

"Nice, idiot."

"Shuddup." Sasuke ordered. "It's all cause you're here."

"Blame it on the waiter."

Completely furious Sasuke stood up and ran after Sakura. Only one problem….He did not have a clue as to which way she went. Taking his chances Sasuke ran right, and ran…and ran. Why was he running, he could just walk…Slowing down he stopped. _I give up._

"Oi, Itachi, who was that just now?"

"No one, Kisame, no one."

"Hmmm."

**A/N WHAT DO YOU THINK? YOUR THOUGHS MAKE ME SMILE- WHETHER YOU POST THEM NOW OR IN THE FUTURE I DON'T CARE**

**I LOVE YOU PEOPLE.**

** Except you.**

**Everyone else I love.**

** Keep that in mind.**


	34. A CreepingJerkofaPervertSquared

**A/N I still don't love you. **

**-A. Bunny**

**(Hehehe, did you notice that I am also A Bunny as well as a killer one? I think it's fuuuuuuunny.)**

**(See ya)**

** (Hehe)**

** (Sorry)**

Sakura was not too certain why she cried, but she had a feeling it was because of Sasuke, or, more appropriately, how Sasuke had let her down.

Now Sakura simply ran blindly, trying her best to avoid the few people on the streets at this time. Staggering around the corner she bumped into something, as is expected, and fell over. A strong arm wrapped itself around her waist and held her, keeping her from falling.

"Woah there, yeah?" Warned a familiar voice. Opening her bleary green eyes, Sakura gasped.

"D-deidara-san!" A slight pink shade tinged her cheeks as she hung there in his grasp. Following his eyes Sakura gasped again. Snapping out of his hold Sakura flamed. "PERVERT!" Turning around the waterworks began again.

"W-wait!" He shouted. "Sakura, come here!" Reaching out he grabbed her hand and reeled her back in. "Are you…_crying?_"

"Yes. I am." She sniffed.

An odd expression very alien to his face showed up. "Why?"

"Because I enjoy tearing up like this, doesn't everybody?" Wipping her eyes a bit Sakura looked down. "Let go."

"N'un."

Looking up Sakura saw a devilish grin come across Deidara's face.

"D-deidara…" She warned, or tried to.

"C'mon, un." He urged, dragging her along, a wonderful plan forming in his mind.

Somewhere a mother screamed.

Somewhere Itachi was getting pissed.

Somewhere Sasuke was walking around aimlessly.

Sakura did not have a single clue as to where she was headed, but by all means anywhere away from Sasuke was most likely best. Though she hated to think about it, maybe Sasuke….

_NO._

**No. CHA! No WHAT?! Work with the evidence here Sakura! No **_**WHAT?**_

Sighing aloud Sakura resigned herself to her fate of terrible men that _she _chose. What could be worse than picking the wrong guy to fall for.

_But….maybe….he's not….all bad…_

**…**

"Un, Sakura, we're here."

'Here' was a small shopping district crowded to the brim with people. The girl gagged on the toxins emmited by all the people that stood around, gabbing like geese.

Instantly Sakura hated it. Twisting her arm she broke from Deidara's grip and made a sharp turn on her heel. Walking steadily away she knew that anywhere was better than with Sasuke _or Deidara_.

The blonde caught up with her. "Sakura, what's wrong? I thought all girls liked shopping?"

Grimacing Sakura never shortened her stride. "That's stereotyping, Deidara."

"Un…"

Twitching she continued on, trying to shake the annoying, so very like Naruto, blonde person.

"Look Sakura, just let me take you out for a bit, to make you feel better, un." Deidara argued.

Before she could respond Deidara gripped her hand hard and dragged her away forcefully to another outdoor café. Thankfully it wasn't the one she and Sasuke had visited.

Sitting down outside Deidara ordered for her and let Sakura simply sit and contemplate her predicament.

Minutes whizzed by in silence before Deidara dared to speak a word.

"So….what do you like?"

Opening her eyes Sakura searched his face, his soul, for a hidden motive. Taking a chance Sakura thought about it.

"I like gardening…and plants. I have always loved learning about plants and taking care of them and how they can be used, like what you can use to cure poison ivy or burns…."

"Hmm..hmm.." Deidara grunted, nodding.

The meal continued this way, Sakura unleashed all her feelings and thoughts upon Deidara, all her likes and hates, her pet peeves and dreams. Unsure as to why Sakura thought about stopping, but all her bottled up feelings just did not want to be put away again. So much time worn on that Sakura was amazed when she finished that Deidara had yet to fall asleep. He hadn't yawned ONCE either. Sakura felt much more lighter….

Until she saw his head fall off of the hand it had been resting on and hit the table with a dull thud. Groggily he shook his head and focused his eyes on Sakura, who was really REALLY red.

"S-sakura..?"

"JERK!" Standing up Sakura stormed off, furious. Slapping money on the table Deidara high tailed it after Sakura, hoping to calm her down. It wasn't like he meant to fall asleep…it had just _happened._

"Sakura, wait up…Pleeeeeeease." The blonde begged. _Without her I can't finish my perfectly wonderful masterpiece of a plan! _ "SAKURA! STOOOOOOP."

_His whining is REALLY annoying._ Sakura thought, furious and melancholy at the same time. After having walked a good ways away to nowhere she stopped, finally, and turned around. The first thing Deidara noticed was her face was the color of her hair.

"Sakura…"

"Deidara, you are probably the worst person I have ever met. You are a Pervert, a Jerk, a Creep and a Pervert."

"Y-You already said 'pervert.'" Deidara commented.

Sakura looked ready to kill someone or something.

"That just makes you a Double Pervert. A Creeping-Jerk-of-a-Pervert-Squared. There you go." Rotating back around Sakura paused.

"Not like I care….or anything….but Deidara," He looked up taking his mind off of making sense of the Creeping-Jerk-of-a-Pervert-Squared thing, "Why'd you take me out? It…It can't be because I was sad. So……What?"

Before the Creeping-Jerk-of-a-Pervert-Squared could even open his mouth another person interjected.

"Sakura-san, Deidara was simply using you to benefit himself, you see? This man was to take my shift at the café forty-five minutes ago at least. When he never showed I wanted to make sure he wasn't lost or dying in some alley. You know him, it could happen."

Both of them, the blonde and the pink looked over at the source of the voice. Then Sakura looked around surprised. They had wondered into the worst part of town probably. _How did that happen?!_ Completely forgetting about the man Sakura turned to leave. _Let them sort out their differences. _Sakura decided. Walking away the noise in the background dimmed.

_Cha…right? Well….how come I don't feel very good righ now?_ Unbidden tears flowed from her sorrowed green eyes. Her legs began to shake and Sakura felt like she would fall. Sitting down with her back against an alley wall Sakura breathed deep to calm her racking body. Running a hand through her hair Sakura noticed it had lost some of its previous sheen that had made it so bright and pretty.

**CHAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!** **This is NO TIME to be getting DOWN! Crying never solves anything, RIGHT?!**

Sakura could only cry more though. _Cry, cry, cry ….that's all I can do, isn't it? I-I gotta change that. _

Standing up on shaky legs Sakura tried to walk a few steps forward. When she got that far she paused to regain her composure then started walking farther. In about five minutes time she had gone maybe twenty five yards and gotten lost again. With an extremely loud sigh Sakura pressed her forehead against a nearby cool brick wall and rested.

There was a tug at her hair. _OW!_

"Lookie what we got here, a pretty priss of pink." _Does that even make sense?_ Sakura wondered through the pain of hair coming out of her scalp. "C'mere pinky." He ordered with a vicious tug.

"You….didn't have to ask me if you were just going to….ah…pull my hair again." She reasoned.

"Shuddup."

Instantly she was quiet. "Yer gonna come with me, see?" Pulling her hair more Sakura felt little pricks at the corners of her eyes which was the beginning of the waterworks. _And I said I wouldn't cry_…A small laugh bubbled up. Stopping, she could have screamed the pain was so intense as the other yanked.

Turning around he scowled. "I _said_ 'C'mon.'"

Not trusting her voice just yet Sakura instead, to show her disdain, spat in his face. Her aim was quite good actually and she hit him square in the forehead. Letting go of her hair he used that hand to wipe off.  
"Why you-" He started.

But Sakura wasn't there anymore. Stumbling randomly through all the back alleys the frightened girl sucked in breath after breath into her starved lungs. There was only so much running a person could do. Halting her stride Sakura sat down between two trashcans and hoped that no one would find her.

And she waited.

And waited.

And…

**A/N This is getting interesting..though I have to admit I am straying a bit off my previous marker….not a bad thing but not completely good either.**

**FYI Sasuke is winning in the poll, or at least last time I checked he was. If you don't like that then vote, it you want it to stay that way then vote anyway. You get 3 choices too. **

**Am I nice or what?**


	35. Wayward Angel

It was very dark in the alley, and the two trashcans beside her were cold and smelly

**A/N I don't own Naruto…blah, blah, blah, it is 9:30 at night, blah, blah, blah, My apology is at the bottom blah blech. **

**To make up I have added a page to this chapter. (Haha) (Sorry, laughing at myself for being so stupid and having computer troubles and what not.)**

**Random Trivia**

**I Have a Question (And I know the answer) What does WWJD mean? Now don't go and give me any religious crap about the Holy Spirit or anything, (apologizes for language), What do you think it means? **

**Jam you CANNOT answer since you know the answer already. XD**

**Enjoy. (Sorry!)**

It was very dark in the alley, and the two trashcans beside her were cold and smelly. Sakura had a terribly hard time not falling asleep, but then again the stench kept her awake enough.

After sitting for a good amount of time Sakura stood up on shakey legs and took hesitant steps away from her hiding place. A rat scurried away from her as she stumbled down the alley.

Emerging into dim late afternoon sunshine Sakura paused. Looking down upon herself she noticed how dirty and disheveled she was. _A total mess._ Sighing the pink haired girl looked around and, spotting a fountain nearby, headed over to sit and wash some of the grim away.

The water was clear and cool, taking more than the dirt away. Sitting on the rim of the fountain Sakura was able to let her feeling wash off, and she felt all the better for it.

Time went by at a crawl for her as the sun began it's rapid decent onto the city below. Long rays splashed across her unappealing dirty face, her eyes closed to block out the worst of the stares. People passed, looking down their noses at her, but Sakura did not see. No, she saw only the warmth the world had to offer, as opposed to the cold she had witnessed.

Sakura's wet fingers itched to play a tune as she sat drying in the dying sun's light. With a heavy sigh she pushed herself up only to fall back down. Her legs wobbled and her thighs burned. _No more walking, please_, her body screamed. Bowing her head, Sakura conceeded.

Cool stone pressed itself against her left cheek as water splish-splashed behind her. Her legs curled up, the soles of her feet wet from the spray. Drifting with the waters little current Sakura's left hand trailed away from her, chilled very. Sakura dreamed.

There were eyes….again….and so many of them. There were more than before. They all swarmed her likes bees to honey. Blue and black, white and black again. There were just so many that she couldn't have counted had she tried.

Her body suddenly felt unusually cold and her left hand became numb. She felt very heavy and damp. All the eyes made her uncomfortable but she could not run for her knees buckled underneath her weight. Kneeling before the many eyes Sakura's body curled up and shivered uncontrollably. She would have cried out in agony but her lips were sealed. Silent tears streamed down her clammy cheeks pushing the muck out of the way, leaving behind to clear trails of white skin. Suddenly the room flooded with her tears, drowning the eyes, pushing them away from herself.

Sakura realized….

_I rolled over. _

Cold water splashed over her dirty body, stealing air from her lungs. Bubbles burst from her mouth and her mind fogged over. Pushing herself up she clawed her way to the surface and, even though it was a relatively shallow fountain her body was so numb and just wouldn't respond at all. A pair of pale hands decended from the heavens and pulled her up.

_A-an angel come to take me away?_

Water clogged her lungs and no breath would come. Bright light dazzled her mind and her whole body screamed.

_Maybe this is hell._ Sakura's mind could think of nothing else after that though as the fires of the devil danced before her closed eyes.

And then she breathed.

_S-someone's pushing air….into my lungs. Th-they're clearing the w-water away…..b-b-but that m-means…._ Sakura gasped and shot straight up, taking in long breaths.

"Welcome back Sakura-san."

_W-who?_

**CHA! It'd better NOT be Naruto. If it is I don't care that I was about to die, he can SOOOOOOOO not do that!! CH-HA!**

Before Sakura could find out she blacked out from lack of oxygen and exhaustion.

The feeling of floating freely amoung the stars engulfed Sakura and made her feel truly free. Slowly though, the stars began to fly away, leaving Sakura to float alone. Eventually she felt a form move under her, helping her float with the stars. Mumbling nonsense to herself Sakura opened her eyes to find herself being carried on someone's broad back. Water dripped from all over her and the person's backside was was soaked through. A pony tail poked her face as she swayed back and forth slightly with the person's movements.

"I-ITACHI-SAN!" She exclaimed, embarrassed.

"How'd you know, Sakura-san?" The older boy asked in a gentle voice.

"I-I….That voice doesn't suite you Itachi-san." Sakura pointed out blantly, ignoring his question.

"What do you mean, Sakura-san?"

"You aren't nice, Itachi-san. At least, not to anybody else, right? So, why to me?"

"Hmm," Itachi mumbled, "Let's see, where do you want to go?"

"I-I don't care, it doesn't matter."

Itachi shook his head, "But it does. Taking a lady somewhere special is what the gallant knight is supposed to do."

"You don't have to, really Itachi-san." Sakura argued. "I'll be quite alright by myself…." Pushing herself off Itachi's back Sakura landed deftly on the solid ground. Taking a few hesitant steps forward she noticed her legs did not put up as much resistance as before. Still, they could not handle her weight just yet.

Sakura's knees buckled under her and she fell forward abruptly. A hand snaked out and grabbed her around her mid section and reeled her back in. Reluctant Sakura allowed herself to be carried again, this time in his arms by his broad chest. The girl's heart began to beat furiously and Sakura closed her eyes.

"Where to my princess?"

His words pierced Sakura's broken, thumping heart. Feeling extremely flustered Sakura looked away from Itachi, anywhere but at him, and tried to think.

"W-where are we I-Itachi-san?" Sakura mumbled.

"Hmmm…Good question. I think I've lost my way completely." He chuckled, _I-itachi-san _chuckled_! I can't believe it!!_ "After that little…tift with Deidara I started walking and realized I had no clue as to where I was. By chance I passed the fountain while you were sleeping and then…well you fell in."

Dumbfounded Sakura opened her eyes and stared into Itachi's. "I fell in the fountain?"

"Hn, I don't know why you were even sleeping there…" Sakura interrupted him, laughing.

"What? What is so funny?" Itachi asked, bemused.

"I-it's just that you sounded so like S-Sasuke-ku-kun t-t-th-tha…" Swallowing a lump in her throat Sakura tried to continue, "That I couldn't help b-but laugh." Her stomach felt sick and she wanted to just cry, but there was a part of her mind that would not stop telling her, _You made a deal that you wouldn't cry anymore, right?_

_I've got to be strong, got to build a great big dam to hold back the water works. I can do this…Dam, dam, dam, dam, dam, dam…_

"Dam…" Sakura whispered.

Itachi looked down at his charge puzzled. "Hn."

Opening her eyes Sakura realized she had spoken aloud. "O-oh, it's nothing Itachi-san. Nothing at all." Looking around the pink haired girl saw many unfamiliar surroundings. "We are lost." It was a statement, not a question.

"Hn."

Taking a deep breath and releasing a sigh Sakura saw she had set her expectations to high for an Uchiha, kin to Sasuke.

"Set me down," She ordered. Letting her down Itachi sat down on a nearby surface. _We're in the middle of a woods…How the heck did that happen?_ Gathering her strength Sakura jumped and grabbed the lowest branch of a maple tree close by. Scrambling up the tree was hard with a numb left hand and exhaustion racking through your entire body, but Sakura was able to climb high enough to see a few miles either way. Hopping back down she was greeting with a somber Uchiha face.

"Don't worry Itachi-san, I was able to see a place I know very well from up there. When I get there I should be able to find my bearings and get back home, alright?"

"Hn." The tall, broady dark man grumbled as he followed Sakura away. _I hate this…..I'm tired and pissed and just want to sleep and yet I'm stuck in the middle of no where with a cry baby. Hell._

It was already dark before hand when they had somehow entered the woods but now it was nearly black as pitch. Sakura was stumbling almost blindly towards a vague point in the distance. Itachi was some ways behind sulking in the dark, unaware of how hard a time Sakura was having.

With a final push Sakura was able to enter the clearing she had seen. Listening she could hear the little stream running through play on the rocks. Sighing Sakura dropped onto the sweet cushiony grass underneath and fell asleep instantly.

Moments later Itachi stumbled into the clearing as well, though he had no idea this is the place Sakura had seen from the tree's vantage point. Looking around he saw the outline of the stream in it's little ditch and made sure to avoid it as to stay a little dry at least. He spied Sakura on the ground after nearly tripping over her.

"S-sorry S-sa…" He paused. Bending over he saw she was not awake but fast asleep. Sighing he looked around again. He still had no clue were he was and did not want to get lost trying to find his way out. Plus if he left Sakura alone some molester could come out of no where and attack her or something.

Not that she could not defend herself, Itachi knew full well she was capable of some amazing things when provoked, but what can you do while sleeping?

Sitting down next to Sakura Itachi stared off into space, waiting for the princess to awaken from her deep sleep.

A light breeze swept through the glade, bending the grass and flowers that still lived. Leaves rustled in their cozy canopies and the fireflies stirred from their rest, filling the sky with dim light as they massed in mid air.

Itachi looked up to the moon, half hidden by clouds, then down to Sakura who slumbered undisturbed. In the dim glow he noticed her face was a little more battered, something he had failed to see before, and that her entire body was scratched and torn. Looking over her Itachi noticed how beat up Sakura really looked. Still, she had not shed a single tear as of yet despite that.

_I take back what I said about her being a cry baby…_He thought glumly to himself. A glowing lightning bug landed on Sakura's pale cheek, illuminating her face with it's gentle radiance. Carefully Itachi brushed the insect off and, taking off his jacket, laid it over Sakura's little form. The large coat engulfed the girl practically.

The fireflies settled again in the grass and Itachi too settled himself a little more comfortably since it seemed he'd be spending the night in the clearing.

Before he closed his eyes Itachi glanced over at Sakura once again to see her smile and pull the jacket closer. He fell asleep with a smirk on his lips. 

Kotasu- I believe I spelled it right. It is a Japanese term for a table with a comforter and a heater under it. Very warm indeed. Best metaphor I feel. XD

**A/N Hi All, It's been a while I know and I am terribly sorry for the extreme delay. I meant to post something up sooner but twice so far my computer has been acting up. **

**I plan on updating at least once a week for now. My reason is as follows: (You don't have to read it though)**

**Since it is getting to be the end of the school year my teachers feel the need to give me harder homework and more tests hence I need to study and do homework. By the end of may I hope to be able to go back to twice a week. Sorry about that.**

**Also I am in the middle of writing/drawing a manga for fun because I have always wanted to. I don't think it's all too good but I hope to make it better and more…shojo-e. (It is a shojo manga) (Love story)**

**AND finally I have been getting a lot of manga from the library so reading it takes time, yeah?**


	36. A LyingJerkofaPervertCubed

A/N I AM SO SORRY

**A/N I AM SO SORRY. It has taken me so long to write. My excuse is that my mother has been taking me out to my grandpa's so much this past week and last weekend that I haven't had enough time to write and do my homework.**

**Priorities, right?**

**Once again I am sorry and hope you forgive me. **

**Any answers to my Trivia?! It is Naruto derived….**

Through cracked eyelids Sakura could see it was a little past dawn. Closing her eyes she wished she could fall back asleep under her warm blanket.

_Wait…_ Snapping straight up she looked down at her 'blanket.'

_When did this get here? _ She wondered. Looking up at the bright blue sky she tried to remember what had happened. _I walked….and walked…..and then I fell down….hard. _After that Sakura's mind drew blank, so she assumed she had fallen asleep. Peeling her eyes off of the cloudless sky Sakura saw Itachi lying close by, curled up like a kitten, dreaming.

While staring at him she noticed he was missing…something…from the last time she remembered seeing him.

_I could've sworn…_Glancing down at her lap she realized her blanket was his jacket. Lifting the dew drenched thing off of herself she walked off a ways and began to shake it off. Water droplets flew about, soaking the grass even more. After a quick wiping off of herself, Sakura went back over to the slumbering Itachi and laid the jacket carefully on him.

Smiling Sakura looked about for a dry, sunny place to sit. After meticulous searching she came across a log by the little stream that cut through the grass, making a large gap where the earth was not. For a while Sakura simply perched there, content to relax to the melody of her surroundings.

However it was all interrupted by a loud yawn and the _awakening of Itachi. _

"Hn…..where are we?"

Sakura slumped on her log. Glancing over her shoulder she scowled at Itachi. "Good morning to you too, Itachi-sama."

"Ohh…..S-C-A-R-Y…." Itachi's sarcasms only made Sakura scowl deeper.

"Go boil your bottom under a silly person."

"…..Wha--" His face, for one brief moment, showed just how baffled he was. However he covered it up quite quickly with his usual cross between a frown and a smirk.

Standing up, Sakura balled up the jacket and threw it at his face with great force. The impact of the blow made Itachi rock backwards. Pulling the jacket off of his face Itachi noticed Sakura had disappeared.

"That…Ugh." Cursing his bad luck Itachi hopped up and raced after the shadow of Sakura that he could see. "Doesn't she know that she's the only way I can get out of this place?" He puffed under his breath after letting go an angry howl.

Sakura, up ahead, felt adrenaline pumping through her veins overtime. Never once did she glance over her shoulder, but it did not matter to her whether or not Itachi caught her, she hated the bastard's guts.

_I….I wonder why I loathe Itachi so…._

Out of breath Sakura looked around for someplace to rest up. Spying a pine tree Sakura crawled underneath it and laid herself down. Bittersweat dreams dropped themselves down on her like bombshells.

The wind sighed through the pine tree that protected Sakura under it's spiky boughs.

Itachi was only slightly out of breath when he saw something out of the ordinary. A sliver of pink clutching itself to a clump of pine needles.

Walking closer Itachi examined the pink and even gave a slight tug. When the pink thing offered great resistance Itachi decided to pull even harder. With a great heave Itachi freed the pink strand and even more came with it.

"S-S-Sak…." Thoroughly baffled Itachi just stopped and dropped the pink thing along with the rest of her. Backing up he considered high-tailing it out of there before he remember he did not have anyplace to run to. Lost without a clue he resigned himself to sit down next to the girl, though very unwilling was he.

"Stupid girl, had to go and run off without even a word…" He continued to rant for a while, trying to fill in the emptiness he felt at the moment. "Why doesn't she wake up?!...unless…" Peering closer at her face Itachi tried to discern whethere or not Sakura still lived.

"I can't tell if she is breathing or not…." _It could be a vital sign telling me if she is alive or…._Stealing himself Itachi moved himself and placed his ear by her mouth for several moments.

…

N

O

T

H

I

N

G

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"N-No way…" Itachi gasped, pulling his ear away from Sakura's mouth. "Is she really DEAD?!" Panic whelled up inside himself at the thought of never getting out of that forsaken place.

"NNNNNOOOOOOOO! Don't die……Please……" He truly sounded like a child as he cried out.

Sitting up Sakura looked up at Itachi with a great big smile. "Didn't know you cared."

"Hn," He grunted, back to his old self, "You're my only way out."

Silence stretched between them as the weight of his words settled in Sakura's mind. However, when it did anger boiled hotly in her veins and her face burned red. Standing up aburtly, Sakura teetered slightly and her eyes began to loose focus. Swallowing a deep breath she shook her head to clear her mind, at least for a moment, and stride over towards the every serious Itachi.

Leaning close to his face Sakura forced a smile to her lips. Itachi's heart was all aflutter with Sakura only inches away from him. Closing his eyes he let his mask slip and his composure fell. On the other end Sakura could feel his breath coming faster and see a little glistening of sweat above his brow.

A small chuckle bubbled up from inside of herself but the beaten and worn down, extremely pissed pink haired girl was in no laughing mood. Raising her hand she brought it down with tremendous force on Itachi's unsuspecting face.

The beautiful, dark haired man fell to the ground with a red welt across his left cheek. Opening his eyes he gasped in pain. There had been a lot of power behind Sakura's smack and his face was still stinging.

"What's wrong, my princess?"

Frowning at him and no one else Sakura turned her head and began to head away. Pushing himself up Itachi began to follow her as to not be left behind in unknown territory.

The two of them walked 'toghether' for a good length of time without having anything transpire. After a while Sakura paused and turned around to face Itachi. Her face was shiny and her mouth was set in a grim, tight line. Controlling her voice was hard and made Sakura sound quite like an old lady. "_You bastard,_" Sakura said, "_Why can't you just leave me alone?_"

"Hn, You are my only way out." Itachi mumbled, barely audible enough for Sakura, many meters ahead, to hear.

His answer served to enrage Sakura even more. "_Is that it? The only reason you are nice to me is because I can give you something?_" Sakura's voice began to slip, her uneasiness and unhappy feelings started to leak into her words. "_Just leave me alone, _Itachi-sama." Turning around Sakura set off briskly.

"…" Itachi was stumped by Sakura's display. He could never imagine that how he treated others could affect how they feel. Letting his pride go, Itachi raced after Sakura as fast and quietly as he could. All the while his mind was working overtime.

_HOW CAN I GET HER TO LIKE ME AGAIN?! _

Not entirely certain why he cared, Itachi tried to think of how they did it in the movies.

Finally he caught up with her. Grabbing a hold of Sakura's hand the black haired man twirled her around and pulled her closer to him. Bending over he pecked her lightly on the lips.

Sakura was mesmerized by it all for a total of two and five seconds. For that short span of time Itachi wondered if it had worked or not. At three seconds Sakura looked up at Itachi, face as red as a tomato, and pushed him away. Itachi stumbled backwards, a little dazed.

"WHAT WAS THAT FOR, MORON?" Sakura yelled.

"But it is how they make up in all the movies I've seen…" Itachi tried.

"What movie's kind of movies have you seen?" Sakura screamed even more frustrated.

They stood only a yard apart so Sakura's loud voice was ringing inside Itachi's head.

"Don't answer….I really do not want to know." A little quieter she added, "Itachi-sama, have you ever considered that the couples in movies are either married, dating or have a thing for one another?!"

There was quiet.

"Itachi-sama…." Sakura growled.

"Where did this _Itachi-sama _stuff come from?"

"Hunh?" Baffled Sakura looked up at his black eyes, black like Sasuke's.

Stepping closer, Itachi filled the gap between them.

"Can't I be _Itachi-kun?_ Or…maybe just _Itachi?_" He suggested.

"Uh-h-huh…" The girl stammered.

"C'mon my princess….why can't we have a 'thing' for one another?" Sakura looked down and blushed deeper.

"I-Itachi…."

He smirked. "See? We do have something."

Lifting Sakura's chin up with two fingers Itachi bent over to give her another peck. Just as he was about to make contact Sakura felt another part of her fire up.

_**CHA!! NO WAY IN HELL IS ANYONE GOING TO KISS ME AFTER TALKING LIKE **_**THAT!**

Giving a little growl Sakura's green eyes lit afire and her fists clenched. Throwing her balled fists upwards she thrust it at Itachi's jaw, making him back up. While he staggered backwards Sakura raced off.

Stopping at the top of a hill the pink haired girl yelled back.

"ITACHI! You are a Lying-Jerk-of-a-Pervert-Cubed!"

Itachi was left there to stare at her disspearing form, rubbing his jaw with his hand trying to ease the soreness.

TO herself Sakura mumbled, "If I ever see him again he'll get more than a punch and a yell. OHHH….AGH!"

Kicking a little pebble Sakura kept on venting her feelings all the way home.

**A/N Any Monty Python fans out there will notice I quoted The Holy Grail. I felt it fitting and funny. XD**

**I have totally messed up my posting schedule. I only hope now that I can post once a week at least. Random days with random stories….funfun.**

**Gomen. Sorry. Excuse moi. **

**Arigatou. Thank you. Merci.**

**XD XD XD**


	37. I Really Hate School

A/N AHHHHHHHH

**A/N AHHHHHHHH! Please, forgive us. We know it has been so long since we last updated. Too many excu…I mean REASONS why. cough cough**

**For all you die-hard Naruto fans reading my story….I have made my own Fan Flash. Hopefully by the time I have this chapter posted it will be up on Youtube or Veoh and stuff but….I am experiencing technical difficulties. (Youtube hates me!) **

**If you want the flash and can't go to youtube/veoh email me (With the subject of **_**Naruto Fun Flash**_**) (****) ((This is my 'work' email!) and I shall send you the attachment. It plays on Media Player, that I know for sure. Other stuff…not so sure. --**

Sakura did not like school any longer.

In fact, she would have torn it down had Sasuke, Naruto, Gaara and Neji not restrained her.

Truth be told she almost ripped it apart anyways.

Sakura did not like school any longer.

_Earlier that day:_

"Sakura-chan! Oi, Sakura-chan!"

Screaming constantly, Naruto ran up to the pink blob moving along sluggishly. Sasuke trailed behind, very far behind, of Naruto. This was slow even for someone as brooding as Sasuke was. Sakura, lifting her heavy head, cast them both a cursory glance before letting it drop back to it's former place. Naruto paused as a very grim feeling overcame him.

Things would not be easy for the blond today.

Taking their seats in homeroom Sakura and Sasuke held onto their grim feelings no matter how hard their friends tried to cheer them up. Neither even smiled.

Finally Naruto became fed up with the act. Slamming his hand down on Sakura's desk he jolted her out of her reverie, making her even more cross.

"What." She asked, tight-lipped.

Scowling down his nose at her, Naruto demanded, "What's with you?"

"I had a bad day."

"So..?" The blond rebuked.

"So I had two bad days in a row." Naruto noticed Sasuke cringed in his seat as Sakura said those words, yet she never even looked at him. "So I feel like I could kill _someone._ So I am really, REALLY unhappy." Glaring up at him with her two green eyes Sakura frowned. "Are you satisfied?"

"Y-yes…" Naruto mumbled, demur. Turning to Sasuke he posed the same question.

Sasuke merely glared up at Naruto with his impassive face and sighed. "Hn."

Completely lost and furious Naruto was about to respond to Sasuke's monosyllable when something pulled him down. With all her force, Sakura pushed Naruto into his seat as Iruka entered the room. The blond pouted in his seat.

"All right class, I have an important announcement. We will have three new students joining our class today. They are all older than most of you but since they have missed so many years they are going to be starting out with you guys. Please, everyone, be kind and say 'hello.'"

The door slide open and three dark forms strode into the classroom. In the place of a mere 'hello,' the entire class was 'oohing' and 'awing' over their new 'friends.'

"My name is Kisame, pleased to eat you." Said the blue man.

"Don't you mean 'meet you?'" Iruka inquired.

Turning his head, the blue man faced the teacher. "Why yes, of course, sir."

"Shuddup fishface!" A blonde intoned. "Lemme go now." Bowing the blond boy grinned. "And I, ladies, am Deidara, the one and only artisan."

The class erupted in sounds of endearment.

"Hey!" Yelled Ino, "What about your friend over there?!"

"Why _this_ somber young fellow? Don't you mind him ladies, I can assure you it is _me_ **you** want." Deidara said.

Suddenly Sasuke jumped up, frightening Naruto out of his skin. Glancing back the blond noted how unhappy Sasuke seemed.

"BROTHER!" He screamed, "WHY ARE YOU HERE?"

Sasuke's brother smirked. "Why shouldn't I be? I, too, need an education, whether or not you think so."

"But I thought you GRADUATED _years ago_!"

"I'm afraid you're thinking about some other brother because I still have to finish learning, _little brother._"

"I think…" Sasuke started before Iruka interrupted.

"Sasuke, resolve your family problems AFTER class, if you would." Sasuke nodded, though he was terribly upset. Glaring at his older brother he sat down. "_Now,_" Iruka said, "If the class president wouldn't mind showing these three around..?"

There was no answer. Glancing up from his papers Iruka looked around for Sakura. "Class President."

Deidara shrugged. "We don't really need some geeky class president to show us around…." Kisame laughed along with the blond. Itachi stood non-chalantly beside them, surveying the class with his half lidded eyes.

"Sakura-san!" Iruka called out urgently.

Deidara immediately stopped laughing and began to shuffle to a corner. The blue fish-man regarded his friend, still laughing. "Haha, what's wrong with you, haha, Deidara?"

"I-it's t-t-that g-girl….She…she….she's a madman!" He stammered, shivering in his corner.

"I doubt a little girl can be _that _bad." Kisame said.

"You know S-sakura isn't all that little, sir." Hinata said from her seat. "And…." Abruptly she closed her eyes, not finishing her sentence.

All three glanced at the quiet girl. "And _what?_" They said in unison.

Shaking her head the shy gal glanced over at Sasuke for help. Still, even Sasuke would not say a thing, it was too much fun tormenting his brother like that.

"Can't say, really." He shrugged, "You pretty much just gotta see it for yourself, Sakura." Pausing he thought over his choice of words. "That is, Sakura **mad**." Then he, too, clamped his mouth shut, denying to speak more.

Nevertheless the entire class now was curious and was clamoring to figure out that is was about Sakura that could scare such a 'cool' guy like Deidara. Yet neither Hinata nor Sasuke would say a word. Eventually Iruka was able to restore order to his class and had everyone sitting back down.

"Goodness you kids…..Hey, where's Naruto now?"

The blue eyes nuisance was no where to be seen.

**A/N Sorry about the shortness. Running on Writers Block! Hehe, not always, but I am terribly tired…..****TTTT**

**Fun Flash is not yet on Youtube. Don't look for it. (6/25/08)**


	38. We Spy

Naruto sighed

**A/N I do not own Naruto in any way shape or form.**

**Sorry about the late posting, though some of you might not care….My hands are dying now after all of this typing and thinking…I don't **_**like **_**to think and you guys make me…EVIL!**

Naruto sighed. "Where am I?" He complained, but there was no one in the halls to answer him. Arms swinging lazily from side to side the blond walked aimlessly, wondering what he was doing, exactly. "Hmm…." He mumbled, closing his eyes in concentration.

"Hey, Neji, is that Naruto-kun?"

"Yeah….I think it is Lee…."

"NAAARUTOOOO-KUUUUN!" Lee yelled, running slowly, invisioning a setting sun between him and Naruto.

_Ba-Bam, a classroom door flew open, the loud sound echoing through the halls. _"_Would you please keep it down out there! We are TRYING to have a class here!"_ A teacher scolded.

Lee froze in midstride, turned, bowed and walked stiffly towards the blond with Neji following behind slower.

"Naruto," Neji began, "What are you doing here?"

"I could ask you the same question!"

Reaching into his pocket Lee produced a slip of paper. "We have permission."

Feeling strangely stupid Naruto shook his head, "Of course you do…." Turning around her crossed his arms and began to think to himself. _Hmmm….what to do what to do._

"So what _are_ you doing out here, _up_ _here_, in the upperclassman hall?" Neji asked nonchalantly.

"I forget."

"Whaaaat?" Lee whined, _loudly._

_Ba-Bam. "You kids…! -- Hunh?" _All three had fled.

"So Naruto," Neji started again, "What are you doing?" The both of them stood outside the bathroom door, waiting for Lee to finish.

"What's taking him so long…?" Naruto grumbled.

"…_Naruto…_"

"Hehe…right, right….ummm…I forget now. I left class….without permission….and uh…uh…."

As Naruto fought for words Lee strode out of the bathroom. "That's better….Oh hey…Naruto-kun….um…how has Sakura-san been?"

_Ping!_ "That's it!" The blond boy exclaimed.

"Hunh?" The other two said in unison.

"Why I left class! Sakura-chan didn't look so good so I went after her when she left…But I lost sight of her and she got away….then I began wandering the halls…and forgot why…." Giving a weak smile Naruto turned and began walking away, leaving the other two behind.

"Hey! Wait, Naruto-kun!" Lee said. "Let us help!"

Neji glanced sidelong at Lee, "Hunh?"

"Great, then Lee, you look outside while Neji, you can search the next two floors. I got this and the bottom level, 'kay? Good. Let's go!"

Without another word Lee and Naruto both raced off leaving Neji alone standing behind the stairs. About to turn around and go back to class Neji paused mid-stide.

"All we're doing is the Roman Empire and that boring stuff. I'll probably just fall asleep again so…." Shrugging to himself he walked up the stairs and began systematically searching the halls and classes.

Fifteen minutes later he was at the end of the hall stopped. The last place on the hall he hadn't looked in….

He gulped and started to sweat slightly. "The girl's bathroom."

Knocking on the door the white eyed boy waited for a response. When none came he gingerly pushed the door open. "S-Sakura-chan…" Neji whispered, voice going hoarse.

No answer.

"Saaaakura-chan..?"

No answer.

Carefully Neji closed the door and stepped back, releasing his held breath. Turning around he was suddenly nose to nose with Temari.

White eyes widening he stepped back, backing himself up against the bathroom door. "T-t-t-temari-s-san…"

She said nothing but instead gave him a feral cat-like smile and stepped a little closer.

**It was terrible what she did to him but nothing could change the fact that he had trespassed anciet laws.has ashdalskdjjjjjjjjjjjjjja;kshewhahjsiojdther eis nothing left for neji now except his pudding and sakura san!**

_**(**__Censored for those weak of mind.)_

Staggering up the stairs Neji felt like…well….that's censored too. Like a cat that knows it's about to die Neji made his way to his final resting place, the school roof. In truth it was the best place he could come up with.

Crawling up the winding flight of steps to the roof on bloody hands and scrapped knees Neji made his way…slowly.

Resting periodically he eventually made it up to the door….the heavy metal door. Pushing himself up the beaten and battered Hyuuga began to shift his weight back and forth before finally putting all of his energy into a forward tackle on the door.

Nothing happened.

The door did not open. Sliding down to the ground Neji was about to admit defeat when he noticed something. Getting back up, which was a great pain to him in his current form, Neji looked down at the handle. Pushing it in the door suddenly opened as if it weighed nothing. Letting go of a breath of frustration Neji walked a few steps forward before collapsing.

The last thing he saw was a pigeon flap down to peck crumbs around him.

_Hmm…_

Running as fast as he could and look around at the same time Lee methodically searched the grounds around the school. So far he had found two dimes and a penny, a broken beer bottle and a deflated soccer ball.

"HEY KID! WHAT ARE YOU DOING DOWN THERE?" A teacher yelled from a window on the 3rd floor.

Glancing up Lee pointed at himself confused. "ME?"

"YEAH!"

"I…Uh…." _Think fast Lee! _"MY SCIENCE PROJECT FLEW OUT OF THE WINDOW AND I AM TRYING TO FIND IT!"

"WHERE'S YOUR CLASS?"

"ON THE OTHER SIDE OF THE BUILDING."

"THEN WHY…?"

"Uh…." Looking around frantically Lee tried to find something to help him out. _A tail?_ _Tail….cat…..CAT!_ "A CAT RAN OFF WITH IT, SIR!"

Waving him off the teacher retreated back into his classroom.

With a sigh of relief Lee continued on.

Sakura was sitting on top of the roof when she heard a thump from below. Rolling over she looked down from her higher vantage point above the door. Staring down at the door she waited for something to happen….Nothing.

"Hmm…How boring…." She mumbled and then, the door cracked open. Without a care she pushed it open and held it as Neji walked forward and fell.

"….Still boring…" Sighing she picked herself up and hopped off of her little spot. Walking over to where Neji slept she brushed off the bird that had decided to use him as a resting post and flipped him over on his back. Taking out her hankerchief she began to whipe away the blood and dirt from his face before using it to stop the blood from his right knee. Rocking back on her heels she gazed down at his next-to-life-less-form.

He wasn't all that ugly as she had thought, though is personality was not all too great sometimes…. His face was gentle when it was asleep, and his long hair seemed so silky. Sakura felt like she was gazing upon on of the porcelain dolls her aunty had gotten her for her sixth birthday. Smiling Sakura turned around and, letting the gentle breeze blow onto her face, decided to let go of her grief and anger. While she stood there with the wind playing in her flaming pink locks she had a sudden urge to sing. Closing her eyes Sakura opened her mouth and began, low and slow at first and then gradually gaining more confidence in herself and the song, louder adnd joyful.

_Grey na kumo ga nagaretara_

_kono sora ga nakiyandara_

_kimi no koe de me wo samasu_

_chotto nagame no nemuri kara_

_kimi wa sotto mimamotta_

_kono se no tsubasa_

_tobitatsu kisetsu wo matte_

_aoi sora wo tomo ni yukou yo_

_shiroi sunahama wo mioroshi nagara_

_muzukashii hanashi wa iranai_

_kimi ga waratte kurereba ii_

_sou itte boku ni waraikaketa_

_kotoba wa hitsuyou nakatta_

_ibasho wa itsumo koko ni atta_

_taiyou ga mabushii to tsubuyaki nagara_

_urundeku hitomi wo gomakasu_

_aoi sora wo tomo ni yukou yo_

_doko e tadoritsukunda to shitemo_

_moshi mo kizu wo otta sono toki wa_

_boku no tsubasa wo kimi ni ageru_

_sou itte kimi wa sukoshi naita_

_kimi wa sotto mimamotta_

_kono se no tsubasa_

_tobitatsu kisetsu wo matte_

_aoi sora wo tomo ni yukou yo_

_shiroi sunahama wo mioroshi nagara_

_muzukashii hanashi wa iranai_

_kimi ga waratte kurereba ii_

_aoi sora wo tomo ni yukou_

_yodoko e tadoritsukunda to shitemo_

_moshimo kizu wo otta sono toki wa_

_boku no tsubasa wo kimi ni ageru_

_sou itte kimi wa sukoshi naita _

_koraekirezu ni boku mo naita_

_**(Blue Bird by Ayumi Hamasaki)**_

_**(Didn't Have Translation)**_

When she had finished she stood there, arms spread wide to welcome the warmth of the sun and cool of the breeze. Behind her something sifted and she remember the bloody Neji. Turning around Neji was sitting up, one eye opened wide in amazement while the other was sqeezed shut in pain, black and blue. His mouth was slightly ajar like he was struck dumb and all he did was stare. Feeling uncomfortable Sakura turned back around, he back to the Hyuuga.

"You feeling better?"

"A little…I think…"

"That's good."

"Um…" Neji started, "Why did you come up here?"

"Dunno." Sakura said nonchalantly.

"_What?_ What kind of answer is that?" His voice whined slightly.

"Don't worry about why I'm up here!" Sakura said infuriated, "You're hurt." Rotating back the pink haired girl faced the white eyed boy and, stooping, lifted his arm around her shoulder and braced him against her. Half-dragging him Sakura took him all the way down to the infirmary.

All the way there Neji was arguing that he could walk on his own and that he did not need her help, however Sakura would not listen to him. By the time the bell rang to change classes Sakura had him situated in a bed in the infirmary since the nurse was out. On her way out she paused at the door.

Smiling back at the wounded boy Sakura chided, "Now be a good boy Neji-rin."

Neji fell asleep quickly dreaming of roses and angels….and Ceasar since he missed History class and all. In the end he was left with a young and mighty Ceasar with a rose in his mouth doing the tango as he flew to heaven with 95 stab wounds in his body. (Ew.)

_**Note- The –Rin after Neji's name is something girls do to make their name sound cuter. It is sorta like –chan but not exactly. I like it.**_

**A/N HEYHEY! All you Naruto fans forget about emailing me! I have now been able to post my own Naruto FUN Flash on Youtube and Veoh. Please rate and comment and make me happy. My alias is Minun01 though….not as scary….kawaii!**


	39. Mr Panda's Story Time!

Neji awoke to a finger prodding his midsection

**A/N Quick warning- I will not be posting all of next week as I will be out of town and unable to access any kind of computer for a long enough time to write a chapter. I apologize in advance for any inconvience this my cause….if it does cause any (?) **

**I Do Not Own Naruto. I Wish I Did….Along With A Bird….But I Do Not Have Either….**

**Sorry it's so short.**

Neji awoke to a finger prodding his midsection. "Neji….wake up Neji." When the prodder received no answer she grabbed his shoulders and began to shake him violently back and forth. "WAKE UP!"

Through the blur of motion Neji could precieve that there was someone by him shaking him hard…..a panda? "S-stop Mr. Panda….I don't wanna pl-play." The motion ceased.

"Geez Neji. When you never came back to class we all began to worry….and then Sakura comes in third period telling us you got trashed….Goodness what a mess….And then there's those new students….It's a real drag. That's what Shikamaru said anyhow…."

"T-tenten?" Neji mumbled.

"Right here!" 'Mr. Panda' answered enthusiastically.

"Let me lay down for a little while longer…..I still don't feel too well…and tell me what happened while I rest."

"Roger that!" Tenten saluted.

It all started with P.E……..

We were running laps, girls in one group and boys in another. The girls had just started running their first lap. Ino and I were in the lead with some of the other girls. Temari was there too. Then there was the middle group with Hinata and finally the stragglers. We were passing a group of bushes when suddenly there was a quiet rustle and Sakura sprang out, dressed for P.E. in her short shorts and t-shirt with her pink hair tied back in a ponytail. She jumped in right beside me and began to run with us.

I was shocked. "Sakura-chan! What are you doing! Where were you for math class?"

Sakura smiled at me in apology. "Sorry Tenten," She had said, "I was having some personal trauma on the roof, trying to sort out my life after….a few pebbles were thrown into it……hehehe…" But her laugh was sort of creepy. I noticed she was laughing through her teeth….it was weird. When we had finished Gai-sensi came over and pulled Sakura-chan over.

They spoke to each other for a few minutes before sensi let her go with a big 'nice guy' smile and a thumbs up. When I asked her what had happened she giggled.

"I told sensi that I had found a cat stuck in a tree on my way to P.E. and had stopped to get it down, getting myself somewhat stuck in the process."

"And he ACCEPTED that? The way to P.E. class doesn't even go outside!"

"I know." We both had a fit of giggles.

That was when _they_ came over.

"Yo, shrimp, we missed you." The big blue fellow, Kisame I think, said sarcastically.

Sakura just ignored him.

"Oi, you gonna answer me?"

Sakura continued to ignore him.

Kisame walked over and grabbed her by the collar, lifting her up several inches, if not a foot. "Oi."

Yawning wide the pink haired girl looked at the blueish man through lidded eyes. It was odd to watch. Then, suddenly Sakura smiled like a cat with a sardine.

"The only fish I can see is trying to strangle a poor little girl. I never knew the saying 'a fish out of water,' was true…."

"Why you…!" Kisame growled, pulling his hand back to knock her senseless.

"Go ahead, I'm ready." She taunted. Being close to Sakura I felt kind of worried about her well being. I just happened to catch her eye, and she winked. I could never believe what she was about to do!

"Maybe I shouldn't tell you….I mean….Neji…..You could be _crushed_." Tenten said.

Shaking his head Neji disagreed. "No, no! You can't do that Tenten, bait me then pull the line away early. That's no fair!"

"Yes, yes, alright, I'll go on."

Sakura took her hands and placed them on his face, tracing little patterns on his skin. Her captor slowly lowered the arm he was going to use to beat her with and then set Sakura on the ground. I was surprised when he put one hand on her waist and drew her closer. Even more so when Sakura went willingly. Standing right in front of him Sakura was making random patterns on his chest.

Everyone was watching, surprised. Lee was about to faint as was Deidara-san. Itachi-san seemed somewhat bemused while Sasuke himself was…well I don't know for sure. He looked confused but also a little mad….it is hard to tell with that boy. Anyways……

Then I noticed Sakura's jade green eyes had this gleam to them….I've seen it once before….when some boys were harassing us. Still, I was able to pull Sakura away before things got bloody.

This was different. I could tell she was in a real bad mood already. The fishman's antics just made it worse. Still…..it was entertaining to watch.

It was when Kisame had pulled her close and everyone stopped to stare that Sakura snapped….if you can say she snapped.

Using all her might and anger Sakura pulled back her right arm and let reel a killer punch right into Kisame's midsection. It was gruesome. He flew like…..three or four yards before someone tried to catch him. Nevertheless he was out cold for the rest of P.E.

I remember everyone was shocked….and Sakura herself was still fuming. I was afraid to go near her…..haha….

Oh! And the blond dude…Deidara, yeah…..he tried to get back at Sakura for Kisame but she pounded him flat. I feel sorry for him, but I could see there was malice in Sakura's eyes so maybe he deserved it for…something he had done to her earlier….who knows?

Tenten paused, looking very pleased with herself sitting on the stool beside his bed.

"That all?" Neji asked.

"That's all."

"'Kay…" Sighing the white eyed boy pushed himself up and tried to stand up but nearly fell over, the pain in his legs was nearly unbearable still. Tenten caught him as he fell and helped him stand upright. Leaning on her shoulder Neji made his way out of the Nurse's office and through the halls.

Still, the whole thing was embarrassing.

**A/N VOTEVOTEVOTEVOTEVOTE! In case you haven't already. XD Update on Polls, Itachi and Sasuke are tied with Neji right behind. Gaara trails with 6 votes and everyone else doesn't matter! ******** Yeah! Banzai!**


	40. Zoned Out

A/N Yo, it's me again

**A/N Yo, it's me again! I've decided to re post the poll that way if your preferences have changed then, well, YA! So far, in this old poll Itachi and Sasuke are tied with Neji behind and Gaara on their heels. Everyone else doesn't matter here….**

**I don't own Naruto, never have, never will…..Or will I?**

**--Don't forget to check out my Naruto Fun Flash! #2 coming up soon!! Rate and comment both flash and story please! (Tee-hee!)**

Sakura had calmed herself down, but she was still mad. It was seventh period and she was at the keyboards with her headphones on, zoning out as she played Minuet in C Minor. Somehow she had survived the rest of the day after P.E. Perhaps, though, it had something to do with two new students not being there….

A devil's grin spread across Sakura's lips.

Suddenly the Minuet changed into a more sinister tune in a much lower key.

Classmates moved away from Sakura, fearing for themselves after having seen P.E. class. Only her close friends, and those who do not know better, stayed where they were, ignoring everyone else.

Kakashi was absent, as was the usual, and only Itachi was left of the three 'newbies'. A pity.

For some reason unknown to us, (Even me), Itachi decided to brave the odds and approached Sakura….from behind of course.

"Sakura-san," He said in his hypnotic voice. Heads turned to stare at the black eyes beauty, every head except Sakura's. "SA—KU—RA—CHAAAN." He tried again. Nothing.

"She can't hear you, Itachi-sama…" One girl said.

"But we can!" Another giggled.

Thus, gingerly, Itachi began to remove the headphones. Tenten, Temari, Hinata, Ino, Naruto, and Kiba all began to move away, slowly at first, for the door. Shikamaru, Chouji, Gaara and Kankuro had already left, ditching class. Of course, who wouldn't after seeing our heroine?

As soon as the headphones were off Itachi unplugged them too. Now the entire classroom, formerly silent and broading, was filled with Sakura's music. It was slow and dark and full of depressed thoughts. Itachi, behind her, rested him chin on her shoulder and waited for a response. Almost immediately the music changed. It was quicker, but still weighed down. From outside the door, Tenten, Hinata and Temari exchanged glances.

"It sounds heavy."

"And angry."

"She looks pissed."

The boys looked at the three girls in bafflement.

"B-but her face….her face is BLAND!" Naruto pointed out.

Tenten shrugged. "Doesn't matter what her face looks like. It's her music we're talkin' 'bout here. Just listen, is that her normal, lively self out there?"

All the boys shook their heads 'no.'

"Just watch," Temari said, "Itachi is in for it worse than either of his two 'buddies.'"

All eyes were on the pair…._Watching…_

Itachi was oblivious to anything but his task at hand. Glancing up he noticed Sasuke was still sitting on his stool, plucking away at his guitar. They both locked eyes, Itachi smirking at Sasuke's scowl. Carefully Itachi wrapped his hands around Sakura's midsection. One girl swooned as many others gasped. Sasuke's scowl evolved into a glare.

"Ho, now, jealous, Sasuke?" Itachi taunted.

Before Sasuke could reply to his brother's remark, the piano playing changed again. It was forte, or loud, and angry. Everyone could hear it in the music. The two brother's seemed to have chosen to ignore it.

Sakura's hands were quick on the keys, dancing around like flower petals in the air. Itachi pulled the pink haired girl a little closer, to the awe of all the students standing outside the door watching in.

Nothing exploded.

Nothing died.

Nothing _happened._

(That's what's so scary.)

All the students waited with baited breath for _something_ to occur, but nothing ever did.

All of a sudden Sakura's hands paused, as if unsure of where to go. Itachi noticed the sudden stiffness of Sakura's body.

"Sa-ku-ra-chan?" Itachi said fondly.

One note echoed all throughout the room as Sakura's index finger pressed it slowly over and over. Itachi snuggled closer and the one note became two, and then three and then a whole melody. She started to mouth the words and after a few measures stopped.

Itachi looked up to see what had made Sakura stop this time. Looking down he noticed both her hands were balled up into fists in her lap.

Yura yura to yuganda sora e

Kimi no moto e tonde yuke

Konna ni mo chikaku ni kanjiteru

Futatsu no omoi

Through the wavering, distorted sky

Let them fly to you

That feel so close together

These two loves

Sakura did not look up but instead closed her eyes and placed her hands on the keys. The song came easily from her fingertips, but the words seemed to be stuck on her lips.

Sasuke continued singing, going through the song an entire time by himself before Sakura rejoined him on the piano.

"Yura yura to…..yu-ganda sora e……." Sakura sang quietly. So soft was she that Itachi could not hear her all too well.

"Sakura-chan?"

Sasuke glanced up to see Itachi looking frantic and Sakura's worried face dissolving. Gradually her voice became louder and carried more force.

"Konna ni mo chikaku ni kanjiteru futatsu no omoi."

Rejectedly Itachi unwrapped his hands from Sakura's waist and backed away from her. "Bah." He mumbled to himself as he left the classroom, "Too happy for my taste."

He nearly tripped over the gang hanging out around the door. Taking a last look behind him at his toy Itachi stormed off, clearly upset about something.

By the time the bell rang the entire class was full of happiness and fans. All the girls were swarming Sasuke, as was the norm, but many went after Sakura as well.

"You were amazing!" and "That was great!" Floated around the room. A couple boys were looking Sakura over, but one glare from Sasuke and they ran from the room with their tails between their legs.

"S-sakura…" Hinata stammered. "Everyone wants to get going, okay?" Nodding the pink haired girl grabbed her books and followed her friend out. "If I may ask, why didn't you hit Itachi-san?"

"Why ever would I hit Itachi?" Sakura inquired, lost.

"You mean you didn't notice a _thing?_" Hinata gasped. "B-b-b-but..!"

Sakura smiled, "When I get lost in my music I tend to zone out and notice nothing going on around me. An _earthquake_ could come by and I would still be playing! Haha! Oh, that's right….did something happen with Itachi while I was on the keyboards or something Hinata?"

Giving her friend a weak smile Hinata moved along faster, leaving the questiong unanswered.

"H-hey! Hinata!!" Sakura called after her. "Wait up!"

Ten minutes later Sasuke is finally able to squeeze out of the music room from between his many 'fans.' On the way down to his locker Sasuke noticed the abnormal quiet of the building.

_Only ten minutes after the bell has rung and already it's this quiet? Geez…I bet they left me…._

Upon arriving to his locker he saw there was a note posted on it reading:

_Dear Sasuke,_

_Sorry we didnt wait….Sakura-chan heard about what __Itahi Itachi did and was about to rip him to shreads shreds so we had to get goin. Ah! Wait Sakra chun!_

_I know that bad spelling and handwriting anywhere! __**Naruto! **__It's gotta be him!_

With his bag in hand Sasuke made his way home, all alone.

_I wonder what Sakura's gonna do to him once she get's her hands on my brother…..On second thought I'd rather not imagine it…._

"AIIIIIEEEEEEE! NONONO! STOPSTOP! I GIVE I GIVE!"

_Itachi?No….Couldn't be….He doesn't have a girly scream._

"Wow…..what a girly scream Itachi."

"Really."

"Do it again! Again! Tee-hee."

"N-N-NONONONO! STOOOOOPP! A-IIIII-IEEEE!!"

"Hee-hee," someone giggled gleefully, "Itachi-kun!"

**A/N Just a 'quick' word (you know me, I can't be quick) **

**Sorry it takes me so long to post. I have a life like everyone else, yes, I know, **_**shocking!**_** Plus I'm addicted to watching anime so I tend to zone out for hours at a time just **_**watching**_** stuff…..bad bunny, bad!**

**W.W.J.D- remember that? With us here in Naruto fan world is stands for What Would Jashin Do?**

**-Jashin in the God Hidan worships-**

**I'm done.**

**Later!**

**A.Bunny**


	41. Mad Fest

**A/N I Am SO sorry about the late update. My week flew by without me knowing what day it was…heheh….I feel real bad so I will try to get things out in a more timely manner. I am so sorry. **

**FYI- New poll same question. You know, in case your **_**preferences**_** have changed or something. Sasuke, Itachi and Neji were leading the last poll. What will happen this time?**

Sakura sighed as she pulled weed after weed from her garden. "Geez, why don't these things just stay dead after I pull them out?" She asked no one in particular. Stretching her back Sakura could hear all her joints cracking. "Hell, I probably wouldn't care so much about weeds if I didn't get paid to pull them in the first place…." Feeling a bit relieved Sakura bowed her head and continued on, plucking weeds up left and right.

Finally finished the pink haired girl stood up and stretched one more time before walking inside to make a quick dinner. Glancing at the answering machine Sakura noticed the red light blinking, signaling a message was waiting. Pressing the button she absent mindedly went back to her dinner of ham and cheese while the message played. There was a long pause before Sasuke's voice started talking.

_**Sakura. I know what Itachi did to you this afternoon was inforgivable but you shouldn't kidnap him. Besides, why would I pay to have my brother back in the first place? I would pay you to keep him but without him in the house I can't live alone so…..grr….please give him……BACK. There….I said it…..beeeeeeeep……..**_

__As soon as the message finished Sakura was getting ready to go out. Grabbing a jacket, her cellphone and the cats (She can't leave them alone for very long or else…..presents in the morning.) Sakura locked the house up and headed out to where she thought Sasuke's house was. It was still very sunny but the days were getting shorter as winter approached so Sakura knew it would not last much longer.

While her head was in the clouds she failed to notice Naruto as he walked by. The blond himself paused, turned around and stared at the absent minded Sakura as she wandered away. Silently, like a stalker, Naruto followed the pink girl, hiding behind poles and trashcans. As Naruto continued to follow them the cats became uneasy and wary. Still Sakura paid them no mind, thinking it only a rat that made them that way.

After a few turns Sakura sighed and threw her hands up in desperation. "I'm lost!" She cried out to the heavens.

Gathering up his courage Naruto walked over with his hands behind his head and a silly grin on his face as was normal. "Hey Sakura-chan! What'cha doing down here?"

Pulling her jacket a little closer Sakura slapped a smile onto her face and turned around to face the blue eyed blond. "N-naruto. What a pleasant surprise." Naruto stopped mid step, seemingly frozen. "What's wrong Naruto?"

"Who are you and what have you done with Sakura-chan? She NEVER thinks of me as a _"Pleasant surprise"_!" Naruto exclaimed. The smile did not slip from her pale face even though her entire body was in turmoil. It was against the natural order of things for Sakura to smile like that at Naruto.

"Can you tell me," She continued, chosing to ignore Naruto's little outburst, "Where Sasuke-kun's house is?"

Nodding Naruto turned back the way he came and started to walk off with Sakura trailing him. "What are you gonna do at Sas--Whoa now Sakura-chan, you don't have to hit me like that, I didn't mean anything…you know…..wrong." Shrugging his shoulders the blond walked on, eventually arriving at the Uchiha's place.

Going up to the door Naruto pressed the buzzer and waited semi-patiently for someone to answer. A little behind him was the smiling Sakura and behind her the cats who were rolling around the grass together mindlessly. The door opened and the smiled dropped from the girl's face. In an instant she was at the door, throwing it open the rest of the way she slapped Sasuke clean across his face. Naruto simply stood there dumbfounded but feeling like right had returned to the world.

"What the h--" Sasuke began when Sakura cut him off.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING CALLING ME UP AND ACCUSING ME OF KIDNAPPING? DO YOU THINK I'D WANT YOUR BROTHER MORE THAN YOU? WHY IN THE WORLD DO YOU THINK I WOULD WANT _YOUR_ BROTHER, OF ALL PEOPLE. THE NERVE OF YOU TO DO THIS! I CAN'T STAND YOU, YOU IDIOT. I _HATE_ YOU, SASUKE UCHIHA. DAMMIT!" Sakura ranted, face red and fists white with rage.

All during the ranting Sasuke had been backing up holding his cheek as Sakura moved forward, eventually backing him against a wall. Feeling trapped he tried to worm out of her clutches while he yelled back at her.

"WHAT'S WITH YOU, JERK. COMING TO MY HOUSE AND JUST SLAPPING ME? ARE YOU A GIRL OR ARE YOU AN APE? IDIOT YOURSELF, WHAT DO I CARE IF YOU LIKE ME OR NOT?!" The Uchiha shouted. Sakura backed off, trembling slightly but kept her gaze on Sasuke the whole time.

"That's right. Why would an arrogant, selfish bastard like you care? Why in HELL would you care about ANYTHING? Then again, who would be crazy enough to want your affection? Hunh?" Involuntary tears pricked the corners of her eyes as she spoke, making Sakura feel even worse. Sasuke's own eyes widened a bit after seeing Sakura's fragile side.

"S-sakura…" Sasuke began, reaching out for her, but she just brushed him away and ran off, out the still open door past a baffled and concerned Naruto and two extremely confused and upset cats.

"SAKURA-CHAN!" Naruto yelled at the retreating form of Sakura. Sasuke walked over and joing Naruto with staring after the girl.

"You bum." Naruto said, "Sakura-chan really likes you, you know. Even _I_ can see that. As much as I hate you for it, I don't want Sakura-chan to be unhappy, but everytime she's with you it seems she is nothing but that. What's your problem, eh?"

"I…..I….I know about all that…but…" The onyx eyed boy said, "I don't know….Naruto…..as much as I hate to ask you this, what should I do?"

"Ha! How the hell should I know?" Naruto half-laughed. Sasuke sighed, _I shouldn't expect too much out of him…_ "But hey," the blond said, "If it was me who made Sakura-chan cry like that, I'd run after her as fast as I could and not stop until I found her. I would apologize and try to set things right, no matter what."

Sasuke nodded his head in agreement. "Yeah…yeah…"

"Sasuke."

"Yeah?"

"RUN IDIOT!"

With a jolt Sasuke ran off. All alone, Naruto sighed. "Poor Sakura-chan, to have fallen in love with a guy like that. Demon lord what possessed you?"

"Uh, Naruto." Sasuke said, poking his head over the tall wooden fence that stood on the left side of the yard, "Which way should I go?"

Ponting right Naruto gave a lopsided grin, "She'll probably be at the park, hidden away somewhere. Look good Sasuke, and make sure she's safe otherwise I'll personally make sure _you're _dead." The threat was all the more frightening since he was still grinning when he said it.

"You won't get the chance, loser." Sasuke taunted as he hopped down and raced down the road for the park at top speed. _What did I do to deserve this mess?_

"Run Sasuke, Run!" Naruto called behind him as his friend raced off. He was about to walk away back home when he felt a slight pang. _But wait…._He thought fervently, _what if Sasuke messes up again? Maybe then….Maybe then I'll have my chance to win Sakura-chan over!_ With that thought tight in his mind Naruto raced after his friend, making sure to keep well enough behind he wasn't easily spotted but close enough to see Sasuke as he ran. _Oh-ho, Naruto you genius. You could even mess up Sasuke's chances at getting Sakura-chan, yesyes! Hehehe…._

Naruto, what happened to Sakura-chan's feelings?

**A/N I don't own Naruto. Forgot that before. **

**Um….so, what do you think? Remind you a bit of that one episode Naruto transformed into Sasuke to kiss Sakura? That's what I thought for a while, but we don't have ninjutsu so maybe Sasuke will just die….what do you think? Sasuke-Dead or Alive? (Hehe, I love power) (I feel like a god)**

_**I will change my pen name to **_**Lord.Assassinator.Bunny. **_**or maybe**_** Kami.Killer.Bunny (KKB) **

** Hmmmmmmm….**


	42. Naruto's Plan Part 1

A/N I've had some more free time to type recently so I am trying my best to get ahead with this fanfic (sorry) but I've been obsessed with Prince of Tennis and Beauty Pop so yeah…too good to put down or not watch

**A/N I've had some more free time to type recently so I am trying my best to get ahead with this fanfic (sorry) but I've been obsessed with Prince of Tennis and Beauty Pop so yeah…too good to put down or not watch. **

**Oh, I was reading some older reviews and people asked what kind of pairing it was…… XD Even I don't know, that's one reason I ask your vote, but I have an idea. (Hmmm…Tobi? Or Shino? Maybe Ino…) **

**I DON'T own Naruto. There….sniff…are you happy?! I SAID IT.**

Sasuke ran the entire way to the park leaving him exhausted as he stood at the park entrance, gasping. Naruto, some ways behind Sasuke, was tired too since the park was not all that near to Sasuke's house _and_ he had to keep out of Sasuke's sight the whole time.

_This…..this may be hard but I _will_ not give up, never if it is for Sakura-chan. _Naruto told himself repeatedly, like a mantra.

Getting his breath and sanity back the little Uchiha started to comb throughout the park looking for the pink haired girl or some kind of sign of her. An less than an hour passed before the sun was completely gone from the sky and it was next to impossible to see. Nevertheless Sasuke did not stop searching but redoubled his efforts and looked even harder. It was not long before he found it…or should I say, _them_?

The two cats, Merodi and Keikai, were sleeping together in a lump of paws and ears. Sasuke could not tell where one cat began and the other interjected in the fuzzy, spotted lump.

Quietly and carefully Sasuke crawled up the little hill full of dense shrubbery and pines. Laying flat on his stomach he waited, peering over the lip of the hill where it evened out into a more plain like field. There was a creek running through, he noticed, dug into a deep bed. Other than that the field was very ordinary and grassy, maybe even too grassy. All the high stalks tickled underneath Sasuke's nose and he could not hold back a sneeze. Naruto, many feet back and crouched behind a tree, almost snickered. Clamping his mouth shut Naruto bit his bottom lip tightly to prevent any sudden noises.

The sudden noise startled a nearby squirrel that was munching on a few left over nuts. The tree rat dropped it's nut and bolted up a pine, terrified. Sasuke waited to see if anyone else had reacted and started to wiggle his way free of the bushes when he heard nothing. After minutes of struggling Sasuke pulled free of the shrubbery and almost fell down the hill before he regained balance.

Silently the black haired boy crept down the hill to the base where a sleeping Sakura lay. Curled into a ball the girl seemed uncomfortable on the hard ground as she tossed and turned in her sleep. Sitting down by her in the grass Sasuke slowly elevated Sakura's head and placed it on his lap. Sakura squirmed a little before she was comfortable enough to fall into a more peaceful sleep.

Sitting up close Sasuke could see little tracks running down her cheeks from her eyes. As she slept the girl would mutter things, mostly repeating the conver--mad fest that she and Sasuke had recently yelled at each other. Each time Sakura repeated something, whether it was she who said it or not, a little arrow pierced his heart. Then the memory came upon him…

_It had probably been weeks ago when Sakura had fallen unconscious and was taken to Sasuke's home to rest. After she had been fixed up Sakura had pulled both himself and Naruto out the door and down the street a bit before they stopped. _

"Oi, Sakura-chan, where are we going?" Naruto asked the pink haired girl.

She smiled at them over her shoulder but said nothing. "I really want to show you guys something…."

"No." Sasuke said, stopping. Naruto and Sakura both stopped too. Naruto turned to look at Sasuke better as Sakura continued to look forward. "No."

"That's fine, Sasuke-kun. You don't have to come with me if you don't want to…I just really wanted to show both of you guys a….a…."

Naruto was concerned. "Sakura-chan?"

"No, never mind, it's nothing." Sakura said, still facing forward. "I…I'll be going now. I'm sorry." Walking away from them with even steps, Sakura felt a tear trickle down her cheek. As Sakura walked away, she broke out in a run until she disappeared completely from the two boy's sight.

Naruto turned to Sasuke. "You bastard, why'd you go and do that, hunh?"

"Hn."

"Y-you…" Naruto was feeling very angry. "Sakura-chan only wanted to show you something. You could've gone and seen it!"

"Hn. Why should I waste my time, hunh?"

Naruto glared at his friend. "Is it really wasting time when it's someone you care about?" The blonde left the Ice Cube with his hands shoved into his pockets.

Sasuke glared at Naruto's back as it receded. "So what?" He mumbled. "Who says I care about her?" Walking back inside, Sasuke lays down on his bed. Instantly his mind is plagued with thoughts of what he had done wrong.

_Dammit!_ Sasuke screamed as the image of Sakura's back played in his mind again. He felt compelled to go do something, he didn't know what. However Sasuke ignored what that other part was telling him and instead fell asleep.

_I remember that was what happened last time when Sakura, Naruto and I were alone. Goddammit! Why does this _always _happen?!_

Clenching his fist in resolution (Which was very unlike himself) Sasuke vowed to this time listen to that little voice inside his head and whatever it told him, since last time it had been right.

None the less, after a while of having Sakura sleep on him Sasuke's legs were starting to fall asleep and tingle up and down his legs, causing him much pain. Bitting his lip until it bled Sasuke withstood the pain until it dissipated and his legs felt numb.

_Owwwwwwwww..!_

Naruto, fed up and sleepy, decided to make things move a little faster by himself. Grabbing a handful of acrons and small pebbles Naruto climbed up into a higher position amoung the pine boughs and began to chuck the acorns at the cozy couple, trying his best to avoid hitting Sakura. One nicely sized stone conked Sasuke on the back of the head so hard that he yelped and fell forward. Sakura, having been woken up by the yelp, sat up quickly. Both of the two teens, heads moving fast, were unable to stop. They did not even know they were going to hit each other until it happened.

Rolling away Sakura sat up, more slowly this time, rubbing her aching forehead. Sasuke, flat on his back seeing stars flying in circles, was even worse off having a cut on the back of his head too, and numb legs. Sakura stiffened as her eyesight adapted to the darkness.

"Why in the world…" Sakura said between clenched teeth.

Shaking his head slightly to clear his vision, Sasuke tried to sit up only to fall on his back again. As he uncurled his numbed legs Sasuke hissed in pain as slight feeling invaded his senses. When the attack was over he noticed Sakura was still there, sitting crosslegged and pissed.

"Why?" She asked blandly, all emotion void.

"I was sorry and wanted to apologize to you, Sakura, for the mean things I said." The Uchiha managed to say through the pain.

Without batting an eyelash Sakura pointed out, "You put that in the past tense. Did something change?"

"I w--" He began before cutting himself off. _Don't say __anything__ mean. That's how you got into this mess!_ Releasing a breath Sasuke tried again. "No, I still feel that way."

"Oh, really?" Sakura asked. "Why?"

"W-why? Well…..um….." Laying back against the hill he started to hiss again while the second wave of feeling swamped over him.

"Are you a snake or something?"

"Hissss--Hunh-sss--"

"That. The hissing. Are you dying?"

_You don't sound the least bit sad. Joy._ "No, I'll live….I hope. You see, I came looking for you and you were asleep on the grass but you did not look comfortable to I put you on my lap and--why are _you_ red. Got a fever or something?" Sasuke asked as he glanced over at the pink haired girl.

"It's your eyes." Sakura whispered.

"What's wrong with 'em?"

"I saw them…in my dream. I was alone in the dark and the pairs of eyes start swimming around me, some coming close and some backing away. A couple would disappear while others appeared and some blinked on and off. Others were always there, floating. I was scared and tried to run away but they were every where. Then…" Sakura stopped.

"Then…?"

"Why the hell are you here?!" She screamed, tears barely being held back.

"Wha--?"

"…why?" She whispered.

_Is it your time of the month or something?_ "Because….I….."

"Just go away!"

"…"

"I hate you! Go away!" She screamed hysterically.

Trying his best to keep calm, Sasuke stared Sakura down. "What is it about me you don't like?"

"Your eyes."

"…..my…..eyes?" He repeated dumbfounded. Naruto, at the base of the hill up in a tree, could hear only when Sakura screamed, and even then her shouts were mangled. _SA-KU-RA-CHAN!_ He thought tiredly. _Don't give in….intoaguylikethat….they are….Yawn….they'reanimalsss…_

**A/N I just wanted to say that I've been really lazy this summer so I apologize to those of you who expected more out of me. **

**Also…..HI JAM! HAVEN'T HEARD FROM YOU IN A WHILE. ARE YOU STILL ALIVE?**

**- -Personal message over- -**


	43. Part 2Sakura's Suicidal?

**A/N I'm finally starting to write more and get more chapters done in advance. Right now as I write this it is still summer break but that won't last long.**

**Sorry for the bad cliff hanger but I liked it. Quite clean and suspenseful.**

**(Do you love Sasuke readers?) (Vote Now)**

"You…….you hate my _eyes_?"

"They keep staring at me….always…..in the dark they light up……and their darkness is creepy. Just….just STOP IT!"

Sasuke did not know how to handle it so, giving in, he simply stood up and began to trudge back. Stopping at the treeline Sasuke sighed.

"You know…..I wish you didn't hate me so much, Sakura."

He was gone.

Sakura broke down crying. Her sobs followed Sasuke out as he passed under the tree Naruto was hiding in. Waiting until the coast was clear Naruto poked his head down and glanced around before racing home. There was no way he wanted to be too close to Sakura for a good while yet.

The next day at school Sakura was strangely absent, along with the next day. Some of her closer friends became worried and decided to go see her. Tenten was going with Neji, Lee and Hinata but Temari had an appointment and could not make it. Naruto was definetly going and he was dragging Gaara along. Ino decided to come and dragged the rest of her band along for the ride, Chouji and Shikamaru. Kankaro was the reason for Temari's appointment, apparently we was sick with a mild cold. Sasuke had left the classroom before they could even ask him. Both Shino and Kiba were apparently going to an animal loves convention in the next town over for the weekend. The group left after school, it was a Friday afternoon and the roads were crowded with the early traffic as the mob traveled down the sidewalks. They were taking a longer route since Ino wanted to stop by her shop and grab some flowers. Gaara also stopped in and returned carrying one daffodil.

"I can't believe you want only one, Gaara." Ino said, "Take it, for free. It is for Sakura, right? Then go ahead, take it." The blonde sighed, "I wish I had a guy as devoted or thoughtful as you, Gaara. I mean, sure, you look mean and nasty, but around Sakura you're a little more…..gentle." Beaming, Ino exited the shop with a Gaara whose face was the same color as his hair.

While the two were getting the flowers ready the rest of the group, some of them at least, were shopping quickly for little get well presents like Gaara's flower. It is apparent that Sakura is much beloved.

In five minutes they regrouped and continued on without worry or problem.

When they finally arrived at Sakura's house the eight of them had to stop for a quick breather. In the erie quiet they all could hear it. Or the absence of it.

There was no life in the house, no one living in it at the moment or for the past few days.

"Y-you don't think…." Tenten began, "That she tried to kill herself do you?"

"What about the cats?" Hinata pointed out.

Tenten nodded, "Yes….she wouldn't abandon the cats….."

"Maybe she killed them too." Neji suggested.

"Onii-san!" Hinata exclaimed. "How could you even suggest such a thing?"

"But," Naruto interrupted, "with Sakura-chan you never really know."

Feeling a little panicky they all rushed over and knocked on the door and searched around the yard for signs of a body or bloody print or anything suspiscious.

Then Ino had the brilliant idea to call Sakura on her cell. The eight of them waited around Ino, listening in.

It was then they heard Sakura's cell tone. It was coming from inside the house.

_"Hi, I'm not here right no--_" Ino's phone started to say before she closed it.

"S-s-s-sakura really d-d-did k-kill herself!" The blond girl shouted.

_Shut up and drive, drive, drive, shut up and drive, drive, drive…….._Ino's phone blared. There was no caller I.D. so Ino had no clue who was calling.

"H-hello?"

"Hey Ino, it's Sakura."

"SAKURA!" Her cry caused the other seven, excluding Shikamaru, to gather around and listen in.

"Yeah, it's me. I'm at the East Side Medical Hospital with my grandma Hachi. I might not be back before Monday so could you get my homework for me? I've already told the school and sent my grandmother's signature over to affirm I'm at the hospital for a _good_ reason. I can't talk much longer, it's a payphone. 10 seconds…..9…8…anyways sorry about inconviencing you. Laters! _C-lick._"

It was then they decided.

A TRIP TO THE HOSPITAL!

Preparation were made immediately and it was not long before everyone was ready to leave. Temari was able to join them since she had found someone else to watch over Kankuro (She didn't really care about his health) and Naruto was able to hoodwink Sasuke into coming too. Itachi was still missing.

So the ten of them all caught the first bus in the morning that would take them halfway to where they would have to change buses. Since it was extremely early in the morning no one talked much other than occasional chit chat and orders.

It took a little over an hour total to get to the hospital where Sakura was. Stepping off the bus they found themselves in the heart of downtown. All around were couples and small groups of friends walking around, so their big group seemed…..well….big. And really out of place too.

It was Tenten who took charge of the group along with a fidgety Hinata.

"Okay now everyone, stay together and if you don't get lost. If you do we're leaving you behind. Kapish? 'Kay. Let's go." Tenten ordered and, somewhat awkwardly at first, the big little group made their way through the larger crowds of the city. To them _their _city was big, but this place was _huge _in comparison. It had, at least, two of every thing their city had.

"Why am I here…?" Sasuke mumbled. Naruto, next to him, laughed on the inside.

_Hahaha….This time I will make certain that Sasuke is loathed! Hahaha…..so smart._ The blond idiot thought to himself.

Neji, in the middle of the group, could not help but see Naruto's face. To the white eyed boy Naruto seemed….constipated. Lee to Neji's right was way too happy and jumping way too much. Gaara and his sister on Neji's left were _smiling_. The odd thing was that Gaara seemed quite happy to be going, unlike his usual scowl and apathy. Tenten and Hinata were busy asking for directions and figuring out the way to go while Ino and Shikamaru were arguing over something petty. Chouji, as usual, was stuffing his face with barbeque chips. Glancing behind himself Neji noticed Sasuke was particulary displeased with the turn of events. He did not smile or smirk or frown, Neji wondered if he still breathed, but since he was walking he must be breathing….right?

Neji sighed. _I don't belong with this crowd._ (Oh yes, Neji, you do.)

However, something that Neji said was particulary true. Sasuke was very unhappy, but also a little excited but overall, afraid. Afraid of Sakura and what she might do to him, what she thought of him and how he might become a permanent part of the bigger city. Behind Sasuke's stoic face many emotions reeled that he was so busy dealing with himself he never noticed anything outside his little world. Before he could think of a plan to escape, there loomed the hospital.

_Ahhhhhh__hhhh__hhhhh__hhhhhh__h__hhhhhh__hhhhh__hhhh__….!_ His inner voice screamed as his inner soul shrunk smaller and smaller.

Tenten turned to the group. "Sit. Stay." She commanded. Dragging Hinata along behind her, the panda-like girl entered the hospital's automatic doors. Lee watched Tenten go with a sad expression on his face.

"I really wanna go through those doors too…" He whined. Neji, beside him, rolled his eyes.

"Simpleton."

Before Lee could say anything the two girls returned through the automatic doors. "Not here."

"B-but I thought you said Sakura-chan said she was at a hospital."

"Yeah. This is the west side, we still have to cross the entire city to get to East Side Medical Hospital.

Temari pushed herself to her feet, "Well, we might as well get started, right?"

**A/N I LOVE YOU. DAISUKE! AI! AMOURE! Je T'aime! J'ADORE! ….**_**What other languages can I throw in here?**_**... ****:D**

**WHAT'S **_**YOUR**_** FAVORITE ANIME/MANGA? I WANNA KNOW. WHETHER YOU ARE READING THIS WHEN IT IS POSTED OR MONTHS LATER, I'M CURIOUS. (I'M SURE YOU WATCH/READY **_**SOMETHING**_**) XD J'aime.**


	44. The Reasons

A/N HI

**A/N HI! HAPPY TO BE HERE. HOW ARE YOU? YOU'RE A GREAT AUDIENCE! SORRY I'M LATE! GOOD NIGHT!**

**NARUTO DOESN'T BELONG TO ME.**

They had just stopped for lunch in a café and were heading out again. For several moments Naruto was quiet before he randomly brought up their reason for being in the city.

"Hey, why do you think Sakura-chan's in the hospital?"

"A cold?" Temari suggested.

Neji looked over at the blonde, "Do you go to hospitals for a cold?"

She glared at him. "Well I don't know, what do you think smarty pants?"

He opened his mouth but Tenten interrupted him before he could say anything. "She could've broken her leg, right?"

"B-but our hospital can treat breaks, I thought." Hinata pointed out.

Tenten nodded her head severely, "Maybe….Maybe it's a really bad break that the doctors can't fix in that…..environment."

"Tenten, why'd you pause?" Lee inquired.

"Dramatic effect."

"Ah, I see. But does it matter why she is in the hospital in the first place? As long as we show her our love and support she will surely heal in no time."

"But Lee," Naruto added, "Don't broken bones take a long time to heal?"

Everyone slowed down to see what Lee would say, "Well…. If it comes to it, I can always carry Sakura-san on my back until she gets better!" Striking the 'nice guy' pose Lee's teeth twinkled. However, since he stopped walking he was left behind by all his 'friends.'

"H-hey guys! Wait up!"

Chouji tossed his empty chips bag away in a nearby trashcan. "What if…Sakura is in the hospital from food withdrawals or an upset stomach? That would be horrible."

"Chouji," Shikamaru said, "out of all the people I know, only _you_ would go to the hospital because of that."

Ino nodded in agreement, "I think so too. Sakura isn't the kind of person to go to a city hospital for no good reason."

For a long while no one said anything, thinking their own separate thoughts. Eventually the East Side Medical Hospital was in view, much to the groups' joy. Sasuke, however, was still stuck in his little world, paying nothing and no one mind. All he could concentrate on was following Shikamaru's steps since Shikamaru was in front of him.

"We're here!" Naruto screeched. (Even that did not shake Sasuke)

Lee pounded his chest, "This time, I _will_ go through the automatic door."

"Uh…Lee…." Hinata said nervously, "D-do you think Lee will be alright here, Tenten-chan?"

Glancing over at her friend Hinata could only see doubt and fear plastered all over Tenten's face.

"I-I'm SURE he'll be alright…..I hope….Tenten-chan?!"

Ino was the one who took initiative and approached the front desk.

"Hey, I'm looking for someone by the name of Haurno. Sakura Haruno?"

The lady checked through the files and shook her head, "There is someone by the name of Hachi Haruno, is that her?"

The conversation Ino had had on the phone with Sakura replayed in her mind.

_Yeah, it's me. I'm at the East Side Medical Hospital with my grandma Hachi._

"Yes! Yes, that's her grandma, that's her."

"On the third floor, room 309, Hachi Haruno."

"Thank you!" Ino nodded before running back to her friends.

"I found her! I foun--Um…what's wrong with everyone, you all look so tired." It was true, all of them were whipped from the constant walking and having to wake up so early to catch the first bus out.

Gaara stood up immediately. "You found her?"

"Y-yeah…"

"Yippee!" Ino had to take a step back. _G-gaara…? Saying Yippee?!_(Only in a fanfiction)_ What did Sakura do to this poor guy??_

Lee was up next. "Yes, yippee indeed!" Tenten sighed, _Don't you go saying it too…._

Naruto was up next. "C'mon! Believe it."

"N-naruto-kun…" Hinata mumbled quietly, going over to stand behind him a bit.

Tenten pushed herself up. "What are we waiting for?" Glancing down she noticed Neji had yet to move. Grabbing him by the hair Tenten yanked him up like a weed and pulled him over with her. Smiling sweetly she looked at Ino, "All ready to go."

"He-hee…" Ino chuckled nervously. "Hey, Chouji, c'mon, I'm sure Sakura might give you some of her lunch."

The chubby was by her side in an instant. "You know, I've never tried hospital food before."

Temari was already standing by her younger brother. That left only Shikamaru and Sasuke.

Shikamaru slowly raised his hand. "I've gotta go to the bathroom. I'll meet you guys up at her room later, alright?"

"309."

"Got it."

Sasuke, still in his trance, followed Shikamaru away as he went to the restrooms. "Guess he had to go." Naruto muttered.

"Hey, Sasuke?" Sasuke glanced up with vacant eyes.

"Hmmm?"

"Are you going to follow me into the stall too?"

"Hmmm?"

"Move." Shikamaru ordered. Shaking his head the Uchiha looked around with fresh eyes.

"Where am I? Hunh? Why are you in the same bathroom stall as me? Whaaaa--?"

The other boy sighed. "What a drag…You followed me here into the bathroom into the stall. Move, I gotta go." Embarassed Sasuke stepped back and the door slammed shut on his face.

"A-ah…..where are we exactly?"

"This is the hospital Sakura's at under the name Hachi." Shikamaru replied from the other side of the door.

"S-sakura…."

Opening the door Shikamaru pushed past Sasuke. "Did something happen between you two?" He asked as he washed his hands.

"Yeah….We had a fight and Sakura said she hates my eyes."

"Your eyes?"

"She said that after I woke up her up in the middle of a field."

"I don't want to ask…." As he dried his hands off with a paper towel the strategist thought. "Do you think it could have something to do with her dream? You woke her up in the middle of a nightmare, maybe, and she could have been in the process of running from a pack of dark colored eyes, ever thought of that?"

Shikamaru left the restroom and left Sasuke in a thinking daze.

_Maybe….Just maybe Shikamaru's right…._However the ever so pessimistic side had to disagree. _That was real. She hates you. You're gonna die._

(Poor Sasuke)

All eight of them were in the elevator when Neji spoke.

"What if she's in here to get an abortion?"

The normally chatty group fell quiet with his words. The elevator stopped and Neji stepped off, leaving the rest of them gaping.

"What if." Naruto said with horror.

"That would be terrible!" Ino muttered.

"I hope he's lying again," Tenten said quietly.

"What if it's true?" Chouji asked as they started walked down the linoleum hallways.  
"It probably is….Why else would Sakura-chan come to a hospital in the big city when she could always go to one in _our_ city." Naruto added.

Hinata was trembling slightly. "I hear these kinds of big hospitals deal in deliveries and stuff…."

"…So it's possible they'd deal in abortions too!" Temari finished.

Gaara was wide eyed and depressed.

Lee was dumbfounded. This kind of stuff just could not make it into his thick, nerdy skull.

They all broke into a run, passing Neji who had been walking farther forward than the rest of them and leaving poor Lee behind.

"What just happened..?" Lee asked his friend.

"Hn….I wonder too."

The six of them now stood before the room, 309, gasping for breath. Pulling all his courage together for one shot Naruto opened the door and shouted.

"Sakura-chan! Who's the father?!"

**A/N I am writing a lot tonight! More, More! Write more! Is what I keep thinking.**

** .POLL.**


	45. Naruto's Plan Part 2 A!

**A/N Hey everyone. It has been like…months. I'm am SO sorry I've taken so long, but I've had some family problems recently, school starting and FINALS! AGH! Also I've had to deal with my own idleness. **

**PLEASE FORGIVE ME! **

**As a newyear's resolution I vow to finish this story and finish it well and successfully. Please help me get through this with your loving support! Hehe… I am so lazy. NO! DON'T LAUGH AT THAT!! AGH!**

**Anyways the first chapter of the new year! (Thanks for reading)**

Everyone expected a fist to go flying, but to their surprise nothing of the sort happened. Sakura was sitting on the other side of a bed that housed an old woman, wrinkled and weathered. It was obvious Sakura wanted to hit the idiot.

"Sakura…." The elder lady whispered, "Who are your friends?"

Through clenched teeth Sakura answered her grandmother. "Hachin, these are classmates of mine."

Hachi smiled gingerly, her mouth stretched into a thin line with the corners of her mouth barely upturned. "Oh…? Is that so..? Hm…" She said, nodding off. After a few moments she came back, awake again. "Ah…why are they here Sakura, sweetheart?"

"…Grandmother asks a good question," Sakura said, turning sharply to look at the group with demon, ready-to-kill eyes. "Why _are_ you here?"

Everyone is at a loss for words, or more precisely, no one wants to say anything.

No one, that is, except a moron. Can you guess who? (Hmm…)

"But Sakura-chan, everyone was so worried about you!"

There was a brief pause as Sakura collected herself mentally.

"Well, why don't we worry about me **outside.**"

Ushering everyone out the door she turned around, made certain Hachi was asleep again, and closed the door behind herself. In the hall she said nothing, simply walking past the group, past Neji and Lee who were finally catching up, all the way to the elevator the group had rode up on. Pressing the down button Sakura waited.

And waited.

And waited.

"WHAT THE HELL COULD BE KEEPING AN ELEVATOR FROM GOING UP_ TWO_ STORIES_!?_"

…..Meanwhile…. O_o

Two stories down

Shikamaru stood on the same elevator Sakura was waiting for. The lobby was relatively empty. Sasuke stood in front of the elevator, close enough that his prescence would not allow the elevator to close. Shikamaru sighed after the fifth time the doors tried to shut.

"Choose, would ya?"

"Hn?"

"Well, if you are going up or not, for one."

"…..Oh." Sasuke muttered, stepping forward. "B-but…."

"What?"

"What if she, like, hits me again or something?"

"Well it's too late now."

"Hn?"

"The doors closed."

Sasuke whirled around as the elevator began to move upward, clawing frantically at the doors, willing them open.

_No, no, no, no_. Was all he thought as the moving box eventually stopped.

Third floor.

"Shikamaru…"

"Hunh?"

Whatever Sasuke was going to say next was forever lost and the doors clacked open, spilling Sasuke onto the floor, on top of Sakura.

(This day just keeps getting better.)

Before Shikamaru could get out of the elevator, Naruto was ushering everyone on, everyone except Sasuke and Sakura.

In his mind, this would be the best way to get Sakura to hate Sasuke and love him. Granted the end part is very iffy, but to Naruto it was excellent.

The doors closed again and they were alone.

And Sasuke was still on top of Sakura. He was actually kind of paralyzed.

"**Sasuke….-kun.**"

"……." Sasuke heard Sakura, but he didn't. After getting no response and only blank stares, Sakura had had it.

Sasuke can attest that the stinging sensation after a slap if terrible and can last a _long_ time.

"…Sorry Sakura-chan…"

Her ears pricked up. "_What?_"

Sasuke turned around to face the pink haired girl, nursing his throbbing cheek. "I said 'Sorry.'"

"NO! After that."

Sasuke was to confused to form coherent thoughts, much less answer ambiguous questions.

Sakura couldn't take it anymore. Too much stupid can really make your blood pressure sky rocket. Hitting the elevator button again, Sakura sighed and tried as best as she could to release all her anger in that single exhale. (As you can guess it didn't work.)

The doors opened, Sakura stepped on, Sasuke followed, slowly regaining his wits.

The doors closed.

The elevator started to climb upwards.

"Damn, I pushed the wrong button." Sakura cursed under her breath. (It's a weird elevator system. Don't ask!)

"So Sakura-chan, why are you here in this hospital?"  
"Because!" Taking a deep breath she tried again. "My grandmother was recently admitted and asked to see me, so I came as fast as I could."

"Oh….is she okay?"

"Yes, she's alright now, but she needs help doing the basic things we can do easily."

"Like what?"

"Sit up, eat….um…." Sakura paused, uncomfortable. Sasuke's eyes were now unclouded and staring straight at her.

"Love?" Sasuke asked, closing the gap between them. Taking a step forward so that she was right at the door Sakura stiffened.

"Y-yeah."

"How about kiss?" Sasuke inquired, standing right behind Sakura, his chin on her shoulder, breathing softly.

**A/N THANK YOU JAOL. Your comment gave me the motivation to start this chapter. **_**However it left me half way through.**_** AT ANY RATE! Thanks for commenting. (Felt I had to say it as personally as I could)**

**And to ACA who is supporting me….mostly silently….recently (Yeah right)…..and all……**

**HAPPY BIRTHDAY JASHI! XD WE ALL LOVE YOU..!.......hehehe…..hehe….he…. ANYWAYS!**

**Hope you enjoyed and got a good laugh.**

_**We Laugh,**_

_**We Cry,**_

_**You ask why?**_

_**We're Reading a Fanficition.**_

**LOV-E-LY**


	46. To Go Hell and Get Cancer, Jerk

**A/N Hiya~ Hey, I know it's been like…forever…but I've had a little trouble actually getting myself to sit down a type for a bit. I really hope you peoples like this. *If I am doing something wrong please tell me!***

**Okay, so all my friends (and now my little sister) are obsessed with Tokio Hotel, a German punk rock band from Germany. So of course now I am listening to it a little (only a bit). So when you read this maybe you should have Tokio Hotel playing in the background? **

**If you don't own it you can always stream it, which is what I do. ^ ^**

**Also listen to Card Captor Sakura, because my MP3 player is on random and those to keep playing back and forth. (the weirdest combo…)**

**ENJOY! **

_Bing._

The elevator doors opened. Sakura fell forward, glad to be free. Taking a deep breath, she whirled around to face Sasuke. He had just stepped out of the elevator and was looking around. Glanncing about herself, Sakura noticed there was no roof above their heads.

"Oh," Sakura said quietly, "I remember the nurse telling me earlier about a little sanctuary on the roof for rehabilitating patients. Kinda like a greenhouse, I guess…" Her voice trailed off as her eyes followed her companion's movements.

Sasuke walked along the edge of the wall, his hand running along the surface, feeling the texture. Sakura tensed as he neared, but he kept walking on, somewhat mezmorized.

Sakura was baffled. _A……A texture fetish? _She paused, thinking kind of hard, _That….could….that could explain a lot._

"…Hey." Another voice broke Sakura's reverie. Straightening her bowed form, she looked Sasuke square in the eye for a moment before glancing away. "Hey!"

"Y-yeah?"

There was a stretched silence, as if the other party was gathering his thoughts.

"Will you tell me something?"

It was so quiet that Sakura could hear the din of the people below, five stories down. The shriek of a child, the beep of a horn, the shuffle of multiple feet.

"Why do you avert your eyes?"

The child's shriek faded away, the horns became softer and the feet stilled. All sound died for Sakura as the black eyed boy spoke.

Sakura, keeping her eyes at her feet, stuttered stupidly. "W-why? W-w-well, that's b-because….." She hesitated, closing her eyes tightly. "I…I have this dream. A-and a pair of giant black eyes are ALWAYS there, staring me down, looking for my secrets, my weaknesses, my openings. And…and it scares me."

There was a long silence where Sakura was afraid of the worst. What that would entail, however, she had no idea.

"…"

"…"

"…"

"You know?"

Sakura opened her eyes, slowly, never moving them from the stationary ground before her.

"My brother, Itachi,"

There was a slight twitch in Sakura's right eye.

"…He, too, has black eyes."

Suddenly a pair of black boots moved into her stationary ground.

Sasuke was standing right in front of her.

Startled, Sakura took a step back, looking up in the same moment. Their eyes met and she froze. Her heart began to race, her palms sweating like mad. What was she to do? It was so much like her dreams, her nightmares….

Sasuke, taking advantage of Sakura's insecurity and hesitations, pulled her closer and tilted her head back slightly with one hand. With the other on her lower back Sasuke pulled the frozen Sakura into a warm embrace. Suddenly Sakura's ears were full of sounds. The child was still screaming, the people still walking and cars still zooming past.

Sakura's emerald eyes flew open wide in shock, and her body reacted…convulsively… A right hook in the jaw and a left straight in the gut. She spun around, as her father had so vigorously taught her when she was younger and he was still at home, and kicked her assailant's feet out from underneath him.

Sasuke lay on the ground, groaning. Sakura stood over him, completely pissed.

**"THAT WAS A CHEAP KISS, JUST LIKE YOUR BROTHER'S! I HOPE YOU TWO ROT IN HELL NUDE, GET A SUNBURN WHILE YOU ARE DOWN THERE AND DEVELOPE CANCER!"**

Spitting by his foot to add to her point, Sakura stormed off, a cloud of anger following her.

**A/N Okay, Okay, I know that was short, but I hope to add more soon. Tomorrow maybe? Anyways, have a great day~**


End file.
